Angel Beats - Démonháború
by Tandouji
Summary: Miután kiürült a túlvilág, a történet még nem ért véget. Új lakók, új kapcsolatok, új SSS és nem utolsó sorban új ellenségek érkeztek ebbe a furcsa világba. Vajon mik ezek a rejtélyes Démonok, amik ellen a háború folyik?
1. Az ébredés

**I. Fejezet**

**Az ébredés**

Egy hatalmas csattanás, egy üvegfelület rettenetes csörömpölése, két ütés, először a fejemen, és utána a hátamon. Egy homályos sötét pillanat, amikor úgy éreztem, hogy még élek, utána néma csend, és sötétség. Ennyire emlékszem.

- Waaaagh!

Magamhoz tértem. Magamhoz? De hogyan?

- Ez meg... ?

Egy idegen iskola, idegen egyenruhája volt rajtam, amit sehogy sem tudtam megmagyarázni. Egy egyenruha, amit soha sem láttam még.

- Mikor kerültem én ebbe a ruhába? És ki adta rám egyáltalán?

Ez a két gondolat volt az első, ami felötlött bennem, semmi más. Aztán ahogy körülnéztem, csak akkor tűnt fel, hol vagyok.

- Miféle hely ez?

Körbejártam az egész területet, és hamar rá kellett jönnöm, hogy egy iskolában vagyok, nem is akármilyenben, hanem egy gimnáziumban. Egy hatalmas, bentlakásos iskolában. Napkelte volt, vagy napnyugta... Nem is tudhattam, hiszen a nap félúton volt a horizont fölött és alatt. Felmásztam az iskola főépületének tetejére, ahonnan mindent belehetett látni. A főépülettel szemben a nyílt téri sportpályák, jobbra a kollégiumok, balra az iskola kapuja, amin túl a legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem város, hanem erdő zöldellett.

- Mi ez a hely? És egyáltalán hol van mindenki?

Feltűnt, hogy senkivel nem találkoztam szembe bolyongásaim közben, mintha elnyelte volna az embereket a föld... Ez egy bentlakásos iskola, de akkor hol vannak a tanulók? Legalább párnak lennie kéne itt-ott.

- Mintha a zöld pokol közepén ülnék egy gőzfürdőben...

Így gondolkodtam hangosan, magamban a friss levegőn, ami persze meleg volt, mint a pokolban. Nem egészen értettem, hol van egy olyan iskola az esőerdő közepén, és ki a fene az az idióta, aki ide jár... Mindenfelé erdő vette körül ugyanis az egész iskolát, amin túl csak egy áthatolhatatlan köd látszott, semmi más.

- Hol a fenében van mindenki!?

Ez a kiáltás inkább segélykérés volt, mert elkeseredetten vágytam már rá, hogy valaki szóljon végre hozzám. Erre persze nem egészen vártam választ, csak éppen jött, méghozzá nem épp olyan, ami nekem tetszhetett...

- Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Egy földöntúli sziszegés volt ez, amitől a hideg is kirázott. Mikor megfordultam, a főépület tetejének párkánya alól egy nagyon groteszk alak emelkedett fel. Emberszerű test, hatalmas denevérszárnyak, karmokban végződő végtagok, az arca egy merő fog volt, ami először is olyan volt, mint egy Kardfogú tigris állkapcsa, úgy háromszor. A Bőre vörös volt, és nem egészen volt biztató, hogy amint rám nézett, ha egyáltalán volt mivel nézzen, hogy csorgott a nyála.

- Na ez nem jó...

Megpróbáltam elhátrálni tőle, de nem gondoltam, hogy a saját lábamban fogok felbukni. Közeledett, annyira, hogy már a leheletét is éreztem az arcomon... Megrázott a hideg. A Halál lehelete lehetett ilyen. Lehunytam a szemem, és vártam az elkerülhetetlent.

"Bumm, bumm!"

Két durranás a hátam mögül, és a sziszegő hang hörgésbe ment át, és hirtelen elhallgatott. Csak azon vettem magam észre, hogy valaki felcibál a földről, és már rohanunk is.

- Itt a hármas, azonnali erősítést kérünk!  
- Értettem! Yuuki úton van!

Valaki elhaló halk, recsegő hangját lehetett hallani, ami után a statikus hang arra utalt, hogy rádióbeszélgetés folyt. Csak most mertem kinyitni a szemem. Egy háromfős társaság közepén futottam valamerre, akármerre, csak el a lények egyre sűrűsödő tömege elől. A társaság láthatóan két férfi és egy női alakból állt, amit csak az alkatuk alapján tudtam megállapítani, mivel egész testüket fekete védőruha borította, és sisak volt a fejükön. Azonban nem ez volt a legmeglepőbb, hanem az, hogy fegyver lógott az oldalukon. akkor azok a durranások valójában lövések voltak.

- Kik vagytok?  
- Az most nem érdekes, fuss!

A lány mondta ezt, aki épp a karomat markolászta, miközben magával rángatott. Nem is mertem semmit sem mondani tovább, csak rohantam. Legalábbis rohantam volna, ha hirtelen nem állítanak meg. Körülvettek minket.

- Az istenit! Lőjetek, nem tehetünk mást!

Tüzet nyitottak, és csak úgy záporoztak az üres töltényhüvelyek. A dögök, mert nem tudok más szót használni rájuk, hullottak, de nem sokat ért, mert özönlöttek mindenhonnan.

- A Francba, túl sokan vannak!

Teljesen körülvettek minket. Az egyik férfit felkapták, és egy dög elrepült vele.

- Komoi!

A lány kétségbeesetten nyújtotta ki a kezét az elragadott társa után, de nem ért semmit. Sőt, majdnem őt is elragadták, de valami ösztön azért kiáltott bennem, hogy az övén lógó pisztoly után kapjak, és a dög fejébe eresszek egy golyót, ami a szemem láttára vált hamuvá.

- Kösz!

A lány biccentett felém, és bár az arcát nem láthattam, tudtam, hogy épp hálás pillantást vet rám. A földön fekvő géppisztolyra mutatott.

- Vedd fel és segíts! Az erősítés mindjárt itt lesz!

Nem értettem teljesen mi folyik itt, de tettem amit mondott. A Géppisztoly nagy volt és nehéz, de felemeltem, és próbáltam célzott lövésekkel operálni. Néha még talált is, de csak mert automata volt. A visszarúgása sokkal erősebb volt, mint amire számítottam, de lassan kezdtem hozzászokni. Mikor kifogytam, a lány a tár után nyúlt, és egyetlen mozdulattal kikapta, majd másikat nyomott a helyére. Úgy látszott most egy csapat lettünk. Lassan kezdtem beleszokni ebbe a dologba, amikor hirtelen elhallgattak a fegyverek, és már újratölteni sem tudtunk.

- A fene! Kifogytam!  
- Én is!

Én még előkaptam a pisztolyt és kitáraztam, ami ugyan elriasztotta a dögöket, de nem sok más hatást ért el.

- Defense skill - Hand Sonic!

Ez a hátunk mögül jött, majd egy fehér villanást láttunk, ami előttünk termett, és elképesztő sebességgel kezdte kaszabolni a dögöket. Megfordult, és egy hihetetlen jelenség tárult elém. Hófehér haj, hófehér bőr, és ragyogó Zafírkék szemek. Az Alkarjaiból energiapengék meredtek ki, valószínűleg ez lehetett az a Hand Sonic.

- Vigyétek innen! Gyorsan! Én elintézem őket!

A hangja olyan volt, mint a lágy szellő, amikor megcsengeti a szélhárfákat. Lágyan búgó halk, kellemes hang, ami az ember szívében visszhangzott. Azonban nem volt időm tovább gondolkodni a hihetetlen jelenség mibenlétén, mert a két másik alak karon ragadott, és rángattak maguk után. Az egyik közeli épületbe vittek be, amiben irodák ajtaja előtt rohantunk el, fel az emeletre, ahol egy hatalmas ajtón "Igazgató" felirat szerepelt. A felirat alatt egy érdekes logó is volt, egy pajzs, amin keresztbe egy szalagon az SSS felirat szerepelt.

- Mi ez a hely?  
- A legbiztonságosabb hely az iskolában!

A fiatal nő kopogott, majd egy nagyon érdekes jelszó következett:

- Nincs isten, sem Buddha, csak az ember!

Az ajtó kinyílt, és mindhárman beléptünk. Az iroda hatalmas volt, előttem egy hatalmas fa asztal, körülötte két jókora pamlag, és egy fotel. az ajtóval szemközti ablak előtt egy hatalmas Tölgyfaasztal, mögötte egy jókora székben egy nő ült. Nő... Inkább lány... Alig lehetett több 16 évesnél. A haja Ébenfekete, a bőre kreolos, a szemei átható zöldek. A két kísérőm levette a sisakját, és tisztelgett.

- Meghoztuk!

A lány és a fiú, mert ők sem voltak semmivel sem idősebbek, mint én, vagy a hatalmas székben ülő lány, a fiú hajszíne kékes volt, egészen rövidre nyírta, a szemei kékek. A lány szőke, dús fürtjei most aláomlottak a vállára. A szemei szürkéskékek.

- Senki mást nem találtatok?

A lány megrázta a fejét.

- Nem Misaki, csak őt! A tetejébe ő volt az, aki az egész balhét okozta!  
- Vesztettünk valakit?  
- Komoit biztosan.

Egy ideig még beszélgettek. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a nagy székben ülő alak valamiféle parancsnok volt. Mikor eleget hallgatta, intett a lánynak, hogy térjen vissza a helyére, míg én és a fiútársam maradtunk. Emez leült, és jelzett, hogy én is kövessem a példáját. Misaki, mert ha jól emlékszem így nevezte a szőke lány, most felállt, és körbejárt, ami nem volt nehéz, mivel a fotelbe ültem le.

- Nos, látszólag nincs bajod! Tisztában vagy vele, hol vagy?  
- Egy iskolában?

Jót nevetett ezen a megállapításomon, de bólogatott is.

- Igen, na de hol van ez a bizonyos iskola?  
- Fogalmam sincs!  
- Gondolkozz egy kicsit! Mi az utolsó dolog amire emlékszel, mielőtt itt felébredtél?

Ez igaz... Az a bizonyos emlék ami álomnak tűnt, amikor két ütéssel ért véget az emlék.

- Csak nem... ?  
- De igen! Isten hozott a túlvilágon!  
- Grat kölyök! Meghaltál és a lehetséges legrosszabb helyre kerültél.

A fickó nem épp barátságosan közölte velem a nyilvánvalót, amire Misaki csak annyival reagált, hogy jókora maflást súrolt le neki.

- Elhallgatnál Tamaki?  
- Bocs, de ez az igazság!

Nem törődtem a veszekedésükkel, csak az ablakon kifelé bámultam, amin keresztül most is látszottak a kinti öldöklő csata foszlányai. Annyira belefeledkeztem a dologba, hogy Misaki megcibálta a fülem, hogy észhez térjek.

- Ébresztő!  
- Ááu! Ez mire volt jó?  
- Elaludtál nyitott szemmel!

Igaza volt... Nem éreztem, ahogy az idő telik, csak elmerengtem, és nem is figyeltem rájuk. Egy kérdés merült fel csupán bennem.

- Mik azok a lények?  
- Mi démonnak nevezzük őket.

Ez elég egyértelmű válasz volt. Én magam is ezt a nevet ragasztottam volna rájuk.

- És ti kik vagytok?  
- Mi a SSS vagyunk! A Student Security Squadron!  
- A milyen Squadron!?  
- Ja nem érted igaz?

Elmagyarázta, hogy előttük már működött egy SSS nevű szervezet ebben az "Iskolában", bár ők 'Túlvilági Harci Frontvonalnak' nevezték magukat. Egy fegyveres szervezet voltak, akik kicsit bajkeverők voltak, és állítólag Isten ellen lázadoztak. Persze azt sem hallgatta el, hogy már rég nem voltak ebben a világban, mire ők ideérkeztek.

- De mégis mi történt velük?  
- Átkeltek!  
- Mit csináltak?

Éreztem, hogy kikerekednek a szemeim. Buddhizmus... Igen ez az a vallás, amiben azt a nézetet vallják, hogy az emberek újjászületnek.

- De ez a világ mégis mi akar lenni?  
- Én purgatóriumnak nevezném... Olyan hely, ahová az eltévedt, vagy hontalan lelkek kerülnek!  
- De én...

Mondani akartam, de nem tudtam, mi történt velem. Aztán elmondtam mire emlékszem.

- Szóval egy balesetben haltál meg? Nem csoda, ha nem emlékszel semmire! A baleseteknél nem ritka a részleges, vagy teljes amnézia! A nevedet legalább tudod?  
- Yamato, Kiriha Yamato! Erre már emlékszem.  
- Nagyszerű! Ez már kiindulópont! Én Misaki vagyok, ő pedig Tamaki!

Kezet ráztam mindkettőjükkel. Misaki folytatta. Elmesélte, hogy háromféle ember él ebben a világban: A civilek, a SSS és az NPC-k.

- A mik?  
- Nem játszó karakterek. Olyan emberek, akik már rég nem rendelkeznek olyannal, ami minket azzá tesz, amik vagyunk!  
- Lélekkel... ?

Megvilágosodás volt ez... Szóval ilyen hely ez...

- És mi van a civilekkel?  
- A Civilek a juhok a farkasok között... Ártalmatlanok... Őket védjük... És magunkat.  
- Tehát vagy Birka leszek, vagy a farkasok közé állok?

Ez elég kemény igazság volt, de érthető. Misaki csak bólogatott, mert tetszett neki, hogy ilyen gyorsan kapcsolok.

- Látom gyorsan jár az agyad...

Eltöprengtem ezen az egészen. Amikor segítettem a megmentőimnek, az felszabadító érzés volt. Úgy éreztem, tudom mit kell tennem.

- Akkor inkább állok a farkasok közé!

Misaki csak bólintott, és mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy helyesen döntöttem.

- Akkor isten hozott! Tamaki!  
- Igen?  
- Mostantól a te csapatodban lesz!  
- Helyes! Tetszik ez a fiú! Van benne kurázsi! Még úgy is segített nekünk, hogy állítom még életében nem fogott fegyvert a kezében!  
- akkor Ígéretes?  
- Több mint Ígéretes!

Tamaki dicsérete jól esett. Misaki még egyszer megrázta a kezemet, és ezzel hivatalosan is megkaptam a Farkaskölyök státuszt, vagy legalábbis így éreztem.

- Tamaki majd felszerel mindennel, amire szükséged van! És most lelépni!

Tamaki tisztelgett, amiben én is követtem a példáját, majd távoztunk. Sok minden járt a fejemben, de nem akartam egyelőre Tamakit terhelni ezzel, inkább hallgattam. Majd máskor, amikor csendesebb idők járnak!


	2. Aranyszőke, Hollófekete és Hófehér

**II. Fejezet**

**Aranyszőke, Hollófekete és Hófehér**

Eltelt pár nap, és sikerült belerázódnom az itteni életbe. A napok unalmasan teltek, mivel nem volt semmi elkötelezettségünk. A túlvilágon látszólag mindenki egyforma idős volt, 16-17 éves körül. Nem voltak felnőttek, tanárok ha már itt tartunk, akik miatt bárki bármire is kényszerített volna. Most már a SSS egyenruháját viseltem, Okkersárga kabát, rajta a SSS logójával, fekete nadrág, fehér ing. Nem is olyan rossz, pláne a normál egyenruha egyhangúságához képest. Gyorsan sikerült kellemes társaságba keverednem Tamakival, aki nem csak a csapatom vezetője volt, hanem egy azok közül, akik jóformán ezer éve a túlvilágon voltak. Sokat mesélt mindenféléről, aminek a felét nem is értettem, de azért helyeslően bólogattam mindenre. Egy valami azonban megütötte a fülemet azzal kapcsolatban amit mondott. Az NPC-kkel volt kapcsolatos. Azt állította, hogy valamikor ők is olyan emberek voltak, mint ő vagy én, csak a Démonok elkapták őket. Akit a démonok elkapnak az NPC-vé válik? Na ezt nem szeretném kipróbálni. Egyszer beszélgetésünk közben egy érdekes dolgot mondott nekem:

- Aranyosak az NPC lányok nem?  
- De azok... Olyan kedvesek, vidámak... Mintha semmi bajuk nem is lenne az életben!  
- Nincs is... Ők nem reagálnak a külvilágra úgy mint mi. De még barátkozni is lehet velük, mert kötetlenek és beszédesek, ha elég jól eltalálod velük a hangnemet.  
- Tényleg?  
- Igen. Van pár NPC akik mindig úgy jönnek oda hozzám, mintha régi barátok lennénk, és ha nem lenne olyan üveges a tekintetük, akkor nem is jönne rá az ember, hogy kik ők valójában.  
- Ez tényleg szomorú.  
- Az... Sőt még akár verekedhetsz is velük, megsértheted őket, de nem haragszanak sokáig. Öt perc múlva úgy beszélgetsz velük, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
- Ez érdekes...  
- Hé! Próbáld meg megfogdosni az egyik lányt!  
- Mi? Miért tennék én olyat?  
- Csak próbáld meg! Ki tudja, még lehet, hogy szerzel magadnak egy barátnőt is közülük!  
- Én ezzel nem viccelődnék! Mi van ha megsértődik érte?  
- Elfelejted mit mondtam az előbb.  
- De akkor is lelki furdalásom lenne!  
- Na jól van, akkor ne tedd!

Tamaki gyakran viccelődött ezzel. Jó fej srác volt, és valamiért olyan érzésem volt, mintha már régről ismerném. Nem is értettem miért. Egy napon azonban Tamakinak dolga akadt, és én egyedül bóklásztam az iskola területén. Misaki tanácsára inkább nem hagytam el az iskolát, nehogy bajba keveredjek, bár fegyver az mindig volt nálam. Egy Glock P9-es figyelt az övembe tűzve, a hátam mögött, ahogy azt a Gangster filmekben láttam. Ennyire sikerült már visszaemlékeznem: Szeretem a filmeket. Azt hiszem ez jó! Ahogy csavarogtam az iskola körül, senki emberfiával nem találkoztam, aki a SSS közé tartozott volna, csak az NPC-k mindenfelé. Már megreggeliztem, mivel a halálunk után is megmaradnak valamelyest az igényeink, ahogy ezt Tamaki magyarázta, így éhséget, és fáradtságot is érzünk, sőt még a saját szívverésünket is. Leültem egy padra, és néztem, ahogy három NPC lány labdázik épp előttem, alig pár méterre. Aranyosak voltak. Az egyiknek hosszú barna haja volt, befonva, a másiknak szintén barna, de röid, a harmadik pedig vörös hajú volt, és az egyik oldalon féloldalas lófarkat hordott. Mindhárman a rendes egyenruhát viselték, és olyan kedvesen csacsogtak egymással, olyan jót nevetgéltek, hogy az ember rá sem döbbent volna, kikkel van dolga, ha nem villan rá az a szomorúan üres tekintet, ami az NPC-kre olyan jellemző volt.

- Aranyosak igaz?

Összerezzentem, mivel a hang épp mögülem jött. Felnéztem és egy ismerős szőke lányt láttam magam mellett a padra támaszkodni. Ő volt az az első napról, aki Tamaki és egy harmadik társa kíséretében kirángatott engem a démonok karmai közül. Kivételesen a SSS civil egyenruháját viselte, fehér Matrózblúzt kék gallérral és mandzsettákkal, a nyakában vörös kendővel és kék rövid szoknyát.

- Te nem... ?  
- De igen! A nevem Sayuri!

Sayuri, milyen szép neve van... És azok a szép, szomorú kék szemek, amik még jártak az egyébként szép külsőhöz is... Nem tudtam mit mondani. Ő csak leült mellém, és a karjait a pad háttámláján nyugtatta.

- Yamato igaz?  
- Igen... Kiriha Yamato... De honnan tudod?  
- A SSS-en belül a hírek gyorsan terjednek! Egy pár napja már meg akartalak keresni, hogy megnézzem hogy vagy, de látom boldogulsz!  
- Igen.. Tamaki a szárnyai alá vett.  
- Na éppen ettől féltem!

A három lányt nézte. Az arca borongós volt, és láttam, ahogy a könnyeit próbálja visszafojtani. Többször is az ajkába harapott, amitől ki is serkent a vére. Elővett egy makulátlan zsebkendőt, és addig tartotta az ajkához, amíg el nem állt.

- Ismered talán őket?  
- Miko, Kanna és Himiko! Nem csak ismerem őket! A barátaim voltak!  
- Oh!

Nem tudtam mit szóljak. Sayuri alakja most bánatosabb volt, miután kimondta a három barát nevét, akikhez nyilván érzelmes emlékek fűzték. Most hallgattam, és inkább vártam, hogy ő szólaljon meg ha akar. Nem is váratott sokáig magára.

- Egy akcióban vettünk részt együtt. Bár ne rángattam volna bele őket!  
- Miért, ők is... ?  
- Igen, ők is a SSS tagjai voltak, de csak miattam, mert én erősködtem. Szóval egy kis meglepetést terveztünk a dögöknek. Mi lettünk volna, akik rajtuk ütnek. 12-en voltunk, és az lett volna a dolgunk, hogy miközben a többiek elterelik a figyelmüket, mi lecsapunk rájuk! Aztán az egész visszájára fordult... Ekkor tudtuk meg milyen fifikásak ezek a szörnyedelmek!

Nyilván a démonokról beszélt. Nem is kellett kérdeznem semmit, mert folytatta magától is.

- 12 emberből én maradtam egyedül. Sarokba szorítva, mint a patkányok... Mindenkit elragadtak, és én következtem volna, ha Yuuki nem avatkozik bele!  
- A Fehér hajú lány?  
- Igen ő... Bár ne mentett volna meg!  
- Ne mondd ezt! Biztosan okkal tette!  
- Igen... Okkal... Azt mondta, hogy nekem még küldetésem van az életben!  
- És te hallgattál rá igaz?  
- Igen... Bosszút esküdtem, bosszút minden egyes társamért és barátomért, akiket akkor elvesztettem! Ha a kezem közé kaparintom azt a mocskot, aki ezeket a dögöket teremtette, akkor... !

Idegesen csapott egyet a padra, amitől láthatóan megsérült a keze. Egy pillanatig fájlalta, de aztán visszasüllyedt a mélaságba. Már tudtam, hogy a sérülések itt meglepően gyorsan gyógyulnak, de csak a fizikai sebek, mi lehet a lelki sebekkel? Azok begyógyulnak valaha? A három játszadozó lány hirtelen megállt. Meglátták Sayurit, és Kanna, a vörös hajú lány most odasétált hozzánk. Odaállt Sayuri elé, és édesen búgó szelíd hangján megszólalt.

- Sayuri, te nem jössz játszani velünk?

Sayuri nem szólt semmit. Felemelte a tekintetét a földről, végigvezette a lányon, aki most kinyújtott karral állt ott előtte, és kedvesen mosolygott. Engem is meglepett, hogy ilyen módon közeledett Sayuri felé, de amikor a szemébe néztem, még mindig épp olyan üres volt a tekintete mint eddig, holott már egy kis reményt láttam ébredezni Sayuriban is. Beszélgetőpartnerem nem szólt semmit, csak lehajtotta a fejét. Csak azt láttam, hogy hatalmas krokodilkönnyek csöpögnek le az arcáról a földre, majd hirtelen felállt, és a kezeit a szeme elé téve próbálta eltakarni, hogy sír, majd elszaladt előlünk, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Kanna csak ott maradt, és szomorúan nézett utána.

- Talán valami rosszat mondtam?

Én csak a fejem ráztam.

- Te nem mondtál semmi rosszat Kanna... Sayuri nemrég elvesztette három nagyon jó barátját, és ez most elég nehéz időszak neki.  
- Óh értem... Sajnálom...

Kanna arca hirtelen megváltozott. Szinte tényleg részvét, sajnálat és szomorúság ült rá. Mintha a szemei is megváltoztak volna... Megcsillant bennük a bánat, és az együttérzés szikrája. Csak állt ott némán, de egy perc múlva felemelte a fejét, és mintha mi sem történt volna, ment vissza játszani. Én nem értettem mi történt, de mintha egy pillanatra az emberség visszatért volna a lányba. De aztán megint jött a szokásos NPC reakció, és visszazökkent a monoton egyhangúságba. Megcsóváltam a fejem, és felkeltem, hogy távozzak. Nem volt mit keresnem ott, hiszen engem is elszomorított ez a jelenet. Ahogy sétáltam tovább, megálltam a lépcsőknél, amik az iskola kapujához vezettek Mellettem két oldalt egy egy kis vízesés csobogott el a semmibe. Nagyon kellemes, hangulatos kis hely volt ez. Ha el akartam mélázni kicsit, mindig itt álltam meg, és próbáltam visszaemlékezni a múltamra. Most azonban más volt, mert egy ismerős fehér hajú lány ült ott a legalsó lépcsőfok alján, és dudorászott, méghozzá egy furcsán ismerős dallamot. Valamiért szédülni kezdtem... Mintha valamiért ez a dallam homályos emlékeket ébresztett volna fel bennem... Mintha jártam volna már egy hasonló helyen életemben. De miért volt olyan ismerős ez a dallam?

- Yuuki!

Megszólítottam végre a lépcső alján ülő lányt, aki most felemelte zafírkék tekintetét rám, és egy szelíd mosollyal az arcán felállt, hogy csatlakozzon hozzám. Nem sokkal később már együtt sétáltunk. Ő is ugyanolyan egyenruhát viselt, mint Sayuri. Hófehér haját lágyan lebegtette a szellő, és az a szelíd mosoly még mindig nem tűnt el az arcáról. Nem tudtam nem jót mosolyogni ezen a szép látványon. Yuuki igazán csinos lány volt.

- Mondd csak Yuuki! Te mikor kerültél ide?

Yuuki felnézett rám, és kissé értetlenül bámult, holott szerintem egy elég egyértelmű kérdést tettem fel.

- Hogy érted ezt?  
- Mármint hogy haltál meg? Hogyan kerültél ide, vagy mikor? Ha érted hogy értem?  
- Nos... Nem emlékszem!

Yuuki hangja zavarodottságra utalt. Kicsit tétova volt, és az ujjaival a haját birizgálta. Tehát ő is amnéziás, mint én...

- És az a dal? Amit dúdolgattál?  
- Nem tudom... Néha eszembe jut és dúdolom.  
- Még a címe sem rémlik?  
- Nem... Pedig nagyon szép dal...

Ebben igaza volt. Nekem is tetszett az a dal, akárhogy is... Nagyon kíváncsi voltam, honnan ismerhetjük mindketten. Bár emlékeztem volna a címére!

- Ok, akkor beszéljünk valami másról! Mondd csak... Te... Nos...  
- Kíváncsi vagy, honnan vannak varázsképességeim?

Ezt meg honnan tudta? Lehet hogy gondolatokat is tud olvasni?

- Az igazság az, hogy van egy számítógépes programom, amivel létrehoztam magamnak őket! A neve Angel Player.  
- Angel Player... ?

Mókás volt így kimondani ezt a nevet. Angel Player, igazán szép név egy programnak, ami természetfeletti képességekkel ruház fel embereket. De maga Yuuki is olyan volt, mint egy kis angyal... Legalábbis szerintem. Egészen kis teretű volt, az a haj, azok a hatalmas kék szemek... Én például így képzelnék el egy angyalt.

- Na és milyen képességek ezek?  
- Elég sok van belőlük! Egy számítógépen találtam a programot, és az előre megírt képességeket, ami a szobámban van!  
- Igen? És... Elég keményen oda tudsz csapni velük igaz?  
- Ha arra utalsz, hogy szoktam-e verekedésre használni, a válaszom nem! Ezek kizárólag önvédelemre szolgálnak!

Ennek volt értelme. Amikor a Hand Sonic képességet használta, Guard Skillnek nevezte, őrző képességnek... Ami azt jelenti, hogy csak saját maga és mások megvédésére használhatja. Ez már értelmet adott az egésznek. Eszembe jutott amit Sayuri mondott Yuukiról.

- Mondd csak, te milyen kapcsolatban vagy Sayurival?  
- Én a barátomnak tartom őt! Bár ez mindenkivel így van!  
- Na és ő?  
- Nem tudom... Próbáltam közeledni felé már párszor... De mindig elutasít!  
- Talán a három barátja miatt van... Miko Kanna és Himiko...  
- Ja igen... A három lány...

Yuuki kicsit elszomorodott, és a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról.

- Szerettem volna a többieket is megmenteni.. De sajnos nem értem oda időben.  
- Lehetséges, hogy téged hibáztat valamiért?  
- Igen... Pedig én csak segíteni akartam...

Nagyon elcsüggedt. Értelme volt annak, amit mondott. Sayuri maga is azt mondta, hogy inkább oda akarta vetni magát a démonok elé, minthogy magányosan éljen tovább a barátai nélkül... Ez engem is elszomorított, én sem tudtam volna továbbélni, ha barátaim, vagy családom hal meg... pardon... válik NPC-vé...

- Ne aggódj! Egy nap biztosan meg tud majd bocsátani, és akkor barátok lehettek!

Yuuki felnézett rám, és amint meglátta az én biztatásnak szánt mosolyomat, ő is egy lágy mosolyra derült. Örültem, hogy megint mosolyogni látom, mert ilyenkor nagyon szépen csillogtak a szemei.

- Yuuki-san! Segítenél egy kicsit?!

Egy csapat NPC külsejű diák integetett Yuuki felé, Yuuki pedig meghajolt, és elsietett. Valami olyasmi volt ebben a lányban, ami megnyugtatott. Elnéztem, ahogy derékon ragad kettőt a kis csapatból és így mennek el együtt. Olyan volt, mintha anyáskodna felettük, ami szívderítő volt. Ez a kis csapat nem úgy viselkedett, mint az átlagos NPC-k... Lehet hogy nem is voltak azok. Tamaki mesélte, hogy csak a SSS tagok viselnek más egyenruhát, a civilek ugyanúgy öltözködnek mint az NPC-k... Lehet ez is egy csapat civil volt, csak nem mutatkoztak be. Nem is törődtem ezzel a gondolattal többet, hanem inkább indultam tovább, hogy keressek még valakit, akivel beszélgethetek. Yuukiék már eltűntek a túlsó sarkon és a kollégium felé vették az irányt. Nem sokáig sétáltam, megint visszatévedtem az ösvényre, amin az egyik padon legutóbb Sayurival beszélgettem. Most túlmentem azon a részen, és egy nagy tisztásra érkeztem, aminek a közepén egy szökőkút állt.

- Nahát... Vízesés, most meg szökőkút... ?

Ez az iskola tényleg minden igényt kielégítően volt díszítve mindennel. Ha nem lettünk volna tisztában a halálunk elkerülhetetlen tényével, és hogy Démonok leshetnek ránk minden sarkon, még egészen idillien el lehetett volna éldegélni itt, akár az idők végezetéig is, hiszen itt senki sem öregszik, mindenki örökké 16-7 éves marad. Tamaki azt mondta, hogy még azok is visszafiatalodnak ebbe a korba, akik még életükben akár jóval tovább is élnek, hogy itt a legjobb formájukban élhessék meg azt, amit az élet nem adhatott meg nekik. Itt lehetett gondolkodni az életről, és volt lehetőség arra, hogy megtaláljuk a békénket, ami az életben nem talált ránk, és szépen átkeljünk a fénybe, az új életbe... Ez a Buddhizmus alapja. Az újjászületés.

- Mi a... ?

Hirtelen egy gitár pengése ütötte meg a fülemet. Kellemes, lágy muzsika szólt a szökőkút irányából, és ahogy megkerültem, egy újabb, NPC ruhás alakra lettem figyelmes. Hollófekete haj, ami a háta közepét verdeste, és a lágy szellő meg-meglibbentette. Kezeiben egy régi módi akusztikus gitár, ami kissé lehangolódhatott már, mert nem volt ritka, hogy hamis hang is belecsusszant a játékba, de amúgy elég szépen játszott. Látszott, hogy ért hozzá, mert próbálta menet közben felhangolni a gitárt, és időről időre újrapróbálta amit elrontott. Egy ideig néztem, és eszembe jutott amit Tamaki mondott. Ugyan viszolyogtam a dologtól, hogy megfogdossak egy lányt, még ha NPC is, de az nem volt olyan durva amit kitaláltam. Odalopóztam hát, és miközben ez a lány csak nyugodtan ült nekem háttal, és gyengéden odanyúltam, és a bordái környékén megcsiklandoztam.

- Kiyaaagh!

Nagyot sikított ijedtében és mindent eldobott ami a kezében volt. A gitárt épp sikerült elkapnom, de egy csomó papír és elszállt a szélben, mint a sóhaj, amit már sajnos nem tudtam elérni. Felém fordult, és ekkor szegeződött rám az a gyönyörű, aranysárga szempár... Olyan riadt volt, hogy szinte látszott, hogy majd kiugrik a pici szíve. Lihegett és a kezeit tördelte idegességében, mikor engem meglátott. Nem NPC volt, hanem ember mint én.

- Te jó ég... Úr isten... Én... Sajnálom... Nem akartalak megijeszteni!

Most rám függesztette a szemeit, és egy pillanatig eltartott, mire végigvizsgált tetőtől talpig, miközben majd felfalt a szemeivel.

- Ez most miért volt jó?

Olyan csengő szép hangja volt, mintha harangokat kongatnának a fejemben. Énekes lehetett, mert azokra volt jellemző az ilyen lágy, szép hang.

- Esküszöm nem akartam semmi rosszat!

Mentegetőzhettem ahogy akartam, azok a csillogó aranyszínű szemek nem akartak elereszteni. Idegesen vakargattam a tarkómat, és próbáltam jó kifogást keresni a tettemre. Ő azonban megelőzött.

- És most ki fogja összeszedni a kottáimat?  
- Kottákat?

Elnéztem, ahogy a szél sodorta a papírokat, amiket ő az előbb elejtett. Nem tudtam miért, de hirtelen elindultam, és addig kergettem a papírdarabokat, amíg mindet össze nem kapkodtam. ahogy elnéztem őket, ismerős címeket fedeztem fel köztük.

- Mach 23... All to Blame... és... Metallica számok?  
- Talán ismered őket?  
- Nos ismerős a cím... És a szövege egyik másiknak feldereng bennem...  
- Akkor te is zenész lennél?  
- Nem tudom...

Elmeséltem neki, hogy mi és hogyan történt velem mióta ide kerültem, és végre megvilágosodott, hogy miért tettem amit tettem, így már nem haragudott rám. Aranyos lány volt, csendes, de kötetlen, és mint kiderült, ember és zenész is. Ez imponált, hiszen már eszembe jutott, hogy nagyon szerettem a zenét.

- Yamato vagyok!  
- Sora!

Barátságosan kezet rázott velem, majd ő maga is elkezdett mesélni magáról. Kiderült, hogy életében egy saját kis zenekara is volt, amit legjobb barátnőivel és a fiújával alapított, és híres zenéket dolgoztak fel. A két legjobb barátnője basszusgitározott és szintizett, ő szólózott és énekelt, míg a fiúja dobolt. Ezek a dalok, amiket lekottázott is azok közül valók voltak, amiket gyakran énekeltek.

- Na és hogy kerültél ide?  
- Betegség miatt...

Kissé mellbe vágott ez az őszinteség. Kiderült, hogy megállapították, rákos, és hogy alig fél éve van hátra. Ő a lehetséges legtöbbet akart kihozni belőle, és hatalmas búcsúkoncertre készült, amin előadta volna első saját számát, amit csak arra az alkalomra írt. Sajnos rosszul lett és meghalt, mielőtt a koncert elkezdődhetett volna, így itt kötött ki.

- Szóval azért vagy itt, mert nem adhattad elő a dalodat?  
- Igen azért is.  
- És még?  
- Sok mindent meg szerettem volna még tenni az életben, mielőtt meghalok...  
- Például mit?  
- Például feleségül menni a fiúmhoz... De az már sosem teljesül...

Megértettem őt. Nyilván nagyon szerette ezt a Hikaru fiút.

- Na és a dal?  
- Az sem fog menni... Nem tudtam befejezni életemben, és a szövege sincs meg még... Hiába is próbálom erőltetni magam, amióta ide kerültem... Nem megy...

Szomorúan hangzott a hangja, és én is kicsit lehangolódtam. Olyan kedves lány volt, tele tervekkel, és ez a betegség, és a hirtelen halála mindent elrontott. Ez nem Fair! gondoltam megpróbálom kicsit felvidítani.

- Van egy zeneterem az iskolában... Nem akarod kicsit leporolni és megmutatni a tudásodat?

Felnézett rám, és ahogy látta rajtam, hogy komolyan gondolom, mosolyra fakadt, és bólintott, jelezve, hogy benne van. Kézen fogtam hát, és vezettem előre. Az elmúlt napokban volt időm teljesen feltérképezni az egész iskolát, így nem okozott gondot, hogy a lehetséges leggyorsabban eljussak a keresett terembe, ahol egy egész rock bandára való hangszer és egyéb kellékek hevertek, csak arra várva, hogy használják őket.

- Ez volt a Girls Dead Monster gyakorló terme anno... Még mielőtt ez az iskola először kiürült volna. Itt minden megvan!

Ezt úgy meséltem, mintha valami nagy bennfentes lennék, holott ezt is Tamakitól hallottam. Sora letette a gitárját, és a vérvörös szólógitárt vette a kezébe, ami a doboknak támasztva hevert ott épp előtte. bekapcsolta az erősítőt, és húrok közé csapott. Nagyon szépen szólt, de én hamar letekertem egy kicsit a hangerőt, félve, hogy megint Démonokat csalunk elő. Kinéztem az ablakon, és jól körbevizslattam, de szerencsére nem volt semmi baj, Nagyot sóhajtottam, és becsuktam az ablakot, majd kicsit feljebb vettem a hangerőt, de csak annyira, hogy hallani lehessen minden hangot, amit a gitáron játszik.

- Jobb ha óvatosak vagyunk... Nem akarunk démonokat a nyakunkba igaz?

Sora bólintott. Már kiválasztott egy kottát, és a kezembe nyomta. Én leültem a szintetizátorhoz, letettem a kottát a partitúrára, és bekapcsoltam a hangszert, ami fénybe borult, és halk búgás jelezte, hogy készen áll. A Kotta alatt ott volt a szöveg is... Mach 23... Csak nem...

- Én énekeljek?  
- ühüm! Ezt férfinak kell énekelnie! Amúgy tudsz szintizni?  
- Még nem tudom... De megnézzük.

Egy dallam jutott az eszembe, és mágikus módon szinte reflexből el tudtam játszani a billentyűkön, mintha nem először csinálnám.

- Ez jó! Meg tudod próbálni a másikat is?

Bólintottam, és leütöttem az első pár taktust, ami nagyon jól hangzott. Sora bólintott, és felkészült:

- Egy-két! Egy-két-há és!

Elkezdtük, és éreztem, ahogy szép lassan sodor magával a dal lendülete. Csak olvastam, és énekeltem a szöveget, mintha semmi és senki sem figyelne. Megszűnt a világ körülöttem, és csak akkor kaptam fel a fejemet, amikor a szöveg egy ponton megszakadt, és Sora el kezdett szólózni. Elképesztően jól bűvészkedett a húrokon, ami egészen egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Végül kimerülten ütöttem le az utolsó hangokat, ő pedig kipengette a finálét. Mindketten hulla fáradtan álltunk le, és egymásra nézve mosolyogtunk. Nagyon jól sikerült. Hirtelen valakik tapsolni kezdtek a hátunk mögött. Mikor megfordultunk, Sayuri, Yuuki, Misaki és Tamaki álltak az ajtóban.

- Ez szép volt! Még egyszer!

Tamaki biztatása kedves volt, de egyikünk sem érezte az erőt magában, hogy még egyet eljátszunk. Misaki lépett eztán közelebb hozzám, és a vállamra tette a kezét.

- Látom újabb dologra emlékszel.  
- Igen... tudok kottát olvasni és énekelni...  
- Lehet, hogy egy zenekarban énekeltél előző életedben?

Sora kérdése kedves volt, de mivel nem tudtam semmit sem konkrétan, ezért csak vállat vontam. Misaki folytatta.

- Látom találkoztál az egyik legnépszerűbb civil barátunkkal!  
- Legnépszerűbb?  
- Alig két nappal utánad került ide, de hamar nagyon sok rajongót szerzett magának.  
- És végre egy barátom is van!

Sora kedves mondata megütötte a szívemet. Barát! Alig ismertem, és a megismerkedésünk is elég furcsán zajlott, de ő mégis a barátjának tekint... Biztos a zene miatt... Örültem, hogy így gondolja.


	3. Mély Behatás Hadművelet

**III. Fejezet**

**Mély Behatás Hadművelet**

Eltelt egy újabb hét. Nagyon sok és kedves ember érkezett a túlvilágra, de a legtöbbjük inkább civil akart maradni. Csak ketten maradtak velem a végére, és hamar össze is barátkoztunk. Az egyik egy fiú volt, Yuta. Nálam magasabb, bár ez nem volt nehéz, mert én jó ha 170 centi megvoltam, Barna haj, barna szem, elég átlagos alkat, de jó humor jellemezte. A másik egy újabb lány, kékeszöld szemek és haj, nagy száj, és agresszív viselkedés. Emlékeztetett valakire, de nem tudtam volna megmondani kire, a neve is tetszett: Riku. Egy héten belül már elég jól összemelegedtünk, és persze mindannyian egy csapatban voltunk. Tamaki gyakran mondogatta, hogy egy nap még mi leszünk az elit alakulat magja. Ez jól hangzott, persze nem is tudtuk kik, vagy mik az elit alakulat, de jól eső dolog volt erre gondolni. Egyik nap leültettem új barátaimat, hogy kibeszéljük magunkból a fájdalmunkat. Minden új barátomról tudni akartam, amit csak lehetett. Sora sem volt messze tőlünk, mivel most is a dalán dolgozott. Yuta egy doboz cigit vett elő, és körbekínált minket, majd rágyújtott. Mi csak néztünk.

- Mit néztek? Itt mindent szabad! Füstöljetek csak!  
- Na de... !  
- Csak nyugodtan! Senki nem fog megszidni!

Riku el is fogadta és már pöfékeltek is, de Sora visszautasította. Én hezitáltam, de mivel szabad volt, ezért nagy nehezen elfogadtam. Először nagyon kaparta a torkom, de aztán lassan megszoktam. Így pöfékeltünk. Sora rám vetette mérges pillantását, de nem igazán haragudott rám, csak mókázott. Vagy három szál után aztán Yuta megszólalt végre.

- Versenytáncos voltam... És elég sok szenvedélybetegségem volt, példának okáért a kaszinó... Aztán egy balhé után nagyon csúnyán összevertek, és egy késszúrás után ott hagytak vérbe fagyni.  
- Hátborzongató...  
- Az... Na és te Riku?  
- Én... Nos kicsit nehéz erről beszélni... Siket-néma család egyetlen halló tagja voltam...  
- És hogy haltál meg?  
- Ez a legfurcsább... Szívinfarktusban...  
- Hány éves voltál te?  
- 44...

Ez szíven ütött. Szegény Riku, amúgy nagyon kedves, kicsit nagyszájú, fiúsan viselkedő lány volt. Csinos volt, és ez Yutának is feltűnt, és nyíltan csapta neki a szelet. Riku 44 éves volt... ? Egek... Biztos azért ilyen nagyszájú, mert a családjával nem beszélhetett eleget. Kár érte, mert ő már túl volt egy 's máson... Na de nem mondhatok semmit, ő legalább emlékezett valamire.

- Na és, milyen újra 16 évesnek lenni?

Sora kérdése érdekes volt. Talán ezt is bele akarja költeni a dalba?

- Jó! Felszabadító!  
- Egyet értek!

Mindketten mosolyogtak, igaz látszott rajtuk a keserűség. Kedveltem őket. Jó volt két nálam idősebbekkel beszélgetni. Sok érdekes dolgot tudtak mondani. Aztán mindketten felkeltek és mentek a dolgukra, miközben Yuta a zsebembe gyömöszölte a cigit és a gyújtót.

- Nekem még van bőven, ez a tiéd lehet!

Na persze... Két szál maradt. Na majd este! Akkor úgyis lesz egy kis szabadidőm. Sora és én egyedül maradtunk, és egy ideig hallgattam, ahogy csiszolgatja a dallamot, és jegyzetel.

- Alakul már?  
- Igen, lassanként!  
- Akarod, hogy megosszam veled a maradék két szálat?  
- Nem kösz! Emlékszel, Rák!  
- Na de milyen Rákod volt?  
- Agydaganat, ha annyira tudni akarod!  
- De annak semmi köze a cigihez, és különben is, itt már nem lehetsz többet beteg!

Sora megállt, és letette a ceruzát, amivel jegyzetelt. Felém fordult, miközben én a dobozt felé nyújtottam. Egy percig töprengett, majd kihúzta az egyik szálat, és a gyújtót is elkérte. Most már mi ketten pöfékeltünk, és nem is vettük észre, de egész jó érzés volt.

- Na, ugye, hogy nem fáj!  
- Igaz... Tisztul a fejem tőle!  
- Dohányoztál életedben is?  
- Csak egyszer... De akkor nem tetszett... Most nem tudom mi változott!  
- Talán a tudat, hogy büntetlenül teszed!  
- Lehet!

Elfüstöltük a ciginket, és miután Sora megkért, hogy kicsit hagyjam magára, én szót is fogadtam, és elindultam a kedvenc helyemre. Ekkor azonban Tamaki futott felém és már jó messziről kiáltotta:

- Gyülekező eligazításra!

Ennyi elég is volt. Tíz perc múlva már mindenki aki élt és mozgott, nagyjából 60 ember, ült és állt az igazgatói irodában. Misaki egy hatalmas vetítővászon előtt mutogatta a terv részleteit. A terv egy irányított robbantás volt a Démonkútnál, ami reményeink szerint végre véget vetne a démon gondjainknak. Ez jól hangzott, de kockázatos is volt. Én személy szerint örültem, hogy otthon maradok őrizni az iskolát. Tamaki és én is feszülten hallgattuk, amíg a beszéd véget ért.

- A hadművelet neve: Operation Deep Impact!  
- Deep Impact? Mély Behatás?  
- Igen! A Hadművelet holnap reggel ZULU idő szerint 0900-kor kezdődik! 0800-kor gyülekező az iskola főterén! Addig is lelépni!

Mindenki eltávozott az irodából, Tamakit, engem és két új barátunkat kivéve. Sayuri már a felszerelésünket intézte, így ő az eligazításon sem volt ott. Misaki és Tamaki egy ideig még vitatkoztak a részleteken, de végül mindenben megegyeztek, ami után mindannyian elhagytuk az irodát.

- Na, holnap 8-kor gyülekező! De csak az elitalakulatnak! Nekünk 9-kor is elég munkába állni! Úgyhogy gyertek velem!

Tamaki a saját kis lakosztályába vezetett minket, és ott az egyik fiókból egy üveg minőségi skót whisky került elő, 4 pohárral. Mindenkinek töltött, majd miután kiürítette a poharát, újra töltött.

- Na! Ne csak álljatok mint a faszent! Igyatok!  
- Na de? Nem kellene józannak lennünk holnap?  
- Ugyan már, ennyibe nem fogtok belehalni!  
- Na és a cigi?  
- Milyen cigi?  
- Yutának van belőle bőven!  
- Na ne szórakozz! és nekem nem is adtál?

Pár percen belül már olyan volt a szoba, mint egy füstös kocsma. Én kihörpintettem a nedűt, és inkább távoztam. Nem érdekelt a parti többi része, és az itóka is a fejembe szállt. Inkább sétáltam egy kicsit, mielőtt elmentem volna aludni. Megálltam a kedvenc helyemen, és most is azt az édes dúdolást hallottam, most is a lépcső aljáról. Most viszont egy cím is eszembe jutott:

- My Song?

Yuuki felnézett rám, és szokása szerint mosolygott, és hamarosan egymás mellett ültünk a meleg lépcsőkövezeten.

- Te ittál?

Hogy ennek a lánynak milyen éles szaglása van!

- Igen, de csak egy kortyot!  
- Érezhető rajtad! Ez Whisky?  
- Az... De honnan tudod?  
- Onnan, hogy Tamaki állandóan azt issza! Tehát nála voltál?  
- Igen... Nem tagadom! De az furdal, hogy honnan vették!  
- Ahonnan Sora a gitárját! Igazából mindent meg lehet teremteni ebben a világban, aminek tudod a működését, az ízét, az illatát, hogy hogyan hat rád!  
- Mint a fegyverek?  
- Igen, mint azok is!  
- Már értem!

Tehát ebben a világban minden lehetséges? Na ez érdekes.

- Na és mi kell hogy ilyesmit hozzak létre?  
- Lényegében akármilyen szervetlen anyag jó, például akár a por is...  
- Ital porból?  
- Nem, ahhoz jó a víz, esetleg tea, ha Whiskyt akarsz!  
- És a cigi?  
- Talán fű, papírba csavarba..  
- Te aztán sok mindent tudsz!  
- Ez csak természetes... Elvégre én itt amolyan diákelnök vagyok...

Ez érdekes volt... Szóval ez egy amolyan köztársaság lenne, ahol ő az elnök, de Misaki a hadügyminiszter, ami azt jelenti, hogy ő gyakorolja a hatalmat. Nem sokára aztán eléggé álmosnak éreztem magam, hogy elmenjek aludni, így szépen elbúcsúztam Yuukitól, aki kedvesen mosolyogva integetett utánam, mielőtt ment volna ő maga is nyugovóra térni. A szobám kicsi volt, de jókora ablaka volt, amin beszűrődött a holdfény, és kellemesen megvilágította a szobámat. Lefeküdtem, csak úgy ruhában, majd szinte azonnal elaludtam!

Másnap reggel 9 előtt 2 perccel, már teljesen kialudva, teljes menetfelszerelésben vártam a többieket. Misaki és az elit alakulat már távozott egy jó órával korábban. A civilek és az npc-k az óvóhelyen bezárkózva, már csak a csapatom többi tagja hiányzott. Nem is olyan sokára megjött Sayuri, aki hozzám hasonlóan volt felfegyverezve. AMD 65-ös géppisztoly, az övében két pisztoly, a hátán keresztbe egy M 23-as rohampuska. Bőven felszerelkezve munícióval és minden egyébbel, ami kell, a bakancsából pedig egy 30 centis pengéjű kés állt ki.Én is pont így voltam felfegyverkezve, csak a hátamon egy UMP-45-ös pihent.

- Jó reggelt!  
- Neked is! Jól aludtál?  
- Eléggé!  
- És az itóka? Nem szállt nagyon a fejedbe?  
- Csak egy kicsit, de az el is szállt mire lefeküdtem!  
- Helyes...

Ekkor érkezett meg a társaság többi tagja. Tamaki volt az egyetlen aki kitűnt, mivel ő általában víz helyett is Whiskyt ivott, ezért meg sem érezte az előző esti dorbézolást. A másik két barátom azonban most is szét volt csúszva.

- Rajtatok meg mi ment át?  
- A Whisky úthenger... !

Yuta tudott csak megszólalni. Riku csak bólogatott, mert csak szaporán tudta szedni a levegőt. Sayuri közelebb lépett hozzá, és megigazított valamit a védőruháján, amitől máris jobban érezte magát. Elvileg rajtunk kívül csak Yuuki és a civilek maradtak odahaza, de ez épp elég gond volt így is, mivel Yuuki sem tudott ott lenni mindenhol.

- Yamato, megtennéd, hogy körbejársz és mindenkit az óvóhelyre küldesz, aki esetleg nem ment még le?  
- Persze!

Sayuri úgy parancsolgatott, mint aki a csapat vezére, holott elvileg ez Tamaki tisztje lett volna. Tamaki csak intett, hogy ő is ezt akarta mondani, így csak bólintottam, és sarkon fordulva mentem a dolgomra. Mindenhová benéztem, és ahogy azt az akciófilmekben láttam, a kezemet a géppisztoly markolatán tartva, bármikor készen a balhéra. A termek üresek, a kollégium üres, a tornaterem üres. Minden rendben... Vagy mégsem?

- Gitár?

A távolból valahonnan egy gitár hangját hallottam, és azonnal tudtam ki az. Azonnal a hang irányába futottam, és szinte azonnal láttam is a szélben zászlóként lobogó hollófekete hajkorona. Odafutottam hozzá, és a vállára tettem a kezem, mire ő megriadt, de most legalább nem dobott el mindent. Felugrott és rám nézett, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

- Te jó ég! Ezt ne csináld többet!  
- Sora, mi az ördögöt keresel még itt kint?  
- Te is hallhattad!  
- Az óvóhelyen lenne a helyed!  
- Szó sem volt erről!  
- De hát bemondtuk a hangosbemondóba tegnap este!  
- Én nem hallotta! Tudod, hogy fülhallgatóval a fülemen alszok!

Ebben igaza volt, mert már régen mesélte, hogy mindig zenét hallgat elalvás előtt. Hirtelen megrázkódott a föld, és egy tompa morajlás hallatszott. Ez volt a jel, az elit alakulat berobbantotta az első töltetet, amit arra szántak, hogy betemesse az ördögkutat. A madarak is elhallgattak, amik általában csicseregtek, és most egy ismerős sziszegő hang hallatszott mindenfelől.

- Csak ezt ne!  
- Mi történt?  
- Felébresztette a kúton kívüli dögöket!  
- Akkor most mit csinálunk?  
- Futás!

Elkaptam a kezét, és rohantam vele előre. Nem is kellett sokáig várni, hiszen az eget elsötétítették az ismerős, hátborzongató árnyékok. Minden erőmet megfeszítve futottam volna, de Sora nem tudott velem lépést tartani, ezért a karomba kaptam, és úgy futottam tovább.

- Engedj le, és menekülj, én csak teher vagyok!  
- A francokat! Inkább lassabb leszek, de téged is viszlek!  
- De miért?  
- Mert van egy barátom, aki nem bocsátaná meg!

Nem is kellett tovább magyarázkodnom, mert átkarolta a nyakamat és hagyta, hogy cipeljem. Túl messze voltunk a többiektől, az óvóhelyről nem is beszélve. Éreztem, hogy elengedte a nyakamat, és az övem körül matat.

- Mit csinálsz?  
- Próbálok segíteni!  
- Értesz egyáltalán hozzá?

Nem válaszolt, csak egy kattanást hallottam, és nem sokkal később két lövés dördült el, ami után két hangos hörgést hallottam, ami arra utalt, hogy a lövései pontosak voltak. Meglepett, de örültem, hogy hozzám hasonlóan ő sem tojta össze magát ebben a szorult helyzetben. Befutottam a legközelebbi épületbe, ahol talán több esélyünk volt megvédeni magunkat. Letettem, és a kezébe nyomtam a másik pisztolyomat is hogy védje magát, míg én rádiót kaptam elő.

- Yuuki hallasz?

Egy ideig semmi, de hirtelen egy ismerős halk hang válaszolt.

- Hallak, mi történt?  
- Sora kint ragadt, és most együtt vagyunk, de nincs velünk senki! Jól jönne a segítséged!  
- Hol vagytok?  
- A főépületben!  
- És körülvettek minket!

Sorának igaza volt. A Dögök beférkőztek az épületbe, és most közeledtek. A sziszegésük hangja valószínűleg a rádióba is belehallatszott.

- Máris úton vagyok!

Ezzel a kapcsolat megszakadt. Én letérdeltem, és a UMP-45-öst vettem le a hátamról, és félautomatára állítottam, hogy könnyebben célozzak. Mint kiderült, Sorában jó társat találtam magamnak. Mindketten derekasan álltuk a helyünket, és a démonok fogytak, de nem elég gyorsan. Sora kifogyott, én gyorsan újratöltöttem, és közben fél kézzel alátámasztott fegyveremmel lőttem továbbra is. Nem volt egyszerű mutatvány, de Sayuri jól kitanított.

- Defense Skill: Hand Sonic Version 2.

Ez volt a jel. A balunk felől Yuuki szédítően gyorsan mozgó alakja tűnt elő, és hihetetlenül gyorsan utat vágott nekünk. A második verziós Hand Sonic keskenyebb és hosszabb pengéjű volt, ami gyorsabb támadást engedett meg. Intett felénk, mire mi azonnal felugrottunk, és futottunk is arra. Mikor kiértünk, Yuuki kézen ragadta Sorát, és miközben a lánynak épp elég ideje volt, hogy ledobja a pisztolyokat, és már rohantak is a biztonságos hely, az irodaépület felé, ahol az igazgató irodája biztonságot nyújthatott. Én nagy levegőt vettem, és megfordultam, hogy megnézzem a démonok helyzetét, de majdnem vesztemre, mert majdnem elkapott az egyik, de egy lövéssorozat megmentette az életemet, amit megint csak egy biztos kéz adhatott le: Sayuri.

- Már megint neked köszönhetem az életemet!  
- Később hálálkodj! Most gyerünk a többiekhez!

Igaza volt. Miközben hátráltunk, kölcsönösen fedeztük egymást, míg el nem értük a többieket, akik most kénytelenek voltak egymást fedezni, mivel mindenhonnan özönlöttek. Csatlakoztunk, és már öten aprítottuk őket, amikor Yuuki csatlakozott hozzánk. Most már hatan voltunk, de csak özönlöttek.

- Nem bírunk velük! El fognak söpörni minket!

Sayuri kétségbeesett kiáltása most mindenkit megrázott. A Szőke lány összeesett és a füleit befogva, könnyeivel küszködve kiabált:

- Nem akarom! Nem akarom még egyszer ezt átélni!

Eszembe ötlött, amit a barátairól mondott, és egy pillanatra magam is elkomorultam, de amikor körülnéztem, és láttam a többiek elkeseredett küzdelmét, csak egy pillanatig gondolkodtam, majd Sayuri hóna alá nyúltam, és felsegítettem.

- Ne most zuhanj össze! Még állunk, te pedig most nem adhatod fel!  
- De hát!  
- Nincs de hát! Védd magad!  
- Akkor sem tehetünk sokat, fogytán a lőszerünk!

Tamaki jól látta át a helyzetet, és most tényleg szoros volt a helyzetünk. Nem volt más választás.

- Akkor mindenki váltson félautomatára, és hátráljunk a falig! Ott biztonságosabb lesz!

Mindenki rám nézett, majd szó nélkül engedelmeskedtek. Mindannyian az irodaépület falának vetettük a hátunkat és egymást fedezve tettük a dolgunkat. Néha azon vettem észre magam, hogy Sayuri az én oldalamat is védi, ami annyit tett, hogy összeszedte magát, de még mindig sok volt hátra. Yuuki elkeseredetten küzdött, és már mi is lankadtunk. Ekkor egy olyan dolog történt, amire a legkevésbé sem számítottunk. Egy újabb robbanás, és hirtelen minden megremegett. Ekkor szinte a semmiből még több SSS-es alak tűnt elő, akik eddig minden oldalon velünk egyszerre folytatták a harcot, és elindult a végső előrenyomulás. Mivel már többen voltunk, így több esélyünk lett. Ketten hatalmas ládákat hoztak felénk, és meglepetésünkre olyan fegyverek kerültek elő belőle: Egy hatalmas Helikopter géppuska, amihez akkora lőszeres heveder tartozott, hogy amikor Tamaki magára aggatta, olyan volt, mint egy múmia.

- Na gyerünk! Takarítsunk!

Nekem és a többieknek is bőven jutott lőszer, pár gránáttal meg is lettünk spékelve.

- Ezek időzítősek! Amikor kibiztosítod, 3 másodpercetek van, hogy eldobjátok!

Sayuri beszéd után cselekedett is. Kibiztosította a gránátot, majd elhajította, amilyen messzire csak tudta, a szétrobbanó szerkezet repeszei épp olyan hatékonyak voltak, mintha sorozatban lőttünk volna rájuk. Mindannyian követtük a példáját, Yuta dobott a legjobban, Riku pedig csak segített neki. Én nem voltam soha jó dobó, de mivel az életemről volt szó többé-kevésbé, ezért nem hezitáltam, hogy akkorát hajítsak, amekkorát lehetett. Tamaki közben tüzet nyitott a géppuskával, és olyan gyorsan hullottak a dögök, hogy öröm volt nézni. Szép lassan tisztult az ég, és egy idő után teljesen elhalt a sziszegő hang is mindenfelől. Végül Tamaki is kifogyott. Egészen eddig őrült módjára üvöltött, miközben úgy aprította a démonokat, mint más a krumplit. Miután a fegyverek elhallgattak, minden teljesen nyugodt lett. Én és Yuuki is holtfáradtan rogytunk a földre, míg a többiek egymás nyakába borulva örültek a győzelemnek.

- Győztünk!

Ezt lehetett mindenfelől hallani. Én nem is hallottam már semmit, csak odamentem a most már zokogó Sayurihoz, letérdeltem mellé, és átöleltem. Rettenetesen zokogott, de ezek már az öröm könnyei voltak, amik annak szóltak, hogy méltó bosszút állt a barátaiért. Ez egy kedves pillanat volt, amin még a két új barátunk is meghatódva borult egymás nyakába. Ők ketten csak először láttak éles akciót, igaz én is csak másodszor, de ez mindannyiunknak nagy próbatétel volt.

Aznap este a végső eligazításon már mindenki teljes örömmámorban fürödve ünnepelte a győzelmünket. Misaki csak ült csendben, míg a pezsgő úgy folyt, mint a vízesés, és mindenki kicsit becsiccsentve énekelte a győzelmi indulót, amit még aznap délután költöttek. Én is fennhangon énekeltem, Sorával együtt, aki most már a SSS civil egyenruhájában ült közöttünk. Ő volt, aki a dalt írta, a szöveg meg az én nem túl zseniális ötletem volt. Úgy egy órával később a nép szétoszlott és csak én és a csapatom maradtunk ott. Igen.. Én és a csapatom, mert Tamaki bevallotta, hogy ő már látott egyet 's mást életében, de olyan csodabogarat mint én még soha, így ő már ott sem volt. Misaki odalépett hozzánk (Sorához is) és egy-egy kitűzőt aggatott ránk, ami amolyan beavatási szertartás volt.

- Nagyszerűen teljesítettetek! Gratulálok!  
- Akkor most már mi is farkasok vagyunk?

Misaki csak mosolyogva bólintott.

- Igen! Tudjátok, az elit alakulat nagyon sok embert veszített a hadművelet során, és kellenek ilyen belevaló fiatal tagok közénk!  
- Ez azt jelenti?  
- Igen azt!

Sayuri válaszolt Misaki helyett, aki eddig csak a sarokban állt és figyelt minket. Most előlépett, és Misaki mellé állt.

- Jól teljesítettetek! Gratulálok!  
- Tudtam! Te vagy az alvezér!

Ez a felismerésem természetesen hosszú megfigyelés eredménye volt, mivel már rég észrevettem, hogy Sayuri és Misaki egészen máshogy beszélgetett egymással, és bizonyos kérdéseket is egyedül vitattak meg. Társaim most mérhetetlenül büszkén álltak mellettem, és dagadó büszkeséggel viselték úgy jelvényüket, ami a legjobbak közé sorolta őket, és engem is. Nem sokkal később már Sora és én sétáltunk vissza a kollégiumba. Sora hallgatott, és néha felsandított rám.

- Mi van?  
- Semmi... Csak próbálom megszokni, hogy közlegényből hirtelen hadnagy lettél!  
- Egy szó sem volt erről!  
- Pedig Misaki azt mondta, igazi vezéregyéniség vagy!  
- Komolyan?  
- Igen! Inspirálsz másokat, és kiállsz mellettük a nehéz helyzetekben is! Mi ez, ha nem vezéri adottság?  
- Te is ezért gondoltad meg magad?  
- Igen! Ezért is!  
- És miért még?  
- Mert egy jóképű fiú hagyta, hogy fedezzem a hátát a legszorongatóbb helyzetben, ezzel bizonyítva, hogy bízik bennem eléggé, hogy a társa lehessek! Nekem ennyi elég!

Ez az utolsó kis monológja megfogott... Csak miattam és amiatt a kis lövöldözés miatt lett tagja a SSS-nek egy délután alatt? Ez megtiszteltetés.

- Na és a dalod?  
- Ne félj! Lesz időm bőven megírni! Csak az egyenruhám változott!

Ebben igaza volt. Jó érzés volt tudni, hogy egy hosszú békeidőszak következik ránk. Hacsak a démonok nem tudják kiásni magukat a föld alól valahogy, nem lesz rájuk gondunk! Intett, és belépett a lánykollégiumba. Én néztem utána, és jót mosolyogtam.

- Jóképűnek nevezett!

Ezzel a gondolattal fordultam be a kolesz ajtaján, és nyugovóra is tértem.


	4. A táborozás

**IV. Fejezet**

**Táborozás**

A béke köszöntött a mi kis világunkra. Mondhatom nyugodtan, hogy a mi kis világunk, hiszen nem kellett a démonoktól tartanunk. Eltelt egy nap, eltelt kettő, és gyakorlatilag azon törtük állandóan a fejünket, hogyan üthetnénk el az időt hasznosan és mégis szórakozva. Voltak, akik csapatokat szerveztek, és foci és Baseball meccseket rendeztek. Én részemről a barátaimmal együtt töltöttem minden időmet. És felépült a napi rutin is:

Ha Yutaval találkoztam, füstöltünk és ő táncolni tanított. Nem igazán értem miért.  
Ha Rikuval találkoztam, füstöltünk és ő mesélt nekem a családjáról, és a szép évekről, amit a siket-néma szüleivel így is leélt boldogan. Sajnos valószínűleg nem egészen egy szívinfarktussal szándékozta befejezni az életét.  
Ha Tamakival találkoztam, iszogattunk és füstöltünk. Tamaki lakosztálya olyan volt, mint egy füstös kocsma, de én nem bántam. Ilyenkor Yuta és Riku is velünk volt.  
Ha sikerült kiszellőznöm, akkor mindig utamba került Yuuki, aki ugye nem volt ellene az ilyen szórakozásnak, de mindig érezte, és megszólta, ha ittam. A cigihez hozzá volt szokva, így mellette is füstölhettem.  
Ha Misakival találkoztam, ő szigorúan vette a rendet, nem lehetett semmilyen káros szenvedéllyel élni. Bár az is igaz, hogy ő maga meg egyszer szivarra gyújtott. Azt persze nem sajnálta tőlem se, így vele is elvoltunk. Megtudtam, hogy ő életében is katona volt, és egy Afganisztáni bevetés során aknára futott civil autóban halt meg, mikor a robbanás szétroncsolta a lábát és elvérzett. Ez elég durva...  
Sayuri nem csak egyszerűen erős dohányos volt, hanem egyik cigi még a szájában volt, de már gyújtotta a másikat. Megértettem, hiszen ez az őt érintő stresszhatások miatt nem is volt csoda.  
Végül Sora is sorra került. Vele egészen más volt. Ő is füstölt, de csak mértékkel. Általában a gitárjával és a jegyzeteivel járkált mindenhova, és ha találkoztunk a zenéről beszélgettünk és eljátszotta a dala aktuális kész részeit. Bár még nem volt szövege, és a dallam sem volt összefüggő, azért alakult.

Néha elnéztem Sorát, hogy milyen elszántan csiszolgatja azt a dalt, és nem tudtam megállni, hogy kicsit közelebb csusszanjak hozzá a padon, vagy lépcsőn, vagy ahol éppen ültünk, és egészen közelről hallgassam a játékát. Egy alkalommal odáig jutottam, hogy merészen a vállára hajtottam a fejem, miközben ő gitározott. Megállt, és egy szúrós pillantással megkísérve, színlelt sértettséggel szólalt meg:

- Nanana! Ne zavard a művészt munka közben!

Felkaptam a fejemet, de ő nem bírta sokáig és elnevette magát. Egy ideje annyira jóban voltunk, hogy ez a tréfálkozás már mindennapossá vált. Most azonban egészen más történt, mint szokott. Általában a hasát fogta a nevetéstől, mert rém idétlen képet tudtam vágni ilyenkor, és miközben nevetett még a könnye is kicsordult. Ilyenkor úgy csengett egyébként is szépen zengő hangja, hogy az angyalok nem kacagnak szebben talán. Ilyenkor gombóc volt a torkomban, de most a nevetést hirtelen megszakította azzal, hogy közelebb hajolt hozzám, és egy nagy puszit nyomott a homlokomra.

- Csak vicceltem, te dilis!

Amikor így nevetett mindig éreztem, hogy én is bambán vigyorgok, de ezután a mozzanat után éreztem, ahogy lángba borul az arcom, amitől csak még jobban kacagni kezdett. Szerettem, ha nevet, mert ilyenkor még szebb volt, mint általában, ha ez ugyan lehetséges.

Teltek a napok, és nagyon unalmas kezdett már lenni az élet ebben a nyugis iskolában. rá kellett jönnöm, hogy amit eredetileg hobbi szintű fogyasztásnak szántam cigi ügyben, lényegében láncdohányosság felé közeledett, mikor, hála barátaimnak, napi 4 doboz is elfogyott néha... Na jó, sokan ennél sokkal többet szívnak ennél, nekem ez is elég lett volna a tüdőrákhoz... Ha nem vagyok már eleve halott.. Egy napon aztán Tamaki mindannyiunkat összehívott, hogy megbeszéljük a következő teendőinket. Ezt ő mondta így, és nem is ellenkeztünk. Sayuri és én szokás szerint elsők voltunk, utánunk Yuuki, Sora és persze Yuta és Riku utolsónak. Misaki most sem tartott velünk, elvégre neki mindig fontos dolga van...

- Mindenki itt van? Nagyszerű!  
- Szóval miért is hívtál össze minket?

A kérdés jogos volt Yutától. Tamaki jót is mosolygott ezen, majd folytatta.

- Nos, mint szerintem mindannyian észrevettétek, a démonok nélkül kicsit ellaposodott itt az élet!  
- Viccelsz? Komolyan fontolgatom, hogy átkeljek, én már nem bírom ezt tovább!

Sayuri szarkazmusa mindent elárult a mindennapjaink monotonitásáról.

- Igen ezt meg is értem... Nekem is elegem van az ücsörgésből, így úgy határoztam, hogy Kempingezni megyünk!  
- Hogy mit csinálunk?

A meglepett kérdés mindenkiből egyszerre tört elő. Tamaki végignézett a meglepett arcokon, majd diadalittasan mosolyogva folytatta.

- Így van, táborozni megyünk, méghozzá az iskolán kívülre, az erdőbe! Fel a hegyek közé, aztán a folyópartra, és az utolsó napon még horgászni is megállunk a folyó legszélesebb pontjánál!

Ez remekül hangzott, így nem is kellett firtatni, hogy akarunk-e menni. Mindenki azonnal hangos üdvrivalgással tudatta tetszését. Tamaki mindenkinek kiosztotta a szükséges felszerelések listáját:

- Pulóver  
- Esőkabát,  
- Kényelmes, lehetőleg nem Gumitalpú cipő  
- Egy nagy hátizsák  
- Elemlámpa  
- Sátrak, amikben aludhatunk  
- Tűzgyújtáshoz eszközök  
- Horgászfelszerelés

Az összes cuccot meg lehetett kapni a Céh iskolán belüli kisboltjában, ami az ebéd kiosztó helyén üzemelt, így nem volt nehéz dolgunk. Ja, hogy mi a céh? Nos, a régi időkben már működött egy árnyékszervezet itt a túlvilágon Céh néven, ami mindennel ellátta a régi SSS-t, többek közt fegyverekkel és lőszerrel. A Mostani Céh is ugyanezt teszi, csak épp minden mással is megáld minket, többek közt a fent listázott dolgokkal is.

Másnap reggel mindannyian összegyűltünk. Szokásához híven Yuuki volt az első, aki már korán reggel ott várt ránk, mint aki nem is aludt, holott friss volt és harmatos. Sayuri és én voltunk a másodikok, aztán Sora és utolsónak Tamaki érkezett a két lógóssal, akik szokás szerint éjjel sokáig voltak ébren. Mindannyian melegítőben voltunk és túrabakancsban, a fiúk vitték a sátrakat és az egyéb málhát. Tamaki előre indult, és közben magyarázta az útvonalunkat.

- Az első két napot a hegyek közt töltjük. Ott végigmegyünk a hegygerincen, majd lesz egy rövid, de kissé meredek ösvény, ami levezet a folyópartra, ahol a legjobb horgászóhelyhez érkezünk majd. Az utolsó estét ott töltjük, és a harmadik napon indulunk haza! Erre gyertek!

Az út jobbra kanyarodott, majd egy darab menetelés után egy hármas keresztúthoz értünk. Jobbra és előre az út emelkedni látszott, a harmadik lejtett.

- A harmadikon érkezünk majd vissza! Erre!

Elindult a középső úton. Ez volt elvileg a hosszabb, de kényelmesebb út, így ezen is mentünk hát végig.

- Szóval... Hogy fogunk tájékozódni?  
- Nem kell semmilyen tájékozódási eszköz! HA el is tévedsz, előbb utóbb mindenképpen az iskolában lyukadsz ki!

Ez jól hangzott ,úgyhogy Tamaki tapasztalataira bíztuk magunkat, hiszen ő már jó darab ideje itt volt, és nem is egyszer járt már kint a vadonban. Az első nap tényleg fárasztó menetelés volt, ami mindannyiunkat megtört egy kissé, így mikor este sátrat vertünk, nem is gondolkodtunk, hanem bezuhantunk és aludtunk mint a tej. Négy sátrunk volt: Egy-egy a fiúknak, és egy nagy közös a lányoknak. A nagyot én vittem, a másik három a két fiú társam között oszlott el. A második nap, ahogy azt Tamaki is megmondta, valamivel könnyebb volt. Itt egy hosszú hegygerincen mentünk végig, de nem haladtunk olyan jól, mivel a lányok folyton meg akartak állni pihenni. Bár ezt én sem bántam, mert dög fáradt voltam, mivel Tamaki úgy ment elöl, mint a vezéregé ére még fent ragadtunk a hegyek között, de egy csendes helyen tábort vertünk és ott töltöttük az éjszakát. A tábortűznél szalonnát sütöttünk, és sztorizgattunk egy darabig, míg mindenki látszólag elálmosodott és lefeküdt aludni. Aztán én hajnaltájban felébredtem, és kimentem levegőzni, mert a sátorban kicsit fülledt volt a levegő. Ahogy kint ültem egy sziklán, egyszerre egy lágy női hang szólalt meg mögöttem.

- Te sem tudsz aludni?  
- Nem!

Sora volt az, már a hanglejtéséről megismertem. Most mellém ült a sziklára és együtt néztük az eget, Ahogy elnéztem, minden olyannak tűnt, mint az életben: A csillagképek, a hold, az ég úgy általában. Bárki is alkotta meg ezt a világot ebben a formájában, nagyon ügyesen dolgozott. Sorára néztem, aki most szintén elmélyülten tanulmányozta a csillagokat, és gyönyörű szemei most elmerengtek egy kicsit. Lassan közelebb csusszant a keze, és hirtelen az enyémen nyugtatta. Én nem bántam ezt, hiszen Sora nagyon kedves személy volt számomra. Megmarkoltam a kis fehér kezét, és így ültünk egy ideig.

- Szerinted létezik Isten?

Ez a kérdés kicsit meglepett. Ezen már magam is gondolkodtam ezelőtt, de mindig ugyanoda jutottam: Majd eldől!

- Talán igen... Valaki csak megteremtette ezt a helyet!  
- Igaz... De miért éppen egy gimnázium? Miért a semmi közepén? Miért ide kerülnek azok, akik hirtelen halnak meg?

Ez is egy érdekes kérdés volt. Ezen még nem gondolkoztam el úgy istenigazán.

- talán Isten vicces kedvében volt...  
- Igen talán...

Most lenézett, és észrevette, hogy egymás kezét fogjuk. Szégyellősen elhúzta, és olyan vörös lett, hogy még a derengő holdfénynél is látni lehetett.

- Bocs... Nem akartam...  
- Semmi baj... Elvégre... Nos... Többé-kevésbé egy pár vagyunk vagy mi a szösz...

Erre kikerekedtek azok a szép szemek. Ő lehet nem is gondolt ebbe bele még? Én meg csak úgy a fejéhez vágtam... Mekkora idióta vagyok!

- Tényleg így gondolod?  
- Igen... Nos, elég sok időt töltünk együtt... És egészen máshogy viselkedünk egymással, mint a többiekkel... Asszem ez így azt jelenti nem?  
- Háth... Van benne valami...  
- Neked volt már párod... Vele hogy volt ez?  
- Nem így mint veled...  
- Úgy érted, velem nem menne igaz?  
- Nem ezt mondtam...

Még jobban elpirult.

- Csak azt... Mondom, hogy vele más volt... Vele csak a zene kötött össze...  
- És velem?  
- Nos veled más... Mert veled jól érzem magam... És olyan furi érzésem van, mikor veled vagyok... Ilyen nem volt Hikaruval...  
- Értem... Figyelj, ha nem akarod így felfogni, akkor vedd úgy, hogy nem is mondtam semmit!  
- Ok...

Most mintha elszomorodott volna, felállt, és visszament a sátrába. Én meg csak a fejemet fogtam.

- Te marha! Ezt elcseszted!

Tamaki folyton piszkált amiért nem kezdeményeztem Sorával kapcsolatban, és most sikerült is elcsesznem... Legalábbis így éreztem. Visszatértem a sátramba, de öt perc sem telt el, mikor halk zörgést hallottam a sátor ponyváján és Sora hangját:

- Alszol?  
- Nem, miért?  
- Átjöhetnék hozzád? Riku szörnyen horkol és Yuuki kisajátította a takarómat!  
- Gyere csak!

Belülről húzós volt a sátorlap. Kétszemélyes, öblös sátor volt, így bőven elfértünk. Felhúztam a cipzárt, és Sora most betelepedett mellém. Ráborítottam a takarómat, hogy kényelmesebb legyen.

- És neked?  
- Én nem vagyok egy fázós fajta.  
- Biztos?  
- Persze! Aludj csak nyugodtan!

Erre már nem szólt semmit, és hamarosan egyenletesen lélegzett, ami azt jelezte, hogy elnyomta az álom. Szép volt, még így is, hogy csak a hátát néztem, és örültem, hogy hozzám kéredzkedett be. Nem sokára engem is elnyomott az álom, és nem is hittem el, mit álmodok...

* * *

_**- Nyolc gól! Nyolc góllal nyertük meg a meccset!**_

Csak ezt tudtam ismételgetni. Szegény édesanyám, nem győzött bólogatni és a kishúgom Mikoto is csak a fejét fogta. El sem tudtam hinni, hogy az iskolai bajnokság döntőjében ekkora fölénnyel tudtunk nyerni.

- Jól van Yamato, tudjuk, hogy sztárcsatár vagy, de nem kell folyton emlegetned!  
- Nem vagyok sztárcsatár! Csak két gólt lőttem!  
- De az egyiket szabadrúgásból!

Mikoto édesen mosolygott. Az a hosszú, szinte véget nem érő barna haj és a csillogó kék szemek. Most csillogott az örömtől, hogy végre tudtam szerény is lenni, de attól is, hogy a csapatom hazavihette a trófeát. Még most is ott lógott a nyakamban az aranyérem, és a klubházban kiállítják majd a kupát. Hirtelen megütötte a fülemet egy ismerős dallam, amit csak nem rég óta adtak le rendszeresen a rádióban.

- Hangosítsd fel!

Kikapcsoltam az övemet, és előre másztam az autó első ülésére. Feltekertem a hangerőt, és élveztem az isteni muzsikát.

- Ez az! Iwasawa Masami... ! Ez a csaj egy zseni... !  
- Mi a dal címe?  
- My songnak hívja... Állítólag megálmodta a szöveget és a dallamot is!  
- Tényleg jó!

Mikoto is előre akart hajolni, de a feszes biztonsági öv nem engedte.

- Ez nem Fair! Tekerd feljebb!  
- Inkább ülnél vissza a helyedre Yamato, és kapcsold be az övet!

Hirtelen csörgött anyukám mobilja, amit fel is akart venni, de a készülék kiesett a kezéből, és le a földre.

- A fenébe!

Lehajolt, hogy felvegye, miközben én és Mikoto is láttunk valami nagyot és ijesztőt kirajzolódni a ködös út kellős közepén keresztbe.

- Anya Vigyázz!

Anya felnézett, és azonnal beletaposott a fékbe, de már túl késő volt. Egy hatalmas csattanás, és én csak azt éreztem, hogy kifelé repülök a szélvédőn az ütközés erejétől. Egy hatalmas ütést éreztem a fejemen, amikor az üveg engedett az én repülésemnek, amit hirtelen egy újabb ütés követett a hátamra, amikor végül leérkeztem a hideg aszfaltra. Mikor felnéztem, egy kamionnak látszó monstrum állt fölöttem, mögöttem az autónk, ami rommá tört. A motorból szivárgott a benzin, és egy kis szikrázást is láttam valahonnan, ami hirtelen belobbantotta a benzint, és az egész autó lassan lángokba borult.

- Anya... Mikoto!

Elkeseredetten akartam kiáltani feléjük, de csak suttogni tudtam. Erőm sem volt, hogy felkeljek. Egyszer csak a benzin tank megadta magát, és hatalmas lángcsóva formájában az egész autó a levegőbe repült.

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

Hirtelen kipattantak a szemeim. Nem tudtam mennyit aludtam, vagy hogy mennyi lehet az idő, csak azt, hogy valami könnyedén rám nehezedik. Most végig néztem magamon, és hirtelen rádöbbentem, hogy Sora fekszik félig meddig keresztben rajtam. A feje a vállamon, a karjait a mellkasomon nyugtatta, jobb lába az én lábaim fölött átvetve, és édesen szuszogott. Végignéztem ezen az angyali teremtésen. Minden tetszett rajta már nagyon régen. Az arca lágy vonalai, az apró száj, a nagy, kifejező szemek, a magas, igazi gondolkodóra jellemző homlok, a hihetetlenül arányos testalkat... Minden. A keblei finoman hozzám nyomódtak, és a könnyű trikóból, amit viselt szép dekoltázs kandikált ki, a bőre fehér volt, de nem hófehér, mint a Yuukié, csak érezhetően elég rég óta nem napozott már egy kiadósat. A haja hollófekete, és most lágyan beterítette a mellkasomat és a karomat is. Olyan csendesen szuszogott, hogy először azt hittem, nem lélegzik. Nem horkolt, nem motyogott álmában, mint a legtöbb ember, hanem édesdeden aludt. Ekkor a sátorponyva másik oldaláról hangokat hallottam.

- Te, Sora hová lett?  
- fogalmam sincs!

Yuuki és Riku voltak azok, de nem sokára egy ismerős pár láb lépéseit is hallottam.

- Mi van lányok?  
- Tamaki, nem láttad Sorát?  
- Nem veletek volt egy sátorban?  
- De igen, de az éjjel elkódorgott valahova!

Erre hallgattak, és a ponyván keresztül láttam Tamaki alakját, ahogy a kezét az állához emelve gondolkodik. Ekkor ért oda Yuta is.

- Szerintem egyértelmű! Yamatoval van!

Mindenki hallgatott erre a kijelentésre. Most jöttek talán csak rá, hogy egyedül én nem keltem még fel, és a sátram belülről le volt zárva.

- Szerintetek mit csinálhattak az éjjel?  
- Na ne kezdd!

Riku eléggé ingerülten szólta le Yutát, és a hangok alapján alaposan nyakon is hajította.

- Jól van na... Egek, még kérdezni sem lehet?  
- Ilyet biztos nem!

A hangokra Sora is megmozdult, és lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Felnézett rám, és hirtelen minden álom kiszállt a szeméből. hirtelen felült, és szégyellősen összehúzott térdekkel ült egy darabig, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Bocs... Nem akartam...  
- Már megint mentegetőzöl! Nincs ezzel semmi baj!

Sora rám nézett, és a kissé riadt arckifejezését lassan egy szelíd mosoly váltotta fel. Most mind a ketten hallgattuk, mit beszélnek a többiek a sátoron kívül, majd az ujjamat az ajkaimhoz emelve jeleztem, hogy maradjon egy kicsit csendben, és lassan, csendben felhúztam a cipzárt, majd egy mély levegőt vettem és elkiáltottam magam:

- TI MEG MIT PLETYKÁLTOK?

Mindenki rémülten fordult felém, Sayuri a mellkasához szorított kézzel nézett rám, mint aki attól fél, hogy szívrohamot kap, míg a többiek nagyokat sóhajtozva próbáltak lenyugodni. Sikerült a tervem és jól rájuk ijesztettem.

- Te jó ég Yamato! egyszer még a szívbajt hozod ránk!

Yuta mindenki nevében beszélt és joggal. Előmásztam a sátorból és Sora is követett, aki már felvette a melegítőjét. Én még mindig gatyában és pólóban álltam a többiek előtt. Nem sokára tábort bontottunk és elindultunk tovább. Én most kivételesen Tamaki mellett mentem, aki kicsit lassított a tempóján, mivel nem sokára elértük azt az ösvényt, amin le kellett ereszkednünk az alattunk lévő folyóvölgybe. Eközben beszélgettünk is, és végre oda terelte a szót az előző éjszakára is.

- Na és? Mit csináltatok a sátorban Casanova?  
- Nem azt, amire gondolsz!  
- Miért mire gondolok!?  
- Na ne szórakozz!

Tamaki nagyot kacagott, és addig faggatott, amíg el nem mondtam neki mindent. ezután megint felvette a szokásos gondolkodó pózát, és így folytatta.

- Na azért nem tagadhatod, hogy jól esett, mikor bekéredzkedett hozzád!  
- Ami azt illeti, tényleg nem bántam...  
- Na ugye... Húh, és az az ébredés... Na az sem lehetett semmi!  
- Na igen... Egy álomszerű ébredés lett volna, ha ti nem kezdtek el olyan hangosan beszélni...  
- A lányok kezdték...

Tamaki széttárta a karjait, és azt el kellett ismernem, hogy igaza van. Nem sokára elértük az ösvényt, és szép lassan elkezdtünk ereszkedni. Egy soros oszlopban haladtunk, mivel az ösvény elég keskeny volt, sokszor keskeny sziklapárkányokon kellett végigmennünk, és nem volt ritka, hogy olyan meredek volt az út, hogy alig tudtunk megállni a lábunkon. Végül azonban elértünk a folyóvölgy legmélyére, ahol a folyó, ami az iskolánál csak két kis patakocska, már terebélyesen kiszélesedett. Itt volt a legfőbb alkalom, hogy mindenki letegye a felszerelését, és egy kis friss levegő mellett, némi nyugtató horgászással töltsük a megmaradt időt ezen a túrán. Alig 10 perc múlva már állt a tábor, Yuta és én elmentünk fát gyűjteni, miközben Yuuki, Riku és Sora leültek beszélgetni.

- Na és? Mi volt az éjjel?

Riku olyan izgatott volt, mint egy kisgyerek a cukorkaboltban.

- Nos... Szóval...

Sora úgy kipirult, mint az érett alma. A két másik lány egyből értette, hogy mi van.

- Csak nem szerelmet vallott?  
- Háth... végül is így is mondhatjuk... Én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy... Megállapította, hogy mi egy pár vagyunk...

Yuuki és Riku szinte kiugrottak a bőrükből örömükben. Szegény Sora csak pironkodott.

- De nem... Nem volt vallomás...  
- De azt mondta, hogy szerinte egy pár vagytok nem?  
- De igen... De...  
- De mi? Hisz ez azt jelenti, hogy ő is érez valamit irántad te buta!  
- Komolyan... ?

Sora olyan zavarban volt, mint egy kisiskolás lány. A két másik lány szinte körbetáncolta, miközben ő csak nagy szégyellősen ült ott ölbe tett kézzel.

- Na és? Egyből szobára mentetek? Vagy mi volt? Mesélj már!

Sora ha lehet még jobban elvörösödött, és csak nagy nehezen folytatta.

- NEM! Csak... Nos...  
- Na?  
- Az volt, hogy ti teljesen kisajátítottátok a sátrunkat, és én nem akartam kint tölteni az éjszakát, ezért...  
- Ezért bekéredzkedtél hozzá!  
- I-igen...

Riku és Yuuki felkapták Sorát, és körbeforgatták. Ha valakik, akkor ők ketten nagyon szorítottak kettőnkért. Ezt a kis történetet Tamakitól tudtam meg, mikor később visszatértem, mivel ő épp a horgászfelszerelés összeállításával foglalatoskodott, de füldugót és szemellenzőt nem rakott. Mikor visszatértünk, mindenki hozzálátott a kirándulás legérdekesebb részéhez. Riku és Yuuki már tapasztalt horgászok voltak. Én magam sem értem miért, de én is emlékeztem rá, hogy hogyan kell ezt csinálni, bár eszembe jutottak halvány emlékképek egy apáról, akivel gyakran jártunk ki egy kis tóhoz pecázni. Amióta azt a különös emlékképet láttam álmomban, minden lassan visszatért hozzám, de senkinek nem szóltam róla. Tamaki Yutát okította, míg én és Sora félrevonultunk, hogy nyugodtabban taníthassam. Közben beszélgettünk is.

- Szóval? Miről beszélgettetek a lányokkal?  
- Honnan tudod, hogy beszélgettünk?  
- Tamaki mesélte. Ő itt volt, emlékszel?  
- Ja igen... Nos a tegnap estéről beszélgettünk!  
- És... Mit mondtál nekik?

Éreztem, ahogy ég az arcom, ami annak volt a jele, hogy kivörösödtem, de Sora is kipirult.

- Mindent...

Erre már tátott szájjal álltam ott egy ideig, majd Sora megfordult és a szemembe nézett.

- De a reggelit nem!  
- Miért, talán bánod?  
- Te talán nem?  
- Hogy őszinte legyek... Nem!

Sora szemei kikerekedtek.

- Úgy érted... Hogy jól esett úgy ébredni?  
- Viccelsz velem? Álmodni sem mertem még ilyen szép ébredésről!

Szelíden mosolygott, és az arcáról eltűnt a szégyellős pír. Most inkább a fantáziáló pír jelent meg rajta. Én csak arrébb rúgtam egy kavicsot, és segítettem neki bedobni a horgot, és egy ideig hallgattunk. Egy idő után azonban nem bírtam tovább, mögé léptem, és átkaroltam a derekát.

- Tudod... Én amit tegnap mondtam... Azt komolyan mondtam... Úgy értem... Szeretném, ha egy pár lennénk!

Sora hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt, és nem szólt semmit. Én csak folytattam.

- Én szeretném, ha egy pár lennénk! Még életemben nem éreztem ilyet egy lány iránt sem... Azt hiszem... azt hiszem beléd szerettem Sora!

Sora még most sem szólt semmit, de éreztem, ahogy egy nagy könnycsepp pottyan a kezemre, amivel átöleltem őt.

- Te sírsz?

Éreztem, ahogy megborzong a karjaimban, majd kibontotta magát az ölelésemből, és lassan megfordult. Nem a szomorúság, vagy a keserűség, hanem a boldogság áradt rám a tekintetéből. El sem hittem, de viszonozta az érzéseimet.

- Nem... Nem igazán sírok, mint inkább örülök...

És mosolygott... Mosolygott, miközben az arcán könnycseppek gördültek végig.

- Akkor...

Közelebb léptem hozzá, és megint átöleltem. Ezúttal ő vissza ölelt, és így álltunk egy darabig. A másik oldalon, a többiek csak figyeltek, és hallottam, ahogy Tamaki megszólal:

- Na! Mi lesz már? Csókold már meg te ütődött!

Jól hallottam ezt, de mivel soha életemben nem csókoltam még meg lányt, ezért nem is tudtam, egyáltalán nem tudtam hogyan kezdjek hozzá. Sora látta a tétovázásomat, és ő kezdeményezett. átkarolta a nyakamat, és közelebb húzott, és egyszerre összeértek az ajkai az enyémmel, ami szinte felforralta a véremet abban a pillanatban. Elengedett és a tekintete elárulta, hogy várja, hogy viszonozzam, ami nem is maradt el, és most egy jóval hosszabb percre sikeredett. Egy perc, ami szinte egy boldog örökkévalóságnak hatott. Amikor elengedtem őt, Sora újra átölelt és csak hallgattuk ahogy a többiek huhognak és füttyögnek, de nem is érdekelt már. Csak ő és én voltunk.

Az éjszaka is hamar eljött. Most már tényleg szándékkal vonultunk ketten a sátramba... Nem, a mi sátrunkba. Az éjszaka elröppent, és a reggeli pletykálkodás megint rólunk szólt, de ezúttal már nem érdekelt minket. Most is egymás karjaiban ébredtünk, és most már nem törődtünk ezzel sem. Nem sokára tábort bontottunk, és elindultunk haza. Mikor beértünk az iskola kapuján, miután tényleg befordultunk a kereszteződésnél, épp úgy ahogy Tamaki mondta négy nappal korábban, több társunk is integetett nekünk, és mi vissza integettünk, miközben egymás kezét fogtuk. És úgy határoztam, hogy nem is fogom elengedni többet! Mert ő volt már a párom, és megfogadtam neki, hogy mindig vele maradok.


	5. Különös Beszélgetések

**V. Fejezet**

**Különös Beszélgetések**

Eltelt egy hónap, eltelt kettő, de a világunk csak nem változott. Sokszor hallottam, hogy egyesek már visszasírják a démonokat. Én részemről elvoltam, hiszen ott volt nekem Sora. Összeköltöztünk egy szobába, nem is akárhogy, hanem Tamaki és Yuta segítségével áthurcoltuk minden cuccát az én szobámba, és a két ágyat összetolva, lényegében egy félig-meddig Francia ágyat hoztunk össze. Tamaki sokszor viccelődött azzal, hogy már csak össze kéne házasodnunk, mert az már tényleg a szerelmünk kiteljesedése lenne. Én ilyenkor csak mérgelődhettem, mivel Tamaki nagyon jó cimborám volt, míg szegény Sora csak pironkodott. Az persze nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy igazán házias volt, mivel rendben tartotta a kis otthonunkat. Már kezdett tényleg olyanná válni, mint egy élettársi viszony. Persze voltak napok, amikor ő is igényelte a saját kis nyugalmát, és ilyenkor én egyedül maradtam, mert Yuuki és Riku folyton vele lógtak, míg Tamaki és Yuta a saját útjaikat járták. Ilyen napjaim voltak még akkoriban, mikor ide kerültem, így megint a bóklászással ütöttem el az időmet. Néha még focizni is beálltam, de inkább hagytam a többieket érvényesülni, és inkább hátul játszottam, vagy a kapuban álltam.

Aztán volt az a különös nap is. Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy azon a reggelen Sora üzenetet hagyott, hogy a lányokkal elmentek a dolgukra. Azon már gondolkoztam persze, hogy ilyenkor mégis mit tudnak csinálni, de nem firtattam inkább. Azonban ami igazán szembe tűnt, az az volt, hogy megint elég üres volt az udvar. Aztán egy ismerős alakot láttam kilépni a főépületből, nyomában egy lánnyal, NPC ruhában. Nem tudtam elsőre megállapítani, hogy Civil-e, vagy NPC, ezért szép lassan közeledtem hozzájuk. A lánynak vállig érő Vörösesbarna haja volt, és egész formás is volt. Nem láttam az arcát, de nagyon szelíd hangja volt.

- Rika, az ég szerelmére!

Tamaki kifakadt. Azt hiszem épp vitatkoztak valamin, mikor odaértem. A lány, akit Tamaki Rikának nevezett most sírós hangon folytatta:

- Na de Tamaki-kun!  
- Azt mondtam hagyj békén!

Tamaki ellökte Rikát, aki jól láthatóan elszomorodott ettől a mozdulattól, és elfordult, majd elszaladt. Épp mellettem futott el, és éreztem, hogy gyümölcsös parfümje volt. Ekkor odaléptem Tamakihoz és a vállára tettem a kezem, hogy észrevegyen.

- Mi?

Tamaki felemelte a tekintetét, és rám nézett. Láthatóan sírt az előbb.

- Tamaki, ez meg mi a fene volt?

Tamaki nem válaszolt azonnal. Nehezére esett beszélni, de miután kiszipogta magát, és kifújta az orrát, végre megszólalt.

- Csak egy levakarhatatlan NPC lány!  
- NPC?  
- Igen, talán meglepődtél?

Tamaki komor volt. Nem esett jól beszélnie erről, így jobbnak láttam inkább nem firtatni. Elindultam, hogy inkább megkeressem ezt a bizonyos NPC lányt, és a legnagyobb meglepetésemre épp a szökőkútnál találtam meg, és még mindig sírt. Odamentem hozzá, és megtapogattam a hátát, hogy egy kicsit megvigasztaljam. Szegény lány, nagyon keservesen zokogott. Azonban mikor felnézett rám, az a hátborzongató üres tekintet nézett rám. Egy pillanatra megremegtem, de leültem mellé, és megvártam, míg kisírja magát. Majd mikor eleget hüppögött, az ölébe eresztette a kezeit, de még mindig könnyesek voltak azok a szép barna szemek, és végigfolytak hosszúkás, hegyes kis állban végződő arcon. Emlékeztem, hogy egy NPC lány nem szokott sokáig sírni, vagy szomorkodni, de ő már vagy félórája így szenvedett, és nem értettem mi baja. Végül megszólalt, ami meglepett. Nem az a szép, vidám, dallamos hang volt.

- Ő küldött?  
- Nem, magamtól jöttem. Rika vagy igaz?

Nem mondott semmit, csak bólogatott. Furcsa volt, és csendes, nem mosolygott, nem csacsogott, csak ült ott komoran. Mintha tényleg szenvedne.

- Te... ?  
- Igen NPC vagyok...

Erre kerekedtek csak ki igazán a szemeim. Egy NPC, aki tudja és bevallja? Még ilyet sem ettem.

- Te... Hogyan?  
- Nehéz lenne megmagyarázni... Én sem értem...

Ő nem érti? Akkor én mit mondjak?

- Szóval te tudod magadról, hogy NPC vagy... Úgy is nézel ki... De mégis emberszerű maradtál?  
- Furcsa igaz?

Monoton volt a hangja, mégis értelmesen beszélt. Érzelmeket nem hallottam ki belőle, csak a szenvedést, és valamit, amit Tamaki hangjából is gyakran: a lelki furdalás hangját. Mintha mindketten ugyan abban a szerelmi bánatban szenvednének.

- Ez furcsa.. Mondd csak... Segíthetek valamiben neked?  
- Ha megtennéd... Megkérnéd Misakit, hogy beszélhessek vele?

Na ez furcsa kérés volt. Egy NPC lány, még ha ilyen furcsa is, miért akarna beszélni a SSS vezetőjével? Bólintottam, majd még egyszer megveregettem a lány vállát, és inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy vissza megyek Tamakihoz, hátha lenyugodott már annyira, hogy beszélni lehessen vele. Meg is találtam az ebédlőben, ahol épp a whiskyt nyakalta. Leültem mellé és próbáltam kezdeményezni.

- Jobban vagy már?  
- Soha nem leszek jobban öcsém!  
- Ki ez a Rika mi?

Tamaki letette az üveget és merően rám nézett. Olyan arcot vágott, mint aki mindjárt felkel és felképel, ami arra utalt, hogy nem szívesen válaszol, de ha annyira akarom...

- Miért kell neked ebbe belefolynod mi?  
- Mert a barátod vagyok!  
- Szerintem ez még kevés indoknak!  
- Akkor vedd így: Ha elmondod, soha többet nem zaklatlak vele!  
- Ezzel nem nyugtattál meg!

Megint nagyot kortyolt az üvegből, de mivel látta, hogy nem tágítok, ezért csak nagyot sóhajtott, és folytatta.

- A fene ette volna meg ezt a szart! Már ez sem elég erős! Inkább Abszintot kéne innom!  
- Attól nem lesz jobb! Áruld el, miért olyan más ez a Rika, mint más NPC-k?  
- Szóval neked is feltűnt?  
- Persze hogy feltűnt! Amikor elzavartad, majdnem egy órán keresztül zokogott! Azt mondtad az NPC-k nem csinálnak ilyesmit!  
- Valóban nem! Ilyesmit nem csinálnak... Mivel az NPC-knek nincs lelkük... Sem szívük!  
- Mi? Ezt magyarázd meg!  
- Legjobb, ha elölről kezdem...

* * *

_Tamaki szemszöge_

Azt még sosem mondtam el neked, hogy hogyan éltem és haltam meg, igaz? Hát halld a történetemet!

**Mikor éltem, csak egy egyszerű, hétköznapi srác voltam. Egyszerű iskolába jártam, egyszerűen éltem, és átlagos jegyeim voltak. Mikor aztán dolgozni kezdtem, elektroműszerész lettem Kyotóban, ahová egy kis faluból jártam be minden nap. A falu maga elég messze esett, de mindig ott volt a vonat, amin minden nap volt lehetőségem látni őt! Egy gyönyörű lányt, aki folyton a könyveit bújta. Orvosi könyveket, amik engem nem igazán foglalkoztattak. De ő annál inkább. Gyönyörű volt, mint egy angyal! Nekem legalábbis. Minden nap egymással szemben ültünk, és néztem, ahogy ő olvas, ő viszont soha, még egy lopott pillantást sem vetett rám. Én 31 éves voltam, ő meg talán 20, egyetemista, és elbűvölően szép. Egy napon aztán ,miután már majdnem egy éve utaztunk együtt minden nap, mindketten állni kényszerültünk, így most egészen közel került hozzám, és meg akartam szólítani, de elsodródott mellőlem, mivel újabb felszállók érkeztek. Amikor aztán megint meg akartam volna szólítani, akkor megtörtént: Katasztrófa történt. Minden elkezdett forogni körülöttem, de nem én lettem rosszul. A Vonat kocsija, amiben álltunk, és maga az egész vonat a saját vízszintes tengelye körül fogott. Rémült sikoltozást és halálhörgéseket hallottam, ahogy az emberek össze-vissza repkedtek, és sokszor egymást zúzták halálra, másokat pedig a repkedő szilánkok szúrtak át, vagy kettétörtek a kocsi nehéz, erős acélkorlátjain, vagy csak kirepültek, és a rájuk zuhanó kocsi alatt zúzódtak péppé. Rettenetes ricsaj, és halálszag volt, és én csak elájultam.**

A következő dolog, amire emlékszem, az volt hogy magamhoz tértem. Nem is tudom, hogyan, de megúsztam élve, de nem sértetlenül. A Hasfalam égett, és valami iszonyúan nyomta a hátamat is. A térdem is égett, és a jobb karom nem engedelmeskedett. Mikor a hasfalamat megvizsgáltam, rájöttem, hogy egy hosszú fémszilánk áll ki belőle. Mikor megtapogattam a hátamnak azt a részét, ahol fájt, majdnem ordítottam a fájdalomtól, mert a fémdarab hegyes vége ott állt ki belőlem. Minden csupa vér volt körülöttem, de nem csak a sajátom. Vagy három másik ember összezúzott holtteste alatt feküdtem, és bár éreztem, hogy én magam is vérzek, ők voltak akik többet véreztek. A jobb karom nem mozgott, de nem is csoda. Egy törött csont állt ki belőle, és iszonyúan fájt. Úgy fityegett, hogy azt hittem le is esik. Amikor nagy nehezen le tudtam tornázni magamról a három hullát, akkor jöttem csak rá, miért fáj a térdem: Szétzúzta egy ülés, ami a pörgés közben egyszerűen rám zuhant. Nem tudam mozdulni tőle.

- Haló! Van még valaki életben?

Nem vártam választ, de hirtelen egy halvány suttogás ütötte meg a fülemet.

- Én... Én még élek...

Arra néztem, és alig két méternyire tőlem megláttam őt. A lányt, akit olyan sokat csodáltam olyan rég óta. Az arcán folyt a vér, a szemei csak meredtek a semmibe, de még élt.

- Hol vagy? Merre vagy?

Ezt suttogta alig hallhatóan. Valószínűleg a rajta fekvő teher miatt nem tudott beszélni.

- Itt vagyok! A lezuhant ülés alatt rekedt a lábam! Nézd integetek!

Még ép bal kezemet felemelve intettem neki, ő pedig csak halványan mosolygott és visszaintett, Megpróbálta lenyomni a ránehezedő súlyt, hogy közelebb jöjjön. Nagy nehezen kievickélt a romhalmaz alól, de nem tudott lábra állni, így hozzám kúszott. Megvizsgált értő szemekkel, és csak megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ez nagyon rossz! Csak kevés időd lehet már hátra!  
- Ne mondd ezt! A vér nem csak az enyém! ÉS különben is... A hasam már nem fáj...

Nevetni próbáltam, de csak egy keserű ordítás tört ki belőlem, mert a fémdarab nagyon kínzott.

- Te vagy az a fiú, aki mindig velem szemben ül!

Kedvesen mosolygott. Hogy figyelt meg magának, ha nem is nézet rám?

- De honnan?  
- Már egy ideje figyeltelek ám! Mindig elalszol hazafelé jövet, akkor néztelek meg magamnak egy kicsit!  
- Te megnéztél magadnak? Ez... Nos kedves...  
- Hisz te is megbámultál párszor...

igaza volt, de az a párszor az minden nap volt. Esténként aztán holt fáradtan utaztam haza, és nem is figyeltem, hogy ott van, de mintha valaki mindig felkeltett volna, mikor oda értünk a mi állomásunkra.

- Te keltettél fel mindig?  
- Igen! Gondoltam nem akarsz a végállomáson kikötni!

Ez kedves volt tőle. Nem is tudtam mit mondjak, csak zavartan forgattam a fejemet, hogy leplezzem a zavaromat.

- Én Tamaki vagyok! Negoru Tamaki!  
- Makino Yuriko! De a barátaim csak Rikának szólítanak!  
- Örvendek... Rika!

Kezet nyújtottam volna, de a jobbom törött volt, így csak mosolyogtam. Ő is mosolygott, így jól elvoltunk. Ledőlt mellém, és addig matatott amíg meg nem találta bal kezemet és megfogta. Nem is tudtam mit szóljak, így csak hallgattam, de nem sokára ki kellett mondanom, mert ahogy ő mondta, nem sok volt már hátra.

- Tudod... Már egy jó ideje figyellek téged...  
- Észre vettem!  
- De komolyan... Azon gondolkoztam, hogy ma végre meg is szólítalak!  
- Ez kedves! Már vártam is!  
- Komolyan?  
- Igen! Ha nem tetted volna, talán én szólítalak meg!

Ez kedves volt. Nem hittem el, hogy ő is így gondolkodott.

Lassanként éreztem, hogy elhagy az erőm. Már nagyon nehezen tudtam csak nyitva tartani a szemeimet, és a légzésem is egyre nehezebb lett. Éreztem, hogy mondanom kell neki valamit, mielőtt ott döglök meg abban az istenverte vasúti kocsiban, ami minden ok nélkül felborult a puszta közepén. felé fordultam, és láttam, hogy ő is sápadt, és alig él már.

- Rika! Rika jól vagy?  
- Nem igazán... Azt hiszem belső vérzésem van! Nem bírom már sokáig!  
- Ez érdekes... Én is így érzem...

Keserű nevetés helyett hörgés tört fel belőlem. Éreztem, hogy valami lefolyik a szám széléről, és ahogy odanyúltam, vért töröltem le, de az csak folyt tovább. A fémdarab felvághatott valami fontosat odabent, mert onnan jött a vér. Éreztem, hogy el kell mondanom.

- Rika! Mondanom kell valamit!

Megborzongtam. Éreztem, hogy elhagy az erőm. Ki kell még nyögnöm ezt!

- Én... azt hiszem... Azt hiszem beléd szerettem! Szavak nélkül is...  
- Ez kedves... Azt hiszem én is... Kedveltelek téged már jó ideje...  
- Ezt jó tudni... Akkor már nem volt hiábavaló!

Éreztem, hogy végem. Még egyszer utoljára egy pillantást vetettem rá, de ő már nem mozdult többet. Úgy látszik az előbbiek voltak az utolsó szavai, én csak lehanyatlottam, és a világ szép lassan elsötétült körülöttem. Minden elhallgatott, és minden megszűnt.

Aztán arra emlékszem, hogy egy lágy kéz simogatja az arcomat, és meleg napfény tűz rám valahonnan. Amikor kinyitottam a szemem, Rika ült mellettem, a fejem az ölében, és csak mosolyogva nézte, ahogy alszok. Az iskolaudvar kellős közepén voltunk, és egy csomó másik ember hevert körülöttünk, akik szintén ébredeztek.

- Hol vagyunk?  
- Azt hiszem... Meghaltunk, és ez a másvilág!

Rika olyan nyugodt volt, és olyan természetesen mondta ezt, mintha ez olyan természetes lenne. Én felültem és ezt az átkozott iskolát láttam mindenfelé.

- Rika... Amit az előbb... Mármint még életünkben mondtam...

Olyan hülye érzés volt ezt így mondani. Meghaltunk mind a ketten, és most mégis itt beszélgetünk. Ő csak kedvesen mosolygott, és mielőtt tovább beszélhettem volna, minden előzetes jel nélkül szájon csókolt. Én még levegőt is alig kaptam a meglepettségtől, de olyan jól esett, hogy nem tudtam ellenkezni. Mikor szétváltunk ő szólalt meg először.

-Ha már megadódott a lehetőség, miért ne adnánk neki egy esélyt!?

Ezzel kézen fogott, és onnantól nem akarta elengedni többet! Szerelmes voltam, és a lány akit szerettem, megadta a lehetőséget, hogy bizonyítsak.

* * *

_Yamato szemszöge_

- A híres Kyotói vonatszerencsétlenség. 210 utas, 210 halott... Rettenetes. Állítólag Egy teherautó állt a síneken, ami magasra volt pakolva Beton elemekkel, és lerobbant a vasúti átjáróban... Ez okozta a szerencsétlenséget. A vonat kisiklott, a kocsik átrepültek a környező utakra is, és rengeteg áldozatot szedtek... Rémes volt... Emlékszem, láttam a híreket.

Tamakira néztem, aki most megint keserűen kortyolt egyet.

- Szóval így lettetek egy pár... De mi történt vele? Miért lett ilyen?  
- Ő volt a démontámadások első áldozata!

Alig akartam elhinni. Tényleg kegyetlen egy ors ez. Így elveszíteni egy ilyen fontos személyt...

- Na és... A szíve, mi ez a dolog szívével?  
- Az a helyzet... Persze ezt csak én gondolom... Hogy ő szerelmes volt , amikor elkapták a démonok... Őt a szíve, és az abban rejlő szerelem tartották meg emberként...

Furcsán néztem rá. Azt hittem, csak az alkohol beszél belőle, de érezhető volt a hangján, hogy valami más benne. Most tényleg őszintén, józanul beszélt.

- Megértelek... Én is ezt szeretném hinni, ha az egyetlenem így veszne el!  
- Te ezt nem értheted! Ő nem csak egy egyszerű NPc, akivel egyik percben még veszekszel, aztán megint kedélyesen beszélgettek! Ő más... Egyedi... Érzelmei vannak, beszél az arca, minden amit mond és tesz természetellenes egy NPC-hez képest!  
- Igen, de kell legyen logikus magyarázat!  
- Igen kell, de mégis mi?

Tamaki olyan volt, mint akit szívlapáttal mellbe vágtak. Megértetten miért akarja elűzni maga mellől azt a csodát, amit Rikának hívtak, de ez akkor sem megoldás, hiszen a lány, NPC, vagy sem, még mindig szerelmes volt belé. Ekkor határoztam úgy, hogy megpróbálok bölcsebb lenni nála kivételesen.

- Tamaki! mint barátod mondom: Azért mert félsz, még nem kell menekülnöd! Nézz inkább szembe vele! Ismerd meg milyen ez a Rika, és szeresd úgy, mintha még mindig a régi lenne!  
- Mintha... A régi... Lenne?

Tamaki lehorgasztotta fejét, és hirtelen nagy könnycseppek potyogtak a földre. Először láttam őt sírni, és engem is megérintett ez az ő pillanatnyi elgyengülése. Hirtelen felállt és odalépett hozzám. Már mondani akart valamit, amikor megszólalt egy édes női hang a háta mögül:

- Tamaki-kun! Itt vagy végre!

Rika volt az. Olyan édesen szólította Tamaki-kunnak, hogy még én is megkönnyeztem. Az a gyengédség a hangjában, az a szép szelíd mosoly... Hirtelen Sora jutott az eszembe... Valűszínűleg én is belebetegedtem volna, ha elveszítem őt, így megértettem Tamaki érzéseit. Ő megfordult, majd egy percig lesütött szemmel állt a lány előtt. Alig hallhatóan mormolta maga elé:

- Ismerjem meg... És szeressem úgy ahogy régen...

Egyszerre aztán felemelte a fejét, és minden szó nélkül odafutott a lányhoz, átölelte és megforgatta a levegőben. Rika csak szelíden mosolygott, miközben a könnyeit a ruhájába törölve, Tamaki csak ezt hajtogatta:

- Szeretlek!

Én nem is akartam tovább zavarni, így eldöntöttem, hogy megyek és beszélek Misakival, hogy tudassam vele, Rika találkozni akar vele. Amikor kiléptem az ebédlőből, hirtelen egy szigorú hang szólalt meg épp mellettem.

- Yamato! Beszédem van veled!

Az árnyak közül Sayuri lépett elő. El is felejtkeztem róla az elmúlt időben. A kiránduláson is csak ott volt, de húzódozott tőlünk, nem beszélgetett velünk, és mióta visszatértünk, azóta is csak került mindenkit, de most hirtelen előkerült. Már napnyugta volt, de láttam, hogy sírt. Éreztem, hogy miről akar beszélni, így követtem. A saját szobájába vezetett, majd bezárta az ajtót, és megkínált, mi mással, cigivel. Én elfogadtam, és egy ideig csendben füstöltünk. Mikor eleget hallgattunk, ln szólaltam meg először.

- Szóval? Mi van veled és a három lánnyal? Megint történt valami?  
- Honnan tudod hogy róluk akartam beszélni?  
- Ismerlek már eléggé!

Sayuri hallgatott, majd miután újabb cigire gyújtott, folytatta:

- Mindenkiről tudni akarod, hogy hogyan halt meg igaz?  
- Igen, de honnan jön ez most ide?  
- Hadd meséljek el neked valamit magamról... Ugyan nem lesz olyan szívmelengető, mint a Tamaki meséje, de igyekszem érdekes maradni!

Tehát végighallgatta az egészet?

- Na jól van, Hallgatlak!

* * *

_Sayuri Szemszöge_

**Álmodtál már arról, hogy Olimpián indulhass? Én igen, és ezért mindent megtettem! Most talán nem tűnik úgy, de valamikor versenytornász voltam, és életem minden boldog percét édesanyámnak köszönhettem, aki az első edzőm, és később a menedzserem volt. 17 éves voltam, amikor sikerült Olimpiai Kvótát szereznem, és bekerültem a Japán válogatottba, és engem választottak, hogy vigyem a nemzeti lobogónkat a megnyitón... Elmondhatatlanul boldog voltam. a Pekingi Olimpián ott lehettem...**

- Nagyon büszke vagyok rád!

Édesanyám csak ennyit mondott, mikor elújságoltam neki a nagy hírt. Már évek óta betegeskedett, és minden kis örömömben meg akartam osztozni vele, mikor meglátogattam a kórházban... Mindenben. A nővérem viselte gondomat, csomagolta el a ruháimat, vitt iskolába minden reggel, és jött el értem, míg szegény anyukámat minden másnap meglátogattuk. Az állapota egyre romlott, és egyre ritkábban engedtek be hozzá minket, de sikerült kiharcolnom, hogy találkozhassak vele ezért a jó hírért. Sápadt volt, az arca beesett, és a szemei is eléggé halványak, mintha nem is lenne egészen tisztában az őt körülvevő világgal, de örült velem, és ez számított.

Egy hónappal később elutaztam Pekingbe, hogy a válogatottal együtt részt vegyek a legfontosabb eseményen az életemben. Sajnos anyukámtól nem tudtam elbúcsúzni, így kicsit szomorú is voltam.

Mikor megérkeztünk, már épp kicsomagoltam, mikor telefonhoz kérettek. Elbeszélgetés volt külföldről, és amikor felvettem, csak a nővérem hangját hallottam, remegő hangot, ami olyan volt...

- Hayuka, te sírsz?  
- Sayuri... Borzasztó... istenem!  
- Hayuka, mondd már, mi van?  
- Sayuri... A mama...  
- Mi van vele?! Mondd már az isten szerelmére!  
- A mama... Meg... meg...

Hallottam, ahogy hangosan felzokog a telefonba. Nem kellett semmit sem mondjon. Tudtam ez mit jelent.

- Meghalt?!

Ezt szinte sikítottam. A kagyló kiesett a kezemből, és én szinte önkívületi állapotban, ömlő könnyek között rohanni kezdtem. Mindegy volt hová, mindegy volt merre, csak el onnan, el a világ elől, és el a szörnyű hírtől, miközben csak elkeseredetten sikítoztam:

- Ne! A mamát ne!

Kirohantam az utcára, éreztem, hogy forog velem a világ, csak sírtam, és nem érzékeltem semmit az ég világon, míg hirtelen, alig pár centire tőlem... Megláttam egy buszt... Ez volt az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem...

* * *

_Yamato szemszöge_

- Ez szörnyű... A Japán tornászlány hirtelen halála... Emlékszem, erre is... Hihetetlen volt...  
- Várj... Te emlékszel erre? Mióta?

Most tűnt csak fel, hogy nem először mondom ezt. Sayuri volt azonban az első, aki észre is vette.

- A kirándulás óta... Amikor én és Sora egy sátorban aludtunk... Megálmodtam a saját halálomat, és azóta minden visszatér... Lassanként...  
- Értem.

Sayuri megértően nézett rám, de még mindig letört volt, így úgy éreztem, folytatni kellene ezt az előző gondolatmenetet.

- Szóval, hogy jön ez ide? Mi köze van Kanna, Miko és Himiko esetéhez?  
- Az, hogy amikor ide kerültem, ők karoltak fel. Ők lettek az új családom... De már ők sincsenek nekem!  
- Azon gondolkodtál már, amit Tamakinak mondtam?  
- Hogy fogadjam el őket úgy, ahogy vannak? Nos...

Lesütötte a szemét, és látszott, hogy vívódik önmagával. Végól felemelte a fejét, és rám nézett.

- Gondolod, hogy így is tudok majd olyan lenni velük, mint régen?  
- Egy próbát megér nem? Mit veszíthetsz? Próbáld meg megismerni őket! Játssz velük! Legyél most te az, aki felkarolja őket!

Sayuri eltűnődött azon, amit mondtam, ezt a szeméből is láttam, így gondoltam, magára hagyom, de még megfogta a kezem.

- Köszönöm!

Ezzel elengedett, és én mentem is a dolgomra. Ekkor láttam, ahogy Sora és társnői visszatérnek. Az én drága párom egyből oda is jött hozzám, és persze, hogy csókkal köszöntöttem, de ezúttal egy kicsit ölelgettem is, örülve, hogy neki kutya baja.

- Neked meg mi bajod?

Kíváncsian rám függesztette a szép szemeit, én meg csak jót nevettem.

- Majd elmesélem... MA elég érdekes napom volt, egy csomó érdekes beszélgetéssel!  
- Mi elmegyünk vacsorázni! Te nem jössz?  
- De majd megyek utánatok, csak van egy kis beszélnivalóm Misakival!

Ebben maradtunk és elváltak útjaink. Mikor épp beléptem volna az irodaépületbe, láttam, ahogy Kanna, Miko és Himiko épp szembetalálkoznak Sayurival, akinek egy labda volt a kezében. Egy kicsit szégyenkezve magyarázkodott egy darabig, majd mikor amazok átölelték őt, láttam, ahogy a boldogság könnyei buggyannak ki a szemeiből. Még intett felém, és és visszaintettem, mielőtt beléptem volna. Misaki irodája előtt azonban egy meglepetés várt. Tamaki és Rika épp akkor léptek be, mikor én odaértem. Mielőtt rám csukhatták volna az ajtót, én is becsusszantam.

- Hát ti meg?

Misaki kissé meglepődött, de nem rajtunk, hanem Rikán, aki szokatlan vendég volt nála. Még soha sem járt NPC az igazgatói irodában.

- Misaki, szeretnénk beszélni veled!

Tamaki és én röviden felvázoltuk a helyzetet. Misaki hol ránk, hol pedig Rikára nézett, majd felállt, lassan körbejárta a lányt, és hümmögve vizsgálgatta. Visszaült a helyére, és folytatta:

- És mit akar itt ez az NPC?  
- Segíteni!

Rika most meghajolt és úgy folytatta:

- Tudom, hogy NPC vagyok, de kész vagyok bármit megtenni, ami csak képességeimben áll, hogy segítsek a SSS-nek!

Misaki nagy szemeket meresztett erre. Egy ideig csendben ült az asztalra felrakott lábakkal, majd mikor végre megszólalt, az csak nekem és Tamakinak szólt.

- Hagyjatok magunkra!

Tamakival egymásra néztünk, majd jót mosolyogtunk, és távoztunk. Mikor szétváltunk, láttam, hogy Tamaki leül a fal tövébe és rágyújt. Tudtam, hogy megvárja Rikát, és mentem is a dolgomra.


	6. Fájdalmas Búcsúk - Egy szívből szóló dal

**VI. Fejezet**

**Fájdalmas Búcsúk - Egy szívből szóló dal**

Az elkövetkező napon a reggeli megbeszélés, mert itt már eligazításokról beszéltünk többet, egy meglepő és rendkívüli dologgal kezdődött. Misaki késett, de amikor megérkezett, Rika követte őt, méghozzá a SSS egyenruhájában. Ez mindenkit meglepett, mivel nyilván mindenki tudta, hogy Rika NPC. Mielőtt Misaki leült volna, maga mellé intett engem, és Yuukit, amin én speciel meglepődtem, mivel nem egészen voltam tisztában vele, hogy mégis mire készül. Mikor Misaki elfoglalta a helyét, szokás szerint Felrakta a lábait az asztalra és úgy kezdett hozzá a mondandójához:

- Hölgyek és urak! A helyzet az, hogy három hírrel is szolgálhatok nektek: Az első Yamatót illeti: Mától hivatalosan ő a 13-as osztag parancsnoka!

Erre mindenki, magamat is beleértve nagy szemeket meresztett, de mind Tamaki, mind Yuuki, mind pedig Rika teljesen nyugodtak maradtak. 13-as osztag eddig nem létezett, azaz én még nem tudtam róla.

- Mielőtt beindulnának a találgatások, hadd mondjam el, hogy a 13-as osztag léte már az elmúlt 3 hónapban nyílt titok, hiszen épp 3 hónappal ezelőtt léptettünk 4 új tagot az elit alakulatba. Így a 13-as osztag tagjai: Yamato, Sora, Riku, Yuta, Tamaki és félhivatalosan Yuuki!

Erre akadt csak ki igazán a szemem. Tamaki mintha rebesgetett volna valami ilyesmit az elmúlt időben egyszer, és mintha azt is említette volna, hogy a kirándulásunk is ennek jegyében került megrendezésre, de arról egy szó sem volt, hogy engem hirtelen ilyen pozícióba helyeznek!

- Na de én...  
- Semmi de! Ez már kész tény, és kész tényeket itt nem szokás megvitatni!

Felállt, hozzám fordult, és kezet rázott velem.

- Gratulálok, Százados úr!

Egyszer mintha Tamaki emlegette volna, hogy csak kevesen kapnak magasabb rangot a hadnagynál, még ha be is kerülnek az elit alakulatba, ezek közül Tamaki Főhadnagy, Sayuri Alezredes, és Misaki természetesen Tábornoki rangban szolgált a SSS magánhadseregében. A rangok persze csak jelképes dolgok voltak, de egyfajta tisztelet övezte a tiszti rangú tagokat. Ami azt illeti, engem ezzel Tamaki fölé helyeztek, ami azért nem esett jól, mert Tamaki nagyon kedves barátommá vált, és mellette, mint vezető mellett mindig biztonságban éreztem magam. Tény azonban, hogy Sayuri is velünk lógott egy időben, és Tamaki parancsainak engedelmeskedett, holott ő volt az alvezér. Ebben mondjuk közre játszott az is, hogy ő volt a megfigyelő a csapaton belül. Nem tudtam, hogy örüljek, vagy szomorkodjak, hiszen ez óriási megtiszteltetés volt, saját csapatot kaptam, és még tiszteletbeli Századossá léptettek elő... Csak zavartan álltam ott és néztem magam elé lesütött szemmel, de Misaki nem hagyott sok időt a tűnődésre, mert folytatta.

- Mindezen felül azonban, a SSS vezetősége, és a Diáktanács, akik helyett a Démonválság idején a hatalmat gyakoroltuk, úgy döntött, megtárgyalják a jövőnket, és a lehetőségeinket ebben a világban! A tárgyalások a mostani megbeszélést követően megkezdődnek!

Mindenki zavarodottan morgolódott. Nem egészen értette senki, mire akarnak kilyukadni.

- A harmadik hírem, hogy a SSS újabb tagot üdvözölhet! Rika mostantól a SSS támogató stábjának lesz a tagja, azaz az én személyi asszisztensemként fog ténykedni!

Mindenfelől a késég hangjai visszhangzottak, mindenki elcsodálkozott a lány megjelenésén, ezen a bejelentésen meg még jobban. Misaki elejét akarta venni a további találgatásoknak, és folytatta.

- Az ok, amiért így döntöttem az, hogy ez az NPC lány tegnap este megkeresett engem, és egy nagyon különleges kéréssel fordult hozzám: A segítségét ajánlotta fel, és azt állította, hogy bármire hajlandó! Semmilyen kifogásom nem volt, hiszen két barátom és bajtársam adta a saját hitelét érte, akik most is köztetek vannak!

Még ez sem oszlatott el minden kételyt, de azért Misaki szava szent volt, így senki sem mert ellene szegülni. Ezek után a gyűlés feloszlott, és Yuuki, néhány civil ruhás alak, Misaki és Rika maradtak csak az igazgatói irodában. Mindenki más ment a dolgára, minket is beleértve. Sora és én a szökőkútnál kötöttünk ki, mi ketten ültünk a kút szélén, a többiek pedig nem sokkal később csatlakoztak, és körénk gyűltek a fűbe.

- Milyen érzés? Százados úr?

Tamaki szúrós, de örömmel teli megjegyzése most is csak piszkálódás volt. Büszkeséggel és némi irigységgel nézett rám, hiszen hirtelen a felettesévé tettek meg, és szerintem minden jó érzésű ember inkább felháborodott volna. Ő azonban csak megveregette a vállamat, és mostani kérdése is olyan volt, mintha teljesen kívülállóként beszélne.

- Ugyan már! Nem lettem semmivel sem több nálatok!  
- Dehogy nem! Lényegében a főnökünk lettél!

Yuta rámutatott az igazságra.

- Akkor is a barátotok vagyok elsősorban!  
- De azért valld be, hogy jól esik!

Csak megráztam a fejemet, elvégre mindannyiunkat egyenrangúnak tartottam, minden értelemben, akár háború volt, akár béke, mint most. Tamaki és a többiek végre nem firtatták tovább, de Tamaki nem tudta levenni rólam és Soráról a szemeit, és mosolyogva folytatta a piszkálást:

- És mikor veszed már el végre Sorát feleségül?

Ez a kérdés megint jól az elevenembe vágott. Kedves volt Tamakitól, hogy ennyire jót akar nekünk, de Sora belepirult csak a gondolatba is, nemhogy még beszéljen is erről. Felálltam, és alaposan a nyakára csaptam Tamakinak, aki ettől be is húzta azt, hiszen nem szerette ha nyakszirten csapkodták. Ezt a trükköt Tamaki elhallgattatására még Sayuri súgta meg nekem. Most sértődötten nézett rám, de mikor meghallotta, hogy mindenki más kuncog, ő maga is hahotázni kezdett. Ilyenek voltunk, barátok, bajtársak és szinte egy nagy család már rég óta.

- Na jól van, mi hagyunk is titeket galambocskáim! Gyerünk srácok!

Erre a végszóra mindenki felkelt, és mire kettőt néztünk, Sora és én már egyedül voltunk. Éreztem, hogy Tamaki készül valamire, de én magam is mondani akartam Sorának valamit, amihez kellett egy kis magány. Elővettem egy apró tárgyat a zsebemből, és csak némi hallgatás után szólaltam meg.

- Mondd csak Sora, hol tartasz a daloddal?  
- Már kész!

Nagyot néztem erre. Már kész? Szóval ezért járkáltak el a lányok olyan sokat az elmúlt időben?

- És.. Milyen lett?  
- Nos ezt majd megtudod a koncerten!  
- Milyen koncerten?

Éreztem, hogy rém idiótán nézek, mire Sora kedvesen elkezdett kacagni rajtam.

- Yuuki elintézte nekünk, hogy koncertet adhassunk, ahol előadhatom a dalomat az egész iskola előtt!  
- Ez komoly?  
- Komolyabb nem is lehetne! Yuta és Riku már vállalkoztak, hogy kiegészítik a zenekart, és Tamaki gondoskodik majd a többiről. Még Sayuri is felajánlotta tegnap, hogy készít posztereket, hogy hirdessük!  
- Ez nagyon szép tőlük!  
- Igen, és Yuuki vállalta, hogy ő majd játszik a Szintetizátoron, így neked csak énekelned kell majd!

Ez megnyugtató volt. Nagyon kedves volt a barátainktól, hogy így tehermentesítettek minket. A Koncert nagyon szép ötlet volt, de az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy mi van, ha... Erre még gondolni sem merek!

- Mondd csak Sora... Mit szólsz ehhez az egész ügyhöz?  
- Hogy te lettél a főnök köztünk? Szerintem már rég kiérdemelted!  
- Nem erre gondoltam!  
- Hanem mire?  
- Amit Tamaki mondott!

Sora egy pillanatra elhallgatott és úgy tűnt nagyon gondolkodik valamin. Mikor végre megszólalt, az eddigi magabiztossága eltűnt és remegett a hangja kicsit,

- Nos... Azt hiszem... Mármint... Szép is lenne... Ha mi ketten végre... Tényleg, törvényesen is egy pár lehetnénk...  
- Komolyan?

Felém fordult, és a mosolyában volt valami, ami érezhetően amolyan biztatás volt. Nekem már végleg elszállt minden kétségem.

- Akkor legyen úgy!

Felemeltem a kezem, és megvillantottam a kis tárgyat, amit eddig szorongattam. Egy karikagyűrű volt, amit az elmúlt napokban már kinéztem, és a párját már viseltem is egy ideje, csak épp senki sem vette észre. Sora szemei most kikerekedtek, és láttam, ahogy egy nagy könnycsepp gördül le az arcán. Megmagyarázhatatlan öröm és boldogság könnye volt ez, és csak bólogatni tudott egy darabig, majd nagyot sóhajtott mielőtt megszólalt:

- Rendben! Akkor menjünk a szentélyhez!

A szentély, ahogy nevezte egy csendes kis zug volt a főépület mögötti lényegében üres téren, ahol úgy lehetett egy kis áhítatot gyakorolni, mintha mintha otthon, mármint az életben, egy templomban lennénk. Minden úgy volt elrendezve, mint egy valóságos szentélyben, még kis imaharangok is voltak felfüggesztve, és minden nap friss virágokkal rakták körbe az egyszerű fehér terítővel leterített faasztalt, amin egy amolyan régimódi áldás feküdt egy tekercsre írva, ami a elég sok ilyen helyen gyakran szerepelt. Ez volt az a hely, ahová mindenki eljárhatott, ha nem volt kinek kiöntse a szívét, vagy csak formálisan akart beszélni Istenhez. Most mi mentünk oda, de egészen különleges okból. Senki nem volt még a környéken sem, sőt még az iskola területén sem találkoztunk egy teremtett lélekkel sem. Mindketten megálltunk a szentél előtt, én kétszer megkongattam a harangokat és Sorához fordultam. Ő csak zavartan nézett rám.

- Most először megyek férjhez... Nem tudom.. Hogy kell ezt csinálni...  
- Háth... Én is először nősülök... Így csak arra tudok hagyatkozni, amit az Amerikai romantikus filmekben láttam...  
- És mi történik egy ilyen filmben ilyenkor?  
- Nos... A Menyasszony bevonul a templomba, talpig fehérben, az arcát fátyol takarja el... Nos fátylunk az nincs, így ez kiesett... De van virág!

Felkaptam egy csomó Hófehér virágot és Sora kezébe nyomtam. egy másik csomóból pedig némi ügyetlenkedés árán, de koszorút fontam, amit a fejére helyeztem.

- Fátyol helyett ez is megteszi!  
- Nem... Nem érzem magam igazán menyasszonynak...  
- Nos... Nincs is hófehér ruhánk, amit felvehetnél... De nekem sincs szmokingom, így egálban vagyunk!  
- Ok, és most mi jön?  
- A pap, aki összead minket, elkezdene beszélni a házasságról, a szentségeiről, az életről, amit együtt elkezdünk... Aztán feltenné a kérdést: "Van-e valaki, aki tud bármilyen indokot, ami ezt a frigyet megakadályozhatná? ".

Szándékosan elváltoztattam a hangom, mikor ezt mondtam, amitől Sora kicsit feloldódott kicsit ls kuncogni kezdett.

- És ezután mi jön?  
- Ezután, ha senki nem szól semmit, márpedig általában nem szoktak, akkor jöhetnek az eskük!  
- És azt hogy kell?  
- Várj...

Egy pillanatig elgondolkodtam, majd eszembe jutott, hogy hogyan csinálják a legtöbb filmben:

- A pap ilyenkor ezt mondja: "Akarod-e ..."

Most jutott csak eszembe, hogy nem is tudom sora teljes nevét.

- Mielőtt elfelejtem, mi is vezetékneved?  
- Kanusuki! Kanusuki Sora a teljes nevem.  
- Értem! tehát: "Akarod-e Kanusuki Sora, az itt megjelent Kiriha Yamato hites férjedül? Fogod-e őt szeretni, bátorítani és becsülni? Kitartasz-e mellette jóban és rosszban? Hajlandó vagy-e mindenki másról lemondva Sírig tartó örök hűséget esküdni néki?"

Sora jót mosolygott, hiszen olyan komolyan adtam elő magam, mintha tényleg én magam lennék a pap. Végül a válasz:

- Igen!  
- "Ugyanez a kérdés neked is szól Yamato!"

Hirtelen abbahagytam a bohóckodást, és mosolyogva válaszoltam meg a saját kérdésemet:

- Igen!

Sora csak kedvesen mosolygott. Hallatlanul jól adhattam elő magam, mert nagyon jól szórakozott rajtam.

- És most mi jön?  
- Most a gyűrűk!

Az eddig a bal kezemen viselt gyűrűt lehúztam és átadtam neki, majd előhúztam a másikat és az ő jobb gyűrűs ujjára húztam, majd ő is megtette ugyanezt.

- Isten és a SSS által rám ruházott hatalmamnál fogva ezennel Házastársaknak nyilvánítalak benneteket!

Ezt már egy harmadik hang mondta, és én azonnal felismertem Tamaki hangját. Mikor felé fordultunk, hatalmas meglepetésünkre nemhogy ő, hanem mindenki ott állt körülöttünk, legyen akár SSS tag, akár civil, akár NPC.

- Na! Mi lesz? Csókold már meg a menyasszonyt!

Ezt nem kellett kétszer mondania! Sora és én immár, ha nem is hivatalosan, de házasok voltunk. Sora később meg is szidott, amiért nem mondtam neki előbb ezt az egészet, de őszintén szólva nem is sejtettem, hogy Tamaki erre készül. Miután mindenki gratulált és sok boldogságot kívánt, ami 700 ember esetében nem épp kis idő, mindannyian az ebédlőbe vonultunk, ahol szabályos esküvői fogadás volt nekünk előkészítve. Kis feleségemet azonnal elragadták a lányok mellőlem, ahogy beléptünk, és engem is jóformán szétkaptak a fiúk, és mire kettőt pislogtam, már szmokingban álltam a szintén kiöltözött társaim között. Mire mi készen lettünk, a lányok is előjöttek, és mikor szétrebbentek, megláttam a legszebb látványt, ami valaha megütötte a szemeimet: Sora tetőtől talpig gyönyörű, hófehér menyasszonyi ruhában, a haja szépen feltűzve, a lábán hófehér cipő. Tamaki, halvány fogalmam sincs honnan, de egy mikrofont kapott a kezébe:

- Hölgyeim és uraim: Az ifjú pár eltáncolja a hagyományos nyitótáncot, a Gyertyafény keringőt!

A zene már meg is szólalt, és én illendően meghajoltam Sora előtt, aki pukedlizett, és ahogy a többiek helyet adtak, bevezettem őt a kijelölt táncparkett közepére, Sayuri, akiről később kiderült, hogy hivatalosan ő volt Sora tanúja, a kezembe nyomott egy égő gyertyát, ami ugye az örök szerelmünk jelképe volt, és mi elkezdtük a táncot. Most jöttem csak rá, milyen hasznos volt, hogy versenytáncos barátomtól tanultam táncolni az elmúlt időben, de mint kiderült, Sorának is jutott ideje erre, miközben a lányokkal csavargott. Miközben táncoltunk, egészen közel hajoltam hozzá, és a a fülébe súgtam:

- Gyönyörű vagy, Kiriha Sora!

Sora csak mosolygott, vagy legalábbis azt hiszem, mert a fényeket lekapcsolták, és a gyertya nem sok mindent világított meg. Mikor aztán a zene véget ért, a fények felgyúltak, és minden helyre állt, mindenki asztalhoz ült, mivel következhetett az ünnepi vacsora, jobban mondva korai vacsora, mivel még nem volt este 6 óra sem. Miután elköltöttük az egyébként fenséges étkeket, amiket a Céhnek köszönhettünk, először Tamaki emelkedett köszöntőre:

- Nos, én nem vagyok a legkreatívabb ember a világon, ezt bevallom! De egyet tudok: a két számomra legkedvesebb ember kötötte ma össze az életét a szemünk láttára, és én nem is lehetnék büszkébb rájuk! Éljen az ifjú pár!

Mindenki emelte a poharát és ittunk is a pezsgőből, ami szépen be is volt hűtve, ahogy azt kell. Ezután még többen is emelkedtek szóra, de a legvégén az ütött igazán nagyot, amikor Misaki emelkedett fel a székéről és emelte a poharát felénk és a többiek felé is, de a hangja érthetetlenül szomorú volt.

- Kiriha Yamato... Kiriha Sora... milyen kedves pár ez igaz? Nos, csak gratulálni tudok nektek, és sok boldogságot kívánok! Azonban van még más is, ami miatt ünnepelünk!

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és lesütött szemmel próbálta összeszedni magát.

- Nos... Ahogy tudjátok, a diáktanács és én ma megvitattuk az SSS és a Túlvilág összes jelenlegi lakójának sorsát! Minek utána már hónapok óta teljes csend honol, és a Démontámadások teljesen megszűntek, ezért úgy döntöttünk, hogy a SSS hivatalosan lemond a hatalom gyakorlásáról, és visszaadja a törvénykezés jogát a Diáktanácsnak.

Mindenfelé zavart zúgolódás támadt.

- Ez egyszerűen annyit jelent, hogy a mai nappal a SSS hivatalosan feloszlik, és a tagjai hivatalosan leszereltek! A További részleteket a Diáktanácstól tudjátok meg! Én csak jó szórakozást, a párnak sok boldogságot, és békés életet kívánok!

Ezzel emelte a poharát, majd egy húzásra kiitta. Ezután sarkon fordult és távozott, de mielőtt távozhatott volna, észrevettem, hogy a kezei körül valami furcsa fény dereng. Nem egészen tudtam mire véljem, de ekkor eszembe jutott amit Tamaki mondott azokról, akik átkelnek.

- Jaj ne!  
- Mi a baj?  
- Misaki át fog kelni!  
- Mi?

Sora a szája elé tette a kezét, hogy elleplezze a meglepetését, és a gondolat feletti bánatát. Én nem is haboztam tovább csak rohantam Misaki után, aki nem ment messzire, mert megállt és leült egy padra nem is olyan messze az ebédlőtől. Rika ült mellette, és sírt. Misaki most őt vigasztalgatta, de mikor odaértem, akkor rám nézett, majd egy tőle szokatlan mosollyal az arcán meglapogatta a lány hátát, és csak ennyit mondott:

- Ne aggódj! Bár azt mondtam, hogy az én asszisztensem leszel, azért még biztos vagyok, hogy Yuukinak is szüksége lesz rád!

Rika szomorúan bólintott, majd még egyszer átölelte Misakit és visszatért az ebédlőbe. Misaki most egyedül maradt velem, és most már az egész testét egy ragyogó aura vette körül, ami azt jelentette, hogy már csak percek vannak hátra az átkeléséig.

- Miért Misaki? Miért akarsz itt hagyni minket?  
- Mert eljött az időm! Teljesítettem a küldetésemet!

Ezek az egyszerű mondatok olyanok voltak, mint a pontos kardszúrások. Szinte éreztem, mennyire szomorúak lesznek a többiek.

- Na de Mi volt a küldetésed?  
- A béke!

Ez is szíven ütött. Csak ennyit akart elérni? Mikor rám nézett, a zavart arckifejezésemből rájött min gondolkodok.

- Tudod, mikor éltem, az egyetlen vágyam az volt, hogy hazavezessem az embereimet és békében élhessünk a családjainkkal. Nem mondtam még, de Amerikában éltem le az életem nagy részét, és Tengerészgyalogosként szolgáltam az utolsó napig. Sajnos a küldetésem akkor meghiúsult, és csak most, hogy végre békét adtam mindenki másnak, már végre nyugodtan kelhetek át!  
- Na de mi lesz, ha mégsem végleges a béke?  
- Nos... Sajnos ezt már nem látom meg, mert az idő eljött! Ha mégis bármi olyan történne, amit nagyon nem szeretnék... Akkor hagytam egy levelet a pácélszekrényben az irodában! A kód 806138! Abból majd megtudjátok, mit kell tennetek!

Nem is mondott többet semmit, odalépett hozzám, átölelt, egy pár könnycseppet törölt a ruhámba, majd a fényben, ami körülvette egyre fényesebben kezdett ragyogni, míg végül fényfoszlányokra bomolva, az égbe szált, és eltűnt. Ilyen volt hát, ha valaki átkel... Egy nagy könnycsepp gördült végig az én arcomon is, mivel ugyan nem ismertem olyan jól Misakit, mint a legtöbben, ettől függetlenül tiszteltem és barátomként szerettem őt is. Mikor visszatértem, minden szempár rám szegeződött, én meg csak megráztam a fejem. Mindenki egy percnyi csenddel adózott Misaki emléke előtt, majd mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatódott a buli. Misakit mindenki ismerte és szerette, de csak én és Sora merültünk el jobban a gyászban az elvesztése felett.

* * *

Eltelt egy hét, és Sorával és a banda többi tagjával elkezdtünk készülni a nagy koncertre. Én és a Feleségem... Még mindig meleg érzésekkel töltött el, ha belegondoltam... Minden ment, mint a karikacsapás, még a poszterek is kikerültek az iskola minden nagyobb épületének falára, még a wc-be is. Minden jól haladt, és minden rendben volt, azt az apróságot kivéve, hogy egyel kevesebben voltunk, és már mindenki kivétel nélkül civil ruhában járt. Rika, ahogy azt megígérte Misakinak, Yuuki hűséges segítője lett, mi végre minden szabadidőnket próbálással töltöttük, míg a többiek örömmel néztek előre a közelgő nagy eseményre. Eltelt egy hónap, és egy szép Vasárnap estén jött el a koncert ideje. Én és a csapat nagy része már majd kiugrottunk a most szándékosan felvett SSS egyenruhánkból, épp csak Sora, a Szólógitáros és énekes volt az, aki nagyon be volt gyulladva.

- Sora, nyugi! Nem lesz semmi vész!  
- De én félek, hogy felsülök, és egy szót nem fogok tudni kimakogni!  
- Akkor ne te énekelj először! Majd Yamato kezdi!

Sora rám nézett, és én bólintottam, erre ő nagy nehezen fellélegzett, és bár még mindig gyötörte a lámpaláz, azért összeszedte magát. Bár énekelni lehet hogy nem tudott volna az embertömeg előtt, akik kint vártak minket, azért gitározni még nem felejtett el. Hamarosan hallottuk Tamaki hangját, aki ceremóniamesterként bejelentett minket:

- Hölgyeim és Uraim! A pillanat elérkezett! Köszöntsük a színpadon: A Squad13-t!

Ezt a nevet választottuk a zenekarnak, mivel egyértelműen illett ránk, elvégre mi voltunk a 13-as különítmény. A függöny felment, a fények kigyúltak, és én voltam, aki a mikrofonhoz pattantam, hogy szószóló legyek:

- Alright Everybody! Mindenki itt van?!

Erre minden felől sikítozás és ordítás hallatszott.

- Jól van! Akkor kezdjük azzal a számmal, ami minket, mint zenekart először összehozott! Mach 23! Hagy szóljon!

Tamaki megadta a jelet, és belecsaptunk a húrokba, ha lehet így fogalmazni!

Amikor a dal véget ért, a fiúk üvöltve fejezték ki a tetszésüket, a lányok pedig szinte velem énekeltek, ami meglepett. Sorára néztem, aki gyönyörűen varázsolt most is a húrokon, és most már fellazulni látszott. Most még a fejét rázta, tehát nem akart énekelni, de már közeledett az ő ideje.

- Rendben, akkor most keményítsünk be! Jöjjön a Metallicától a Ride the Lightning!

Yuta egészen hihetetlenül jól adta elő ezt a dalt, nekem nem feküdtek ezek a fajta hangok, de amin még jobban meglepődtem, az az volt, ahogy Sora a gitárszólót előadta. Egészen átszellemült arccal csinálta. A közönség tombolt, és ez mindent még magasabb szintre emelt, mint eddig. Nem volt már kérdés, hogy merre menjünk tovább, de ezúttal Sora szólt a mikrofonba:

- Most, egy kicsit lazítsunk... ! Én a lírai dalok híve vagyok, ha éneklésről van szó, ezért... Lányok, az érzékenyebb lelkűeknek és a fiúk közt is a gyengédebb érzelműeknek szóljon egy nagyon szép dal egy nagyon szép animéből, amit nagyon szerettem, mikor éltem: Palm of a Tiny hand!

A Közönség meglepetten fogadta a bejelentést, de mikor megszólalt a dallam, mindenki megértette az egészet, és az, ahogy Sora énekelt, az valami elbűvölő volt:

Nagyon büszke voltam Sorára, mivel nem hiszem, hogy sokan álltak volna a mikrofon elé, és énekelték volna el ezt a hihetetlenül szép dalt, pláne nem két olyan után, mint amit én és Yuta előadtunk. Sora különleges egy lány volt, de ha neki ezt tetszik, az az ő dolga nem? A közönség is jól fogadta, és volt is vastaps a végére rendesen.

- Rendben! van egy együttes, akik nagyon hasonló nevet választottak maguknak, mint mi! Tudjátok kik ők? Eltaláltátok! A Sum 41, és az egyik legütősebb daluk, a We're all to Blame!

Ez az én dalom volt. Imádtam, itt kiadhattam magamból a legjobbamat, amit csak tiszta hangon tudtam énekelni, miközben Yuta ordibálta a vokált. Mindenki velünk tombolt, és a Tornaterem szinte felrobbant a hangzavartól.

- Na és most! Egy dal a Three Days Garec-től! Hadd szóljon Tamaki!  
- Én?

Tamaki elősétált a backstageből, mikrofonnal a kezében, és zavartan vakargatta a nyakát. Én csak biccentettem felé, hogy nyugodtan, mert ezt a dalt ismeri. Ő is ott volt velünk a próbákon, és tudta, hogy erről a dalról sokat vitáztunk, ki adja elő. De mikor meghallotta a dallamot, azonnal tudta, hogy ez kell neki:

Még nekem is borsózott a hátam a dal hallatán, Tamaki átkozottul jól adta elő... Hihetetlen volt, de azzal a lendülettel, ahogy a dal véget ért, le is ment a színpadról.

- Sora? Most te vállasztasz!  
- Rendben! Skillet emberek? Mert ha igen, Akkor jöjjön a Monster!

Ez megint Yuta dala volt, és én és Sora vokáloztunk. Erre már nem lehet igazán szavakat találni. Most azonban Riku lépett előre a mikrofonhoz. Eddig ugye ő nem jutott szóhoz, de most ő következett.

- Én jövök! Mit szólnátok egy jó kis daltól tőlem?

Mindenki ujjongva várta és Riku mosolyogva fogadta, hogy neki is eljött a ragyogás ideje.

- Akkor jöjjön a Nightwishtől az Amaranth!

Gyönyörű dal volt, és nem tagadom, ettől is megborzongtam. Riku meghajolt, ő ezzel be is fejezte a kis szereplését. Sora intett nekem, hogy ő következik.

- És most egy kis lírai dal: Evanassence és a My Immortal!

Ez a dal mindenkinek viszacsalta a könnyeket a szemébe, és éreztem, hogy én is könnyezek a végén. Szép volt ez a dal, nagyon, Sora pedig szívből énekelte. Én következtem:

- A végére, ha már volt egy OST-nk egy animéből, most jöjjön egy másik, ami az én kedvenceim közül való: Ha azt mondom, hogy Masa'aki Endoh, és Yuusha-oh Tanjyou?

Minden felől a tomboló öröm sikolyai és ordításai szólaltak meg.

- Akkor vaduljunk!

Ez volt a csűcspont. Mindenki velem és a zenekarral tombolt. Sora úgy bűvészkedett a hűrokon, hogy a hideg csak úgy szaladgált fel le a hátamon, de a többiek is nagyon jól vokáloztak, mikor kellett, és meglepetésemre nem is kevesen énekelték velem a dalt a közönség közül is. Itt kellett volna véget vetni az egésznek, de Sora odajött hozzám, és a fülembe súgta:

- Készen állok! Most jön az én dalom!

Csak néztem rá, de mivel nem volt más választásom, csak bólintottam és ő visszatért a mikrofonhoz, de a vérvörös szólógitár helyett most a régi akusztikust vette elő.

- Hölgyeim és uraim! A mai este záróakkordjaként fogadjátok szeretettel a Saját dalomat! Címe még most sincs, de a többi majd beszél magáért!

Szépen lassan kezdte, először halkan egyedül, miközben lassan bekapcsolódott a zongora is, és a lágy basszus is megjött, ő pedig hátborzongatóan szép, tiszta hangon kezdett el énekelni, Angolul:

**When I Left my old life behind  
I didn't know what will await me!  
Little did I think at that time,  
That I'd find new friends here!**

I've waited so long to find someone who would understand the voice of my Heart  
But I've found something far more than that, I've met someone who shares my love for  
My very Life!

I don't walk alone anymore  
I have my friends with me at all time  
I have met my even match here  
And I'm not a lonely voice in the wind  
I have never felt so happy,  
Now I wouldn't want to lose it all!  
My heart has opened up finally  
And I'm happy with my life now!

I had a dream that came true here  
I found the one I truely love!  
I finally found something  
I want to live on for

The moment I saw him was the moment I finally understood  
I had to meet him someday, And it was here, I finally realised  
What is Love!

His heart beats along with mine now  
His mind works at the same level as me  
I share a strong bond with him  
And I'm his by soul and body here!  
My dream was meant to come true  
When I married him was the greatest day!  
I now know how hard it will be  
To leave him behind when I leave here!

I won't walk alone anymore  
When I'm gone I'll still have him!  
When I wake up in the morning  
He might not be there with me!  
I will still not faulter now  
As I have his heart and everything  
I thank him for the wonderful times  
And I know I'll find him again someday!

Never mind the sadness now  
He is the one I'll give everything  
He will be my only true love  
I'll never ever Foget him!  
In my Dreams I'll see him all the time  
I'll find him if it costs everything  
When I recall his gentle smile:  
HE will always be my Everything!

Ahogy énekelte ezt a dalt, és rájöttem, hogy a dal rólam és nekem szól, alig hittem el, hogy sora ilyen irányba ment el a szöveggel. Mikor az utolsó sort énekelte fel, felém fordult, és felém nyújtotta a kezét, ami hirtelen fnyesen világítani kezdett.

- Jaj ne!

Sora visszafordult a közönséghez, könnyek között meghajolt és szívből megköszönte mindenkinek, hogy ott volt, és elbúcsúzott, de nem csak formálisan, hanem véglegesen, majd leszaladt a színpadról. Yuta és Riku értetlenül néztek, míg Yuuki csak intett, hogy menjek már utána! Én mindent eldobtam, ami a kezemben volt és eszeveszettül rohantam a lány után, akit mindennél és mindenkinél jobban szerettem. Olyannyira rohantam, hogy kapásból le is gurultam a színpad lépcsőjén, és alapoan be is vertem a fejem, de nem törődtem semmivel sem, még a várző sebbel sem a fejemen, csak rohantam Sora után, aki közben eltűnt a szemem elől. Imádkoztam, hogy ott legyen, ahol először találkoztunk: A szökőkútnál. Mikor odaértem, megláttam Sora egyre fényesedő alakját, és kétségbeesetten kiáltottam felé:

- Sora!

A kis feleségem megfordult, és rám függesztette az ő meleg, szeretetteljes tekintetét, én meg odarohantam, és átöleltem őt, olyan szorosan, ahogy csak tudtam, anélkül hogy kárt tennék benne. Sora már erősen könnyezett, hiszen ő sem akart még elválni, de muszáj volt.

- Yamato! Kicsim! Ne... Ne sírj... !

Még ő mondta, mikor zokogott? Én magam is könnyeztem, és nem is tudtam mást hajtogatni:

- Szeretlek kicsim! Szeretlek!  
- Én is téged! Mindennél és mindenkinél jobban!

Elengedtem, és merően a szemébe néztem.

- Akkor miért kell elmenned? Arról volt szó, hogy örökre együtt maradunk nem?  
- Hidd el, én sem szeretnék semmit jobban annál, de nem megy! Lejárt az időm!  
- Nem! NEEEM!

Nem bírtam tovább, ordítanom kellett. Nem bírtam elviselni a gondolatot, hogy elveszítsem őt.

- Te vagy az első, és egyetlen szerelmem Sora! Kérlek ne hagyj itt! Nem hagyhatsz itt!  
- De hát nem hagylak itt! Mindig itt bent leszek!

A szívemre tette a kezét, és miközben egyre erősebben ragyogott, még egyszer utoljára a szemembe nézett. Ő mindig is bölcsebb volt, még nálam is sokkal, és most is a szemeiből kiolvastam a gondolatát:

- _Várni foglak a túloldalon!_

Még egy utolsó csókra volt időnk. Ő közelebb jött, az ajkaink összeértek, és én nem akartam elengedni, de mire a szemeimet kinyitottam a meglepetéstől, hogy ő már nem csókol vissza, a fénygömbök, amivé a teste vált már szép lassan szálltak fel az ég felé. Én nem tudtam mást csak sírni, sírni mint egy kisgyerek, aki elvesztett valamit, ami fontos volt neki, és csak egy dolgot tudtam az ég felé ordítani bánatomban:

- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

A következő három napra a szobámba zárkóztam. Nem akartam semmit és senkit látni, és hiába jöttek oda a barátaim lelki fröccsöket adni, ha én nem is hallgattam meg őket. Leültem az ajtó elé és nem akartam senkit sem beengedni rajta. Aztán a harmadik napon egy ismerős pár láb halk lépteit hallottam közeledni, majd egy lágy puffanással lehuppant a földre és a hátát az ajtó másik oldalának támasztotta.

- Yuuki? Te vagy az?  
- Honnan tudtad?  
- Már felismerek mindenkit a lépteiből!

Yuuki hangja is bánatos volt, és halkan csilingelt a szokásos mókázós, kacagó hangja helyett.

- Jöttél lelki fröccsöt adni?  
- Nem, csak beszélgetni! Beengedsz?  
- Beszélgetni igen!

Kinyitottam az ajtót, ami be sem volt zárva már két napja, de senki sem mert betolakodni rajta, Yuuki besétált és körülnézett. Még most is olyan volt minden, mintha Sora még ott lakna velem. A kezemben még most is Sora gyűrűjét szorongattam, ami a kezemben maradt, mikor ő fénnyé vált. Yuuki csendben leült és megvárta, míg én is csatlakozok.

- Hogy érzed magad?  
- Pokolian! Ürességet és fájdalmat érzek belül, semmi mást!  
- Megértelek!

Yuuki sajnálattal a szemeiben nézett engem. Lényegében megözvegyültem, ami nem is tett jót a megjelenésemnek sem: A szemeim vörösek és táskásak voltak a sok sírástól és kevés alvástól, az arcom beesett és könnyek hagytak rajta mély nyomokat, ami csak még rosszabbá tette az amúgy is lehangoló látványt.

- A többiek hiányolnak ám!  
- Tudom! Mindenki itt volt már többször is. Tamaki minden órában itt toporzékol az ajtóm előtt... Nem szól semmit, csak áll ott, és vár... Talán nem akar semmit csak látni engem...  
- Akkor miért nem nyitsz neki ajtót, ha tudod, hogy ő az?  
- Félek... Hogy megbántanám őt valamivel... Ő a legjobb barátom itt... És ha őt megbántom, akkor saját magamat is bántom vele...  
- Értem!

Yuuki kicsit elszontyolodott. Ő volt az egész túlvilág őrangyalkája, így az ő terhe is volt, ha valaki szomorú.

- Ha netán meggondolnád magad, és látni szeretnél minket, mi az ebédlőben vacsorázunk ma este. Egy tál Mapo Tofu téged is várni fog!  
- Egy tál mi?  
- Majd meglátod!

Yuuki távozott, és én megint egyedül voltam. Belegondoltam, hogy kik voltak azok, akik eddig mindig mellettem álltak, amióta csak itt voltam, és rájöttem, hogy Yuuki csak azt akarta tudatni velem, hogy bár a feleségem már nincs velem, azért a barátaim még számítanak rám.

Egy jó óra múlva összeszedtem magam, és beléptem az ebédlőbe. A villany csak az egyik asztal fölött világított, ahol a társaim épp vacsoráztak.

- Az ördögbe!

Riku szinte üvöltött, miközben kivörösödött arccal próbálta lehűteni a lángoló nyelvét.

- Ezt te tényleg meg tudod enni?  
- Meg. Ez a kedvencem!  
- De hát ez olyan erő, hogy a tűzokádó sárkányt is felgyújtaná!

Ekkor értem oda hozzájuk. Nem csak Riku szenvedett a furcsa étel csípősségétől, de a többiek legalább nem hangoztatták. Riku most úgy lihegett, hogy szabályosan lángok csaptak ki a száján, miközben Yuuki csak csendben mosolygott. Tamaki volt az első, aki észrevett:

- Nahát öcsém! Hát csak elődugtad az orrodat?  
- Igen... Asszem elég a bujkálásból egy életre!  
- Helyes a dörgés! Nah egyél te is! Ma Yuuki a főszakács!

Amit elém tolt, elég gusztusosan nézett ki. Mikor belekanalaztam, éreztem ugyan a csípős ízt, de nem volt olyan durva, mint amilyennek a többiek mutatták.

- Ez egész jó!  
- Mi, neked nem égeti semmidet?

Mindenkinek kikerekedett a szeme a meglepetéstől.

- Mit vártatok? Én otthon a Wasabit is úgy eszem, mint más a joghurtot!

Mindenkinek földig esett az álla ettől a kijelentéstől, csak Yuuki mosolygott sejtelmesen. Még egy ideig ment a beszélgetés, de én egyre kevésbé figyeltem. A szemeim lassan lecsukódtak, és miután már három napja nem aludtam rendesen, a fejemet lehajtottam az asztalra, és a többiek csak arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy hortyogok. Szépen elaludtam, és a képek és a hangok ezután elmosódtak. Egy dolog azonban nem: Sorával álmodtam, és azt hiszem álmomban még mosolyogtam is.

* * *

**Na ez egy kegyetlenül nehéz fejezet volt... Nagyon nehéz volt ezt megírni, hiszen egy nagyon nehézkes és fájdalmas részhez értünk el... De innentől megint jobbra fordulnak majd a dolgok, ezt megígérem!**


	7. Változó Idők - Egy váratlan viszontlátás

**VII. Fejezet**

**Változó Idők - Egy váratlan viszontlátás**

Telt az idő, de hogy. Már egy hónap is eltelt, mióta Sora itt hagyott minket, és lassan kezdtem belenyugodni ebbe is. Nem ő volt az első, és éreztem, hogy nem ő lesz az utolsó sem. Most minden lehetséges szabadidőmet a barátaimmal töltöttem, akik mindenben mellettem álltak. Nem is volt más elfoglaltság: más ilyenkor a munkába temetkezett volna, vagy minden nap álomba vedeli magát, de Tamaki példáján okulva ezt nem kockáztattam meg, inkább csak a barátaim vállán sírtam néha. Minden nap ugyanolyan volt, csak a napok neve változott, egyik nap hétfő, másik nap kedd... És tovább... Egészen egy bizonyos napig.

Ezen a napon, ami ha jól emlékszem Kedd volt, felhők úsztak az égen. Megszűnt a pokoli hőség, és őszi hűvös telepedett az iskolára és környékére. Hűvösek voltak a reggelek, napos, de kellemesen langyosak a nappalok, hidegek az éjszakák. Ilyenkor mindenki bebújt a vastag takaró alá, és próbált nem megfagyni. Ezeken a napokon szerettem itt élni. Minden nap kiültünk a főépület tetejére, és néztük az égen a felhőket. Egyszer aztán eszembe jutott valami:

- Mit szólnátok, ha Felhőfestést játszanánk:

Mindenki nézett csak rám, mint aki hülye.

- Mi van? Nem játszottatok még ilyet?  
- Hogy őszinte legyek, még hallani sem hallottam róla soha!

Yuta mindenki nevében beszélt, és nekem most jutott csak eszembe, hogy társaim nagy része idősebb volt nálam, és ha játszották is már ezt az egyébként nagyon kedves, kreatív játékot, lehet más néven ismerték. Gondoltam, meg kéne magyaráznom.

- A Felhőfestés lényege, hogy addig nézed a felhőket, amíg ki nem tudsz valamit venni belőle, ami olyan, mintha az életben egy jelenetet látnál, vagy ilyesmi! Biztos játszottatok már ilyet, csak nem emlékeztek már rá!

Mindenki hanyatt dőlt a kövezeten, nem is törődve a ténnyel, hogy hideg volt, hiszen itt nem lehetett Felfázni. Tamaki egy ideig bámulta az eget, és miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy mi is lehet az a bizonyos kép, amit kinézett az egyik felhőcsoportból, felnevetett.

- Ha hiszitek, ha nem, én már látok is egyet!  
- Hol!  
- Ott ni!

Épp fölénk mutatott. Mindannyian mélyen elmélyülve bámultuk, és hirtelen mindannyian nevetni kezdtünk. A kép, amit kivettünk belőle, mindannyiunknak ugyanaz lehetett.

- Ezek mi vagyunk!

Riku nagyon jól mutatott rá. A nevetés pont arra utalt, hogy pont erre gondoltunk. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy hatalmas csoportkép, amin a nagy pufi felhő Tamaki volt, a vékonyabbak a lányok, a kicsit csontosabbnak tűnő, olyan mint Yuta, és mellette a kicsit nagyfejűnek tűnő én lettem volna. Ezután még sokat láttunk: Én kiszúrtam egyet, ami olyan volt, mintha egy motoros bedőlne a kanyarba, és miközben a felhő haladt, a motoros szépen átfordult a másik oldalra. Vicces volt, mert nem csak én láttam meg. Sayuri és a három lány is ott volt velünk, és Kanna is hamar belejött a játékba, és kiszúrt egy felhőcsoportot, ami olyan volt, mint egy kétfedelű repülő, benne egy rókával.

- Az olyan mint Tails a repülőjével!

Miközben ezt mondta, kedvesen mosolygott és végigmutogatta az egészet. Tails nekem ismerős volt, szerettem a Sonic the Hedgehog sorozatot, így nem is volt nehéz odaképzelni. Sayuri is végignézte a felhőket, és egyszerre kiszúrt valamit, amitől kicsit elszomorodott.

- Mi a baj?

Rám nézett, és megláttam a szemeiben a könnyeket, amik a szomorú gondolataira kibuggyantak.

- A mamád jutott eszedbe igaz?

Bólintott, és egy kicsit elgondolkodott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Az egyik felhő olyan, mint anyukám volt, mikor mosolygott... Amikor mosolygott, akkor olyan volt, mint egy tündér, aki egy meséből lépett elő! Meséltél már a többieknek rólam?  
- Nem, csak Sorának! Gondoltam, a te dolgod!  
- Na igen... De azt hiszem, ha már elkezdtem, akkor nem árt, ha végigmondom, nem?

Mindenki felemelte a fejét, és hallgatták Sayuri szomorú történetét. Mindenkinek nehezére esett egy kicsit végighallgatni, a lányok, még a három NPC lány is megkönnyezték azt a szeretetet, ami a hangjában játszadozott, miközben arról beszélt, mennyire szerette az édesanyját. Én már hallottam ezt a történetet, de én is megkönnyeztem. Végül Sayuri elért a végére, és azt láttam, hogy még a kőkemény vonásokkal megáldott Yuta is ellágyult, és mindannyian mélyen hallgattunk. Egyszerre arra lettem figyelmes, hogy a tető kijáratánál egy árnyék vetődik ránk a gyenge napsütésben. Ahogy arra néztem, egy lány volt az. Nagyjából középmagas, hosszú barna haj, hatalmas kék szemek, és elgondolkodva nézett minket. Végül rám tévedt a tekintete, és valami megmagyarázhatatlan szomorúság jelent meg a szemeiben.

- Mi a baj? Szeretnél valamit?

Megrázta a fejét. Furcsa volt, hallgatag, nem mondott semmit, csak nézett engem. Már zavaró volt, ahogy engem bámul, annyira, hogy kezdett a hideg is futkosni a hátamon. Felálltam, hogy odamenjek hozzá, de ő hirtelen hátrálni kezdett előlem.

- Várj! Ne félj, nem bántalak!

Nem mondott semmit, csak sarkon fordult, és elfutott.

- Ennek meg mi baja?

Tamaki is értetlenül állt az egész előtt, akárcsak én.

- Ismered talán Yamato?

Sayuri végre kicsit feléledt a révedezésből, és elgondolkodva állt mögöttem.

- Nem... Mármint nagyon furcsa módon, ismerősnek tűnik, de nem tudom honnan...

Ez a következő napokra elgondolkodtatott. Nem tudtam hová tenni ezt a furcsa, látszólag néma lányt. Olyan ismerősnek tűnt, de nem sejtettem honnan. Minden barátaimmal töltött pillanatomban ezen járt az agyam, és néha bevillant egy kép, ami nem is sejtettem, hogy lehetséges, de...

- Mikoto?

Nem, az képtelenség! Hiszen ez nem lehet, akkor miért csak most került volna elő, és miért nem szólt semmit? Nem, ez képtelenség!

Eltelt egy hét, és a felhők vonulása helyt adott a sűrű esőfelhőknek. Nem sokára hatalmas dörgés és villámlás kíséretében zuhogni kezdett az eső. Olyannyira, hogy szabályosan vízesésnek hatott. Tamaki elmondása szerint még sosem esett az eső a Túlvilágon. Óriási érzés volt kint rohangálni az esőben, a sárban és vízben tapiskolni mezítláb. Mindannyian jól szórakoztunk. Yuta és én poénból még birokra is keltünk és sikerült tetőtől talpig csurom sárrá válnunk. Jót nevettünk ezen, de azért úgy dideregtünk mint akik a hűtőből jöttek elő. Ez már nem a késő szeptemberi napos, felhős idő volt, hanem a késő októberi eső, ami már hideg volt, és áztatós. Mikor körülnéztem, megláttam, hogy az egyik épület sarkánál ott áll a néma lány, és minket figyel. Már régóta éreztem a szemeit a hátamban, és most is, ahogy a kezében egy esernyővel állt ott, most is végig engem bámult. Nagyon furcsa volt, és már-már ijesztő.

Mentek a napok, az esőt egyik nap aztán a dermesztő, farkasordító hideg vette át. A hőmérőkön mindenhol -5 és - 12 fok között ingott a hőmérséklet, és egyik reggel arra ébredtünk, hogy a hidegben a szállingózó csapadék nem eső, hanem hó volt. újabb újdonság, és üdítő felfrissülés lett ez is. A kollégiumok és az iskolai épületek mind hidegek voltak, de mint kiderült, az iskola létrehozója nem spórolt semmivel sem, így fűtés is volt. Ha kimentünk, akkor meg kaptunk egy-egy jó meleg kabátot, és hozzá sapkát, kesztyűt, sálat, ami csak kellett ebben a hidegben. Ezeken a napokon azért szerencsére akadt mit csinálni. A Fiúk lovagiasan eltakarították a havat az utakról, a lányok pedig cserébe meleg teával és egyebekkel látták el őket, hogy ne fagyoskodjanak nagyon.

Az állandó havazás és hideg engem is kikezdett, pedig eleve egy olyan helyről származtam, ahol mindig elég hideg volt, és csak utóbb költöztünk Tokyoba. Egyik nap aztán épp a zeneterem ablaka alatt mentem el, és egy ismerős, szívfájdító dallam ütötte meg a fülemet. Sora dala volt, és valaki épp énekelt is. Felszaladtam az emeletre, és benyitottam a terembe, ahol a barátaimat találtam, és épp Riku énekelt.

- Yamato? Mi a baj?  
- Neked esetleg nem tűnt fel mit énekelsz?

Kicsit feldúlt voltam, és ezt mind észre is vették rajtam.

- Jajj... Ez... Sajnálom!

Riku tényleg bűnbánóan sütötte le a szemét. Megsajnáltam, hiszen amúgy hihetetlenül szépen énekelt, épp ez fájt annyira, hiszen Sora jutott eszembe róla. Nem azért haragudtam, mert énekelte, hanem mert ilyen szépen tudta visszaadni. Leültem a billentyűkhöz, és folytattam a dallamot, ezzel is jelezve Rikunak, aki most a szólógitárral a kezében ült egy magas széken. Riku folytatta, és mikor véget ért, éreztem, hogy hatalmas könnycseppek gördülnek végig az arcomon. Mikor aztán letöröltem őket, egy ismerős alak állt a terem ajtajában, aki nyilván egész mostanáig hallgatta. A furcsa néma lány volt az.

- Te itt?

Most nem futott el. Már egy ideje tervben volt, hogy a havazás tiszteletére egy karácsonypótló ünnepséget tartunk az iskolában amin mi is fellépünk, még ha Sora nincs is már velünk. A lány, bármily furcsa is volt, most érdeklődéssel hallgatta a zenét, és nem mozdult el az ajtóból. Most is engem bámult, de már nem zavart. Nyilván akart valamit, de nem merte elmondani.

- Akarod, hogy játszunk még?

Bólogatott, és mosolygott is. Tamaki felkelt a sarokból, ahol eddig ült, és Yuuki is kézbe vette a Basszusgitárt. Ez kicsit szokatlan felállás volt, de Yuuki már említette, hogy sokféle hangszeren játszik. Ezután olyan dalokat játszottunk el, amiket már a nagy koncerten is előadtunk, kivéve most a Sora féle dalokat hol Riku, hol Yuuki énekelte. A lány csak csendben nézte, és hallgatta ezt a kis rögtönzött előadást, és a végén még boldogan tapsolt is. Mikor végre abbahagytuk, nem tudtam megállni, hogy meg ne szóljak hozzá:

- Vasárnap este is fellépünk a Békenapi ünnepségen! Ott leszel te is?

Elgondolkodott, és ekkor meg tudtam volna esküdni, hogy ismerem. Végül kedvesen mosolyogva bólintott, és elhagyta a termet, bár most nem futott. Úgy tíz perccel később már a szobámban ültünk Yuukval, és meleg italunkat szürcsöltük. Ő teát, és kávét, amire egy ideje rászoktam. A jobbomban a kávé, a balban cigi, ahogy azt illik, hiszen ezt kávézás közben a legjobb csinálni... Mármint ezt hallottam.

- Megint rákaptál?

Yuuki megint rámutatott a rossz szokásaimra.

- Igen... Csak Sora jelenléte tartott vissza tőle. Ez az egyetlen nyugtató tevékenységem egy ideje.

Gondolom megérezte, hogy nem esett jól, hogy számon kéri.

- Nem bántani akarlak, csak megkérdeztem. Tudod, én mindenkivel törődök, ahogy már te is rámutattál.  
- Igen... Kedves tőled, hogy mindenkivel így törődsz!

Kinéztem az elhavazott téli tájra, és megint feltűnt a furcsa lány, aki most is ott állt a lánykollégium előtt, és az én ablakomat leste. Intettem neki, mire ő mosolyogva visszaintegetett. A haja deres volt a sok ácsorgástól a sok mínuszos hidegben. Megcsóváltam a fejem, mikor beszaladt a lánykollégiumba. Nyilván rádöbbent, hogy fázik.

- Aranyos lánynak látszik!

Yuuki kedvesen mosolyogva figyelte, észre sem vettem, de ő is integetett.

- Igen... És nem tudom miért, de nagyon-nagyon ismerős nekem!

Yuuki rám nézett, és mosolyogva folytatta a csacsogást.

- Talán egy régi ismerős életedből?  
- Lehet... Nagyon ismerősnek tűnik... Nem tudom hova tenni!  
- Talán a bulin megtudod! Meséltem már, hogy nekem is van egy ilyen Déjavü élményem még életemből?  
- Hát Emlékszel?  
- Néhány dolog homályos, de erre tisztán emlékszem!

* * *

_Yuuki szemszöge_

**Biztos nem meglepő, ha azt mondom neked, hogy volt egy nálam 8 évvel idősebb nővérem életemben. Le sem tudtam volna tagadni, hiszen szinte mint két tojás, úgy hasonlítottunk. Mindketten korán meghalt édesanyánkra hasonlítottunk, csak nekem kék, a nővéremnek pedig aranyszínű szemei voltak. A lényeg az, hogy sokszor tréfáltuk meg a barátainkat azzal, hogy szerepet cseréltünk, de az én barátaim hamar kitalálták a turpisságot. Ő egy kertészetben dolgozott, míg én gimibe jártam, és Állatorvosnak készültem.**

A lényeg, hogy egyik nap találkám lett volna a nővéremmel, és a híres Shibuya 109-nél kellett volna találkoznunk. Gondolom ismered, mert elég népszerű hely, és ha jól emlékszem, te is Toykoban éltél az életed legnagyobb részében. Szóval ott álltam, jobban mondva támaszkodtam egy oszlopnak, és vártam. Unalmamban dudorásztam, épp azt a dalt, amit te is felismertél. Kaptam egy SMS-t a nővéremtől, hogy találkozzunk inkább egy közeli kávézóban. Épp el akartam indulni, mikor valaki hirtelen megtapogatta a vállamat:

- Kanade várj!

Megfordultam, és megláttam azt a fiút, aki épp az előbb ment el mellettem. Rózsaszínes színű haja volt és viola színű szemei. Végig vizsgált egy pillanatra, majd mintha elszomorodott volna.

- Oh, bocs, azt hittem valaki más vagy!  
- Semmi baj! Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy összetévesztenek a nővéremmel!  
- Hogy kivel?

Hirtelen megint felderült az arca, és szinte ki lehetett olvasni a szemeiből a kérdését.

- Igen, van egy nővérem, és őt hívják Kanadénak!  
- Ez komoly?  
- Aha!

Elindultunk együtt, és közben meséltem neki rólunk.

- És mondd csak, milyen Kanadénak hívják most?  
- Most?

Nem értettem miért kérdezi ezt így, de örömmel válaszoltam neki.

- Fushiroga. Fushiroga Kanade, én meg Yuuki vagyok!  
- Örvendek. Korrogi Yuzuru!

Yuzuru kedves fiú volt. Úgy saccoltam, hogy kb. annyi idős lehet, mint a nővérem.

- Régi ismerőse vagy? Mert még nem láttalak a baráti körében!  
- Elég régi. Mondatni ős idők óta ismerem... Életeken át szinte. Azt a dalt, amit dúdoltál... Azt honnan ismered?  
- Hallottam már párszor, hogy Kanade dúdolja, így rám is átragadt.

Végre elértünk a kávézóhoz, ahol Kanade már várt rám, és még most is a munkásgöncében volt, amiben a kertészetben dolgozott. Épp csak a kék műanyag kötény nem volt rajta. Mikor meglátott engem, meg sem lepődött, de amikor meglátta Yuzurut, valami elmondhatatlan öröm ült ki az arcára:

- Yuzuru!

Olyan vidáman kiáltotta ezt, hogy szinte rá sem ismertem, mert általában nyugodt volt, komoly, és csendes. Most ő és Yuzuru egymás felé futottak, és mikor összetalálkoztak, Yuzuru átölelte és megforgatta a levegőben, majd mikor letette, legnagyobb meglepetésemre megcsókolta. Nem értettem semmit, de olyan szép pár voltak, még így, hogy csak először láttam őket együtt, hogy nem is érdekelt.

_Yamato szemszöge_

- És mi történt?  
- Egy évvel később összeházasodtak, és talán még most is boldogan élnek. Sosem magyarázták meg, honnan ismerték egymást... Egészen addig, amíg ide nem kerültem, nem is jöttem rá.

Érdekes kis történet volt. El kellett ismernem, ilyesmire nem gondoltam volna Yuukival kapcsolatban.

- És mire jöttél rá itt?  
- Arra, hogy a nővérem és a férje jártak már itt. Akkor még Tachibana Kanade és Otonashi Yuzuru névre hallgattak. Vannak róluk képek az iskolában... Azt hiszem ballagási képek... Ha így vesszük...

Ez érdekes volt. Emlékszem én is láttam képeket az igazgatói irodában, amiken számomra ismeretlen emberek szerepeltek, és fel is tűnt, hogy az egyik feltűnően hasonlít Yuukira, de nem gondoltam, hogy ez az oka.

- Na de ne vájkáljunk a múltban! Mit gondolsz? Képes leszel színpadra lépni vasárnap?  
- Igen úgy érzem menni fog!  
- Örülök! Az ünnepség is csodás lesz, ezt elhiheted!

Ezt tudtam. Ha valamiben Yuuki jó volt, az a szervezés, és ahogy a koncertünket lerendezte, ebben is biztos voltam, hogy sikeres lesz.

Eltelt ez hét is. A furcsa lánnyal különös módon egyszer sem találkoztam ezután, de nem is lett volna időm keresni őt, hiszen folyton próbáltunk. A vasárnap este is eljött végre, és mindenki a Tornaterembe gyülekezett, ahol a bulit megrendezték. A díszítés karácsonyi volt, de mivel a legtöbben nem ünnepelték a karácsonyt, ezért hivatalosan a Béke Nap nevet kapta. A színpad készen állt, és mi 8-kor bele is csaptunk a húrokba. A Kocert nagy része ugyanaz volt, mint az előző, mi több, ezúttal Yuuki adta elő Sora dalát, amit mi csak "Song of my Heart" címre kereszteltünk el, ha már Sora nem tudott neki címet adni. Yuta közel hajolt hozzám az egyik dal alatt:

- Nézd csak ki áll az első sorban!

Lenéztem, és ott állt a néma lány épp előttem. A kezemet nyújtottam felé, és felsegítettem a színpadra. A következő pár dal többek közt neki is szóltak. Csak Mama daloknak neveztük őket, hiszen a családról, a szeretetről és az összetartástól szóltak. Mindenki könnyek között énekelt velünk együtt. Ez a furcsa lány most is csak kedvesen mosolygott, de hiába tartottam oda elé a mikrofont, nem akart megmukkanni sem.

- Köszönjük és Jó éjt!

Ez volt a végszó. A koncert véget ért, és jöhetett az ünnepi vacsora. Yuuki még énekelt egy szép karácsonyi dalt, azoknak, akik mégis azt ünnepelték, amihez szép aláfestés volt a szél süvítése, ami megint őrülten sodorta a zuhogó havat. Miután megvacsoráztunk, jöhetett a kolosszális ajándékhalom szétosztása. A terem közepén akkora ajándékkupac állt, mint egy hegy, és mindenki elvehette, amelyik csak tetszett neki. Én kiválasztottam a sajátomat, de egyet-egyet a barátaimnak is átadtam, míg már csak egy maradt nálam. Addig kutattam, míg észre nem vettem a kis lánykát aki magányosan ácsorgott a falnál. Odamentem hozzá, és elé tartottam a csomagot.

- Tessék! Ez a tiéd! Boldog Béke Napot!

Rám nézett, és olyan kedvesen mosolygott, hogy már éreztem, hogy mondani akar valamit, de nem tudta kibökni. Már el akartam sétálni, amikor hirtelen megszólalt azon a gyönyörű, csilingelő hangján.

- Köszönöm! Nii-chan!

Megdermedtem. A hangja kicsit mélyebb volt, a külseje pedig ugyan sokat változott, de mégis ő volt. A húgom, Mikoto állt ott és bámult engem ilyen sokáig szótlanul, de most végre összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy megszólaljon. Megfordultam, és a szemébe néztem, ami most tele volt könnyekkel. Ez rám is igaz volt, és ahogy átöleltem őt, csak sírni tudtam, míg végre kiszaladt az egyetlen erőtlen szó a számon:

- Mikoto!

Perceken belül az egész világ a fejére állt velem. Hihetetlenül boldog voltam, és úgy vigyorogtam, mint egy lopótök. Perceken belül körbevittem, és miközben végig magamhoz öleltem, minden barátomnak bemutattam az én kishúgomat. Mindenki úgy fogadta, mintha régi ismerősük lenne, nyilván azért, mert egy kicsit belőlem is láttak benne. Miután az ünnepség, és az utána jövő buli elcsendesedett, mindannyian leültünk, és beszélgethettünk.

- Te jó isten... El sem hiszem... Itt vagy köztünk!  
- Igen... Én nem is akartam hinni, hogy te itt vagy!

Mikoto még mindig csak egy kislány volt, egy 16 éves, szinte felnőtt fiatal nő testében. Most is ki volt pirulva, és végig lesütött szemmel nézett.

- Pedig itt van köztünk! És ha tudnád, mi mindenen ment már keresztül velünk együtt!

Tamaki és a többiek mind elkezdték mesélni eddigi kalandjaimat, a Sorás részt nagyon szépen kihangsúlyozva, azt meg főleg el nem hallgatva, hogy már a nősülésen is túl voltam. Mikoto szemei kikerekedtek.

- Te... Megnősültél?  
- Nos igen...  
- És hol van ez a Sora? Hol a... Minek is nevezik?  
- Sógornő!  
- Igen! Hol a sógornőm?

Erre senki sem mert válaszolni. Sayuri aztán közelebb jött, és csendben és lassan elmagyarázta az átkelés lényegét neki, hogy könnyebben megértse. Mikoto elszomorodott, és egy kicsit elgondolkodva ült egy ideig. Végül felnézett és mindenkin végigvezette a ragyogó tekintetét. Már eszembe jutott az is, miért volt olyan ismerős még így is. Amikor először megláttam, egy régi fényképre emlékeztetett, ami édesanyámat ábrázolta, amikor épp 16 éves volt. Most rá hasonlított. Miután mindannyian feloszlottunk, Yuuki és én akartuk felkísérni a szobájába Mikotot, de ő hirtelen megállt.

- Mikoto? Mi a baj?  
- Nii-chan... Nagyon hiányoztál!  
- Te is nekem... De miért mondod most ezt... ?

Lehúzta a kesztyűt a kezéről, és ekkor láttam csak meg: Már világítottak a kezei.

- Istenem, csak ezt ne!  
- De igen... Azt hiszem, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy el jött az időm...  
-Ne!

Odafutottam hozzá, és átkaroltam. Nem akartam őt is elengedni. Már megint egy számomra fontos személyt.

- Nem! Miért mindig a kezekkel kezdődik!? Miért?  
- Nii-chan... !

Éreztem, hogy megborzong a karjaim között, és kövér könnycseppek csöppentek le az arcáról a hóba. Éreztem, hogy nekem is ömlenek a könnyeim.

- Imouto-chan! Ne menj még! Csak most találtunk megint egymásra!  
- Nii...-chan! Bocsáss meg! Nekem az is elég volt, hogy láthattalak!

Nem akartam elengedni őt, holott már nagyon ragyogott. Utolsó pillanataiban még ennyit tudott mondani:

- Nii-chan! Nagyon Szeretlek!

Ezzel, egy minden eddiginél nagyobb és fényesebb villanással eltűnt a semmiben, és láttam, ahogy a fényfoszlányok csodálatos fényjátékot keltve szállnak fel az égbe, túlragyogva a Tejutat és minden más csillagot.

- Imouto-chan! Nem tudtam elmondani... De én is nagyon szeretlek!

Még mindig ömlöttek a könnyeim.

- De... Remélem, hogy amikor én is átkelek, megint egy nagy család leszünk az új életben is!

Visszafordultam Yuukihoz, aki kedvesen mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy sikerült megerősödnöm abban, hogy el tudjak búcsúzni a szeretteimtől.

- Büszke vagyok rád!  
- Én is! Azt hiszem nekem is elég volt őt újra látni, hogy végre megnyugodjak!

Mindketten jót nevettünk ezen a szép gondolaton, majd mindketten búcsúztunk, és mentünk aludni. A kis ajándék amit választottam, egy kis ezüst nyaklánc volt. Ezt most a nyakamba akasztottam, és így feküdtem le aludni. Még egyszer felnéztem az égre és mosolyogva aludtam el. Végre láthattam a kishúgomat, aki nem haragudott rám, sem senki másra azért, ami történt vele. Az ugyan érdekelt volna, hol van az édesanyám, de gondoltam, neki nem volt oka arra, hogy ide kerüljön.

Három nap múlva aztán, ahogy a tél jött, úgy el is ment. Első nap minden hó elolvadt. Másnapra minden felszáradt, harmadnapra pedig megint rekkenő hőség volt. Kicsit jól is esett már a sok hideg nap után, de azért vegyes érzések kerülgettek ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Tamaki! Jó reggelt!  
- Jó reggelt Öcsém! Szép ez a mai nap nem?

Tamaki ritka jó kedvében volt, és meg is értettem, én is jól éreztem magam a kellemes napsütésben.

- Neked nem gyanús valami?  
- Mire gondolsz?  
- A baj szagát érzem a levegőben!

Egy ideje mindig megéreztem, ha valami baj közeledik. Most sem kellett sokat várni a bajra: Valaki rettenetes, velőt fagyasztó sikolyát lehetett hallani a távolból, valahol az iskolán kívülről. Mindketten azonnal futni kezdtünk a hang irányába, és egy lényegében vérbe fagyott testet találtunk, akinek arra utaltak a sebei, hogy valami nagyon csúnyán mellkason döfte egy hegyes tárggyal.

- Erre a srácra emlékszem! Az egyik civilünk!  
- Mi lett vele?  
- Valami nagyon elkapta! Ilyet elvileg csak Yuuki tudna, de ő nem tenne ilyet!

Hirtelen a látszólag halott alak felkelt, és ahogy rám nézett, azonnal megborzongtam: A szemei teljesen üresek voltak.

- Te jó ég! Ez NPC lett!

Nem sok időnk volt ezen gondolkodni, mert egy hátborzongató, embertelen, artikulálatlan üvöltés hasított bele a levegőbe. Mindketten megborzongtunk, egymásra néztünk, és szó nélkül rohanni kezdtünk az iskola felé, az NPC-vé vált srácot hátrahagyva.


	8. Szuperdémon - Az Angel Player Titka

**VIII. Fejezet**

**Szuperdémon - Az Angel Player titka**

Mindketten lelkünk szakadtából futottunk, és még be sem értünk az iskolába, mikor egy újabb hasonló jelenethez érkeztünk meg. Itt is egy vérbe fagyott alak, és megint ugyanolyan brutalitás. Épp ekkor ért oda az egyik civil is, aki most kétségbeesetten kapta az ölébe a fejét, és kiabált a fülébe:

- Tarou! Tarou mi van veled?  
- Hiába is próbálkozol! Mindjárt felkel, de már nem lesz a régi!

Tamaki hidegen, de teljes joggal mondta ezt. Szegény srác csak értetlenül nézett ránk, de mindenre rájött, amikor Tarou hirtelen kinyitotta a szemeit, amik üresek és hidegek voltak.

- Tarou! Te jó ég, mi lett veled?  
- NPC lett!

Ezt én mondtam, amilyen szomorúan csak lehet egy ilyen elég kegyetlen helyzetben. Semmi sem változtatott a tényen, hogy ez a fiú, akiről tudtam, hogy Setounak hívják, elvesztett egy kedves barátot. Ekkor megint hallottuk a hátborzongató üvöltést, de ezúttal sokkal közelebbről.

- Befelé gyorsan!  
- Na de mi lesz Tarouval?  
- Nem kell vélned, már nem lesz baja!

jóformán a hónom alá kaptam Setout és mindhárman szedtük a lábunkat, hogy minél hamarabb biztos helyre kerüljünk. Mikor beértünk az igazgatói irodába, még ha nem is voltunk biztosak, mi volt, azonnal azzal kezdtük, hogy a hangosbemondóhoz rohantunk.

- Mondd már!  
- Mi, miért én?

Nem értettem, miért akarja mindenáron Tamaki, hogy én beszéljek, amikor nem az én tisztem lett volna.

- Na jól van! De ne hibáztass, ha a kutya sem hallgat rám!

Próbáltam egy kis erőt venni magamon, hogy ne okozzak pánikot.

- Figyelem mindenki! Minden, az iskola területén tartózkodó civil menjen azonnal az óvóhelyre! Ez nem gyakorlat! Ismétlem, ez nem gyakorlat! Mindenki menjen az óvóhelyre! És...

Tamakira néztem, aki minden bizonnyal tudta mire gondolok, mert bólintott:

- És minden SSS tag gyülekezzen az ebédlőben, felszerelés vételezéshez! A 13-as különítményt kivéve, akik az Igazgatói irodában kapnak további utasítást!

Mikor letettem a mikrofont, Tamaki a vállamra tette a kezét.

- Ezt jól csináltad!  
- Csak mert már százszor hallottam... De most már te vedd át az irányítást!  
- Miért én?  
- Mert nem az én tisztem itt parancsokat osztogatni!  
- Ne feledd, hogy te lettél a felettesem!

Ebben igaza volt, de akkor is...

- Akkor majd Sayuri fogja...  
- Mi van velem?

Sayuri jelent meg az iroda ajtajában, nyomában a többiekkel. Mindenki helyet foglalt, én meg jeleztem Sayurinak, hogy hova üljön. Ő azonban csak a fejét rázta és leült Yuuki mellé, akivel egy ideje megint jóban voltak.

- Nem, azt nem! Én nem fogok itt parancsolgatni senkinek!  
- A Francba is már! Nem értitek? Itt kritikus helyzetről van szó!

Mindenki rám szegezte a tekintetét, mivel tőlem várták a magyarázatot.

- A helyzet az, hogy két civilt is megtámadtak, és, akiket megtámadtak, azok NPC-vé váltak!

Mindenkinek tágra meredtek a szemei.

- Úgy érted... ?  
- Igen, ez démongyanús!

Nem ültem le sehová, csak idegesen járkáltam fel-alá, holott Tamaki többször is integetett, hogy üljek már le a nagy asztalhoz. Nem akartam ilyen merész lenni. Ez mégiscsak Misaki helye volt.

- Na de... Nem zártuk el a Démonokat? Mármint a Mély behatás...  
- Épp ez az! De az is igaz, hogy ez valami más! Épp olyanokat tud, mint Yuuki!

Mindenki meglepetten nézett Yuukira, aki most épp azon tűnődött, hogy hogyan lehetne ezt megmagyarázni. Amikor aztán rájött a titok nyitjára, nagyra nyílt szavakkal csak ennyit motyogott:

- Sentinel Mode... !  
- Mi az a Sentinel Mode?

Yuuki zavartan nézett le a földre, és próbálta összegyűjteni a gondolatait.

- Nos... A Sentinel Mode egy különleges kiegészítő modul az Angel Playerben! Ha aktiválják, az Angel Playert irányító személynek hatalmában áll a programtól távol is új képességeket programozni, úgy, hogy közben csak gondolnia kell arra, amit el akar érni!

Mindenki döbbenten hallgatta a magyarázatot. Tamaki szokása szerint felvette a gondolkodó pózát, és csak egy-két perc után szólalt meg.

- Szóval valaki egy Angel Playerrel játszik? De.. Ha a démonnak adta a Sentinel Mode-ot, akkor... Az nem azt jelenti, hogy ez egy intelligens Démon?  
- Nem feltétlenül, mert a Sentinel Mode működhet ösztönszerűen is... Vagy ha valaki távolról irányítja a Sentinel használóját!

Ez volt az a rész amikor már én sem tudtam tovább állva maradni. Leroskadtam a nagy karosszékbe, és a többek tekintetéből ítélve, tőlem várták a további tervet.

- Na ne! Én nem... !  
- Ugyan menj már Yamato! Eddig mindig te voltál az, aki a legszarabb helyzetben is hideg fejjel tudtál gondolkodni!

Sayuri szavai, épp az alvezér szavai voltak azok, amik adtak egy lökést. Most először komoly döntési helyzetbe kerültem.

- Na jó! Akkor kezdjük a protokoll eljárással! Minden civil és NPC az óvóhelyre, és a SSS tagokat fegyverbe! Egyelőre ez minden amit tehetünk!

Mindenki bólintott. Egy bő órán belül mindenki aki élt és mozgott fegyverben volt. Mindenkit háromfős csapatokra osztottunk, és akik nem akartak részt venni ebben az egészben, még azokat is felfegyvereztük, és felvilágosítottuk, hogy mi lesz a jel, ha barát közeledik. Egyedül Yuuki maradt egyedül, mivel ő elvileg meg tudta védeni magát. Tamaki, Yuta és én maradtunk egy csapatban, Sayuri, Riku és egy nekem még ismeretlen lány alkottak egy másikat. Miközben mi hárman együtt jártuk az utunkat, Tamaki folyton körülnézett, és a fülét hegyezte.

- Tudjátok... Ez az egész helyzet olyan Déjavu... Mintha hasonló dolog történt volna már velem...  
- Mikor?  
- A Franc se tudja! Abban biztos vagyok, hogy itt valamikor... Állandóan csoportokban jártunk, és valami, vagy valamik folyton lestek ránk!  
- Ne most kezdj el pánikolni öregem!

Tamakit nem volt könnyű lenyugtatni, mivel eleve egy kissé ideges természet volt. Ez a mostani pánik ami kitörte, ez volt az eddigi legrosszabb.

- Én meg gondolkoztam.  
- És miről?  
- Erről a Sentinel dologról! Ha valaki tényleg irányítja ezt a Démont... Akkor...

Hirtelen fegyverropogást hallottunk, és az ismerős üvöltés is felharsant, mindhárman körülnéztünk, és amikor megállapítottuk a hang forrásának irányát, azonnal odarohantunk. Mikor odaértünk, a lányok is ott teremtek, akik nyilván szintén nem tudták megállni.

- Ezeket is elkapta!

Mindannyian az ismerősen rémes látványt bámultuk. Tamaki és én kétszer is láttunk már ilyet, de ez most más volt.

- Ezeknek fegyverük is volt! Ez rossz jel!  
- Ez azt jelenti, hogy meg tudja magát védeni a lőfegyverek ellen!

Ez a felfedezés a legrosszabbat juttatta eszembe.

- Hol van Yuuki?

Mindenki zavarodottan nézett körül, mivel a hófehér hajú lány nem volt köztünk. Hirtelen újabb fegyverropogás zavart fel minket a zavarunkból, és megint jött az üvöltés, de egyre több felől, és egyre gyorsabban mozogva.

- Ez az izé maga az ördög!

Riku rémülten húzta össze magát, mert egyre több felől, és egyre közeledve hallottuk az üvöltést.

- A francba! Közeledik! Mindenki vissza az irodába!

Mindannyian veszettül rohanni kezdtünk, és irány az irodaépület. Épp beléptem volna, mikor láttam, hogy Riku elesik. Nem gondolkoztam sokáig: Egy villanás alatt odaugrottam hozzá, felsegítettem és magammal vonszoltam. Ekkor egy hatalmas árnyék vetült ránk, és mikor hátra néztem megláttam a Démont. Hatalmas volt, a bőre lángoló vörös, a teste emberszerű, az arcát egy fekete maszk takarta el, ami alól csak lángoló vörös szemei látszottak ki, a maszk két oldalán egy-egy cső meredt ki, amin most gőz fújt ki.

- Az anyja de ronda vagy!

Riku ájultan nehezedett rám, a puszta látvány elég volt neki. Én a karomba kaptam, de a démon lény mormogott valami érthetetlent, és a karjából egy olyan penge materializálódott, mint a Hand Sonic, csak Fekete és embernyi szélességű. Épp keresztül akart döfni, mikor:

- Guard Skill: Overdrive Kick!

Yuuki hirtelen a semmiből egyenesen a dögnek ugrott és egyetlen rúgással messzire repítette, át a kerítésen, ami most eldeformálódott, és be az erdőbe, Yuuki pedig utána.

- Befelé gyorsan!

Tamaki odarohant hozzám, és segített Rikut becipelni. Mikor mindannyian beértünk, azonnal bezártuk az ajtót, és mindannyian az ablakhoz rohantunk.

- Szerintetek az ajtó vissza tudja tartani?

Riku nem ok nélkül volt pesszimista a dologgal kapcsolatban, én is csak a fejem csóváltam.

- HA bejön az épületbe, akkor biztos nem! De bízzunk benne, hogy Yuuki tudja mit csinál!

Mindannyian feszülten figyeltünk és lestük a fákat, amik között azt reméltük, hogy Yuuki előbb-utóbb felbukkan. Csak fehér és vörös villanások látszottak mindenfelől. Yuuki derekasan küzdött, és látszólag felülkerekedett. Egy pillanatra a düg megállt, és látszott, hogy jó pár sebből vérzik.

- Ez az! Yuuki nyerni fog!

Yuta öröme azonban alább hagyott amikor a démon sebei hirtelen elkezdtek begyógyulni.

- Mi a fene ez az izé?  
- Ez egy Szuperdémon!

Tamaki nagyon jól eltalálta ezt az elnevezést. Nem is igen lehetett mást mondani egy ilyen erős és szinte sebezhetetlen ellenfé is megállt, és láthatóan erősen pihegett már. Nyilván neki is erős megerőltetés volt ez a csata, ami szép lassan felőrölte a erejét. Egy villanás, és mindketten újra a harcba vetették magukat.

- Szerintetek mi az esélye, hogy Yuuki győzzön?  
- Ezek után... Nos... Nem tudnám megmondani...

Borús hangulatban voltam. Hirtelen kopogtak az ajtón, és egy csendes, szelíd hang szólalt meg kívülről.

- Nincs isten, sem Buddha, csak az ember!  
- Rika, te mi a frászt keresel idekint?  
- Hoztam nektek valami érdekeset!

Tamaki azonnal kinyitotta az ajtót, és mikor Rika belépett, azonnal visszazárta. Rika leült a nagy asztalhoz és egy Laptopot tett le. Mindannyian meglepve láttuk, hogy Misaki Laptopja volt, amiről mindenki azt hitte, hogy eltűnt. Eszerint Rika őrizte meg Misaki utasítására.

- Na és mit hoztál nekünk?  
- Máris mutatom!

Mikor a Windings operációs rendszer bebootolt, és az asztal megjelent, mindenki meglepve állt.

- Igen és?  
- Várj és meglátod!

Rika megnyitott egy programot, aminek feltűnő, angyalszárnyas ikonja volt az asztalon. A Logó felirata: Angel Player. Mikor bejött a főablak, ott állt feketén fehéren minden, az opciók, a parancssorok listája és leírása, és persze: Szinkronizálás, minden angolul.

- Ez Yuuki programja!  
- Igen, de úgy tűnik, Misakinak is volt egy másolata!  
- Te jó ég!

Riku rémült kiáltására mindannyian az ablakhoz rohantunk. Először semmi sem tűnt fel, de hirtelen Yuuki repült ki a fák közül, arccal a földbe csapódott, és még jó darabon csúszott tovább, mielőtt jókora barázdát hagyva maga után megállt. A Szuperdémon előcsörtetett a fák közül és Yuukira rohant, és egyetlen hatalmas csapással széttörte Yuuki Hand Sonicját, és egyetlen hatalmas rúgással újra megreptette a lányt.

- Ez nem igaz! Lemészárolja Yuukit! Valamit tennünk kell!  
- De mit?

Mindannyian tanácstalanul néztünk egymásra, de Rika végül a maga nyugodt hangján mondta a lehetséges megoldást.

- Mi lenne, ha valaki mást is ráhangolnánk az Angel Playerre?

Mindenki meglepve meredt a képernyőre. A Szinkronizáció ezt jelentette: Valaki mást is belevinni a felhasználók listájába.

- Jó... De kit?

Mindenki csak riadtan meredt a másikra, de senki sem merte bevállalni. Éreztem, hogy valamit tennem kell, így előléptem.

- Majd én! Engem Szinkronizálj!

Mindenkinek nagyra nyílt a szeme a meglepettségtől, de mikor látták rajtam az eltökéltséget, Rika csak hallgatott, és az iskola állandó Wi-fi kapcsolatával a központi szervergéphez csatlakozott, és lekérte az adataimat a tanulói nyilvántartásból.

- Rendben! Még öt perc, és kész!  
- Az sok! Yuukinak egy perc is sok!

Tamaki nem ok nélkül volt nyugtalan. Az ablak ugyan vastag volt és szigetelt, a csata zaja és Yuuki sikolyai minden pillanatban beszűrődtek. Nem volt esélye a nála sokszorta erősebb Szuperdémonnal szemben.

- Tamaki, Yuta! Ti velem jöttök! Majd kihozzuk onnan! Addig hagy menjen a szinkronizálás!

Kinyitottam egy nagy ládát, ami lezáratlanul állt az egyik falnál. Kivettem belőle egy gránátkilövőt, ami úgy működött, mint egy revolver, magamra aggattam a tartalék lőszeres övet és intettem a társaimnak, hogy kövessenek. A lányok azonnal bezárták az ajtót mögöttünk. Mikor leértünk, rémes kép tárult elénk. A Szuperdémon súlyos, erősen vérző sebet ejtett Yuukin, aki most vonszolni próbálta magát, de az rátaposott épp ott, ahol a legjobban fájt. Yuuki rettenetes fájdalmában artikulálatlan hangon felordított. A Szuperdémon felemelte a pengét, és lecsapni készült, én meghúztam a ravaszt. A lövedék épp a démon fejét találta el, amivel sikerült felkeltenem a figyelmét.

- Így van te rohadék! Én vagyok az ellenfeled nem ő! Gyere szépen ide!

Intettem a társaimnak, hogy menjenek és menekítsék ki Yuukit onnan, miközben én farkasszemet néztem a monstrummal és szép lassan elcsaltam Yuuki közeléből. Tamaki és Yuta hamar összekaparták Yuukit, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudták, visszarohantak az épületbe.

_Tamaki Szemszöge_

Mikor visszaértünk az irodába, mindenki döbbenten nézte Yuuki sebeit, és a vérnyomokat amiket rajtunk és a padlón hagyott. A Sebei gyógyultak, de csak nagyon lassan. Rika hirtelen megszakította az ámulásunkat:

- 70%-nál áll a szinkronizálás, és stagnál!  
- Ez azért van... Mert az Angel Playert nem az olyan emberekre találták ki... , mint Yamato!

Yuuki feltámaszkodott, és egy pillanatig nehezen lélegezve próbálta összeszedni magát. Mikor végre megszólalt, nagyon nehezen préselte ki magából.

- Csak egy módja van... A Sentinel mód! Aktiváld!  
- De nem azt mondtad, hogy az veszélyes?

Yuuki bólintott, és megint egy kis szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Igen... De csak akkor... Ha olyan használja, aki nem... tudja... Irányítani azokat a képességeket... Amiket teremt!

Ekkor elájult, így nem tudtunk többet kiszedni belőle. Hagynunk kellett hagy pihenjen. Rika rám nézett, mire én bólintottam, és ő már tudta mit kell tennie.

_Yamato Szemszöge_

Próbáltam amennyire csak lehet kitérni a démon elől, bár nem is igazán törte magát, hogy utánam vesse magát, ehelyett egy új fegyvert használt, ami egy lézerágyúr hasonlított, mint amilyet Megaman használt a játékokban. Mindegy hová ugrottam fedezékbe, mindig szétlőtte, és hiába is lőttem már rá két kör gránátot, nem sok hatása volt. Ez is csak elterelésre volt elég. Ekkor jutott eszembe valami:

- Ha te így játszol, hát játszunk így!

Megtöltöttem a gránátkilövőt, és kiugrottam a fedezékből, majd nagy lendülettel egyenesen az arcába dobtam. Természetesen úgy reagált, mint amire számítottam, és szétlőtte, amitől hatalmasat robbant, és egy pillanatra óriási tűzgolyóvá vált a hely, ahol állt. Mikor a lángok elültek, a por leült és a füst is eloszlott, féltérden állva próbálta összeszedni magát, de ez csak egy karcolás volt, mert hirtelen felemelkedett, és mielőtt reagálhattam volna, rám lőtt, és ezzel megreptetett, hiszen épp a hátam mögött álló gáztartályt lőtte szét. Amikor landoltam, a fájdalmon kívül csak azt éreztem, hogy elkap a lábamnál fogva, és a földhöz vág, majd elhajít és a repülésem végén az irodaépület falában hal el.

- Uff...

Mikor földet értem, mindenem sajgott, de ez sem volt elég a dögnek: Fölém magasodott, rátaposott a jobb karomra, amivel az előbb elejtett pisztolyom után nyúltam volna, és rám fogta a maga fegyverét, készen, hogy végezzen velem, és elragadja a lelkemet. Behunytam a szememet és vártam a végét. Bátran éltem, mind életemben, mind a túlvilágon, így nem volt mitől félnem, egyszerűen nem akartam belenézni a fegyver csövébe. Ekkor azonban valami történt, jobban mondva nem történt semmi, mert a lövés nem dördült el. Mikor kinyitottam a szemem, akkor láttam meg, hogy a Démon nyakában Sayuri lóg, és egy fojtó fogásban tartja fogva.

- Azt már nem te rohadék!

A démon megrázta magát, de nem sok haszna volt, ekkor a szemei világítani kezdtek, és sátáni hangon, szinte torokból hörögve hallottam:

- Assault Skill: Deforming Spike!

Ekkor Sayuri rettenetes sikollyal engedte el a nyakát, mert a démon hátából egy méteres hosszúságú hatalmas tüske meredt elő. A Tüske visszahúzódott, és Sayuri a földre zuhant. A démon most megint fegyvert váltott:

- Assault Skill: Petrification!

Egy olyan sugarat lőtt ki Sayurira, ami egészen egyszerűen kővé dermesztette a karjait és a lábait, amitől még csak egy millimétert sem tudott mozdulni. Épp végezni akart vele, amikor én hirtelen meg tudtam mozdulni, holott eddig jóformán mozgásképtelen voltam. Éreztem, hogy egy hihetetlen erő fut végig a testemen, és láttam, hogy az ereim gyakorlatilag égszínkékben világítanak. Erőnek erejével felemeltem a karomat, amin a démon taposott, majd a másikkal elkaptam a bokáját, és amilyen erővel csak tudtam elhajítottam. Ami meglepett, az az volt, hogy akkorát sikerült hajítanom rajta, hogy lényegében repült. Felálltam, és éreztem, hogy az erő ami az imént végigfutott rajtam, most begyógyítja a sebeimet. Egy dolog jutott csak eszembe:

- Assault Skill: Maximum Overdrive!

A démon feltápászkodott, és megindult felém. Úgy éreztem, el kell mondanom neki, kivel szórakozik:

- Nem rossz igaz? Most ellenfeledre akadtál! Ha verekedni akarsz, hát most beszélgessünk!

Összecsaptam a kezeimet, és jöhetett a következő képesség:

- Assault Skill: Steel Gauntlets!

A kezeim körüli fény két vastag acél védőkesztyűvé vált, ami meglepően ismerősnek látszott. Meglódultam a démon felé, és a következő képességgel egészen el tudtam tűnni előle, nem tudott lekövetni mozgás közben.

- Assault Skill: Delay-X!

Hirtelen háta mögött találtam magam, elkaptam a nyakánál fogva, és egyszerűen áthajítottam a vállam fölött, és olyan erővel vágtam földhöz, hogy szabályos krátert hagyott maga után, még a föld is megrepedt. Felemelte a kezét, és csak ezt hörögte:

- Assault Skill: Force Breaker!

A már látott Fekete fénypenge meredt elő a karjából, ami azonban most a kesztyűimben halt el. Addig feszítettem, míg egészen egyszerűen kettétörtem a pengét, majd egyenesen a mellkasába szúrtam. Amikor kihúzta, láttam valami gömbszerűséget világítani a mellkasában, ami nyilván a gyenge pontja volt.

- Aha, szóval ott a gyengéd!  
- Nem sokat jelent, hogy tudod!

Megint megszólalt. És ez most kimondottan érthető volt, és tiszta. Ez nyilván az volt, aki irányította.

- Ki vagy te?  
- Isten vagyok!  
- Isten!? Pah! Egy isten nem bújna egy ilyen gyilkológép mögé, hanem személyesen jönne elém!  
- Kinek képzeled magad Ember fajzat?!

A hatalmas ököl le akart csapni rám, de én egy laza mozdulattal kivettem a fejem az ütés útjából, majd jöhetett a következő képesség:

- Assault Skill: Megaton Boots!

A lábaimat most egy védőcsizma jellegű szerkezet vette körül, amin térdmagasságban egy-egy fúrófej is volt. A Jobb térdemen a fúrófej felpörgött és amikor az állát telibe találtam, jóformán átfúrta az állkapcsát. Vér fröcskölt ki az arcából. Ordított egyet, majd egy ideig az állát fogta, amin a seb nehezebben gyógyult. Mikor összeszedte magát, akkor nagyot fújtatott a két fúvókán, de a maszk szép lassan szétrepedt, és egy sátáni, csupafog arc kandikált ki mögüle.

- Nem vagy semmivel sem szebb, mint a többi!  
- Nem is szükséges! De ha annyira akarod, lásd a végzeted arcát!

Ezzel letépte a maszkot. Épp olyan rusnya egy dög volt, mint amilyennek gondoltam. Ahol a homlokát sejtettem, egy zöld kristály volt, ami világított. Nyilván ezen keresztül irányította a megalkotója.

- Undok egy dög vagy!  
- Egy istenhez beszélsz! Mutass némi tiszteletet!  
- Ha te isten vagy, akkor én is!  
- Mégis miféle isten lehetsz?

Egy pillanatra csendesen vigyorogtam az arcába, és végül kiböktem.

- A Pusztítás Istene!

Ezzel megindultam, és jöhetett egy újabb képesség:

- Assault Skill: Broken Magnum!

Egy hatalmas jobbossal küldtem meg a démont, ami hatalmasat repült hátra, bele a sportpályához tartozó öltözőkbe, amik most romba dőltek. A démon felkelt, és egy új képességre kapcsolt.

- Assault Skill: Armageddon Buster!

A két keze eggyé olvadt és egy hatalmas ágyúcsövet alkotott. A Hátából négy hatalmas tüske meredt ki, és miközben elektromosság futott végig köztük, az ágyúcsőben is elkezdett felgyülemleni az energia. Rémült kiáltásokat hallottam, amik arra figyelmeztettek, hogy meneküljek.

- Ugyan már! Assault Skill: Genesic Aura!

Éreztem, hogy egy újabb energiahullám fut végig a testemen, és elkezdtem egész testemben zöldeskéken világítani. Mikor a Démon ágyúja elsült, és egy hatalmas energianyalábot lőtt ki rám, én csak felemeltem a bal kezem, a tenyeremmel előre:

- Assault Skill: Protect Shade!

Mikor a nyaláb becsapódott, az eddigre előttem már álló energiafal magába szippantotta, majd hirtelen egyenesen visszalövellte. Vissza a feladónak, ha úgy tetszik, és ez teljes erőből találta meg a démont, ami hirtelen megingott és térdre rogyott. Súlyosan sérült, de a sebei megint gyógyulni kezdtek. Én szép lassan közeledtem felé, és közben nyugodtan folytattam a csevegést.

- Nem félsz egy kicsit sem? Elpusztíthatatlannak hitted magad, de most földre küldtelek!  
- Egy istennek... nincs... mitől... félnie!

Megint a lábára állt, és rám meresztette a lángoló szemeit. Én csak megcsóváltam a fejem, és megindultam felé:

- Akkor készülj fel!

Miközben sakál módjára üvöltöttem, elkaptam, és minden erőmmel többször is odavertem a földhöz, majd jöhetett a következő képesség:

- Assault Skill: Wings of Liberty!

A hátamon szinte szó szerint szárnyak nőttek, amik mellé két sugárhajtómű is járt. Felemelkedtem a levegőbe, amilyen magasra csak tudtam és Zuhanórepülésben egyenesen a föld felé tartottam, majd minden erőmmel a földhöz vágtam, én magam pedig teljes nyugalomban landoltam.

- Elég volt, vagy kérsz még?  
- Hogy merészelsz?! Ezért megfizetsz!  
- Akkor mutasd mit tudsz! Mutasd a legerősebb támadásodat! Hátha elbírsz végre velem!

Erre csak hörgő üvöltésben tört ki. A Hátán lévő tüskék kiemelkedtek a levegőbe, majd egyfajta lándzsaszerű képződménnyé álltak össze, amit kitartott felém, a végén pedig bunkós vége volt, ami most vörösen izzott:

- Assault Skill: God and Devil!

Egy pillanatra ledermedtem. Ez a képesség ismerős volt:

- Szóval így! Akkor én lekontrázom:

Először keresztbe tettem magam előtt mindkét kezemet, amire a kesztyűk ujjai szinte karmokká váltak, majd magam mellé széttárva ordítottam:

- Assault Skill: Hell and Heaven!

Végigfutott az agyamon azoknak a képe, akik nekem fontosak voltak, és egy pillanatig sem volt kétségem, hogy meg tudom csinálni, le fogom győzni a Szuperdémont. Miközben szép lassan összekulcsoltam az ujjaimat, és a markomban felgyülemlő energiát irányításom alá vontam, a következőt soroltam:

- Gemu Giru Gamu Go Gufo!

Felemeltem a kezeimet, mellkasi magasságba, miközben a markomat összezártam, és egy energiaörvényt engedtem szabadjára, ami egy alagutat alkotott körülöttünk, és miközben a hátamon lévő sugárhajtóművek meghajtásával, a földet felszántva száguldottam a szintén felém közeledő démon felé, torkom szakadtából üvöltöttem:

- Viiiiitaaaaaas!

Mikor összeértünk, az erők látszólag kiegyenlítődtek, és megálltunk. A levegő szikrázott körülöttünk, és én éreztem, hogy a kesztyűk pillanatokon belül felrepednek, és elengednek.

- Nem fog sikerülni ember! Veszíteni fogsz!

Lenéztem, és belegondoltam, hogy mi lesz a barátaimmal, akik számítottak rám, és mikor felnéztem rá, éreztem, hogy lángol bennem az eltökéltség, és szinte hörögve válaszoltam neki:

- Tévedsz! A győzelem csak annak jár, aki a barátaiért, és családjáért minden bátorságát össze tudja szedni, hogy harcoljon! Te ezt nem ismered, és ezért most veszíteni fogsz!

Éreztem, hogy új erő költözik belém, és láttam, hogy a lándzsa, amit a démon tart repedezik. Minden erőmet összeszedtem, és egy utolsó teljes erejű nyomással áttörtem a korlátot, és a lándzsa szétrepülő szilánkjai között egyenesen a mellkasának tartottam, ami engedett a nyomásnak, és hirtelen áthatoltam az eddig áttörhetetlen páncélbőrön. Megragadtam a gömböt ami bent volt, és addig húztam, vontam, erőltettem, miközben teli torokból üvöltöttem, amíg a test engedett, és a gömbbel a markomban a földre érkeztem. A Démon rettenetes üvöltéssel összerogyott és egy hatalmas robbanásban pusztult el.

- Ezzel... Véged!

Mikor a lángok elültek, és a levegő megtisztult, a markomban a gömbbel, a szertefoszló képességek fényfoszlányai között láttam, ahogy Sayuri feltápászkodott, és felém tart. Nyilván a Démon pusztulásával a fegyverei hatása is elmúlt.

- Yamato... Jól vagy?  
- Persze... És... Győz...t...tem... !

Még felemeltem a gömböt as levegőbe, majd minden elsötétült előttem, és csak a kemény föld ütését éreztem az arcomon.


	9. Újrakezdés

**IX. Fejezet**

**Újrakezdés**

Halvány fogalmam sincs, meddig voltam eszméletlen azután a csata után, de arra jól emlékszem, hogy amikor felébredtem, az iskola kínosan tiszta gyengélkedőjén találtam magam. Na nem mintha erre a helyre szükség lett volna, de minden alkalommal ha valaki valamiért komolyabban megsérült, valamiért ide hozták... Sosem tudtam felfogni... Még fertőtleníteni sem kellett a sebeket, mert hamar begyógyultak. Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy ebben a tiszta szobában ébredtem fel. Az ágy mögött az ablakon ragyogó napsütés vetődött be, az ágy hófehér és makulátlanul tiszta neművel volt fedve, és sárga függönnyel volt körülvéve. Hallottam, ahogy valaki egy nagyot sóhajt, és amikor balra néztem, megláttam Sayurit, aki most épp mellettem ült, és a fejét az ágyra hajtva, kezein támasztva aludt. Nem akartam felébreszteni, de mikor épp mozdultam, hogy felkeljek, ő azonnal kinyitotta a szemeit. Hihetetlenül éberen aludt.

- Jó Reggelt!

Mosolyogva köszöntem rá, és ő is azzal válaszolt.

- Jó reggelt te álomszuszék! Tudod mennyit aludtál?  
- Nem tudom, de gondolom megmondod majd!

Bólogatott, és miközben ő felállt, hogy a függönyön túlról valamit elővegyen, észrevettem, hogy a SSS egyenruhája van rajta.

- Te felvetted a SSS-es egyenruhát?  
- Igen... Azt hiszem ez elkerülhetetlen volt! Elvégre megint háború van, nem?

Bólintottam, mert Sayurinak, mint mindig, most is igaza volt. A szuperdémon megjelenése egyértelműen arra utalt, hogy megint megtalálták az utat a felszínre.

- Szóval, mennyit is aludtam?  
- Két teljes napot! Alaposan ki lehettél fulladva!  
- Az tény... Mi az nálad?

Elém tartotta a kezében lévő holmit, ami nem volt más, mint egy férfi SSS egyenruha.

- Gondoltam szükséged lesz néhány göncre, ha újra csatlakozol hozzánk!- Kösz... Erre nem is gondoltam!

Sayuri illedelmesen kiment a függönyön kívülre, és megvárta, hogy felöltözzek. A Mellettem lévő kis szekrényen a foszlányaira bomlott nadrágom, és a földön ott volt a cipőm, amiből szintén kilógtak volna a lábujjaim. Szerencsére a gondos Sayuri mindenre gondolt, és mindennel ellátott. Egy dologra csak most jöttem rá. A Nagy csata hevében a civil egyenruhám felsője és az ingem teljesen megsemmisült, és lényegében egy rongyos koldus módjára nézhettem ki amikor összeestem. Miután felöltöztem, Sayuri és én elindultunk a központba, ahol állítólag a SSS jelenleg is meglévő tagjai vár vártak ránk. Az ajtó előtt egy kényelmes fotelben Rika ült, és türelmesen várt ránk. Mikor odaértünk, felállt és velünk jött be az Igazgatóiba, ahol épp azok az emberek ültek, akikre számítottam: Yuuki, Tamaki, Yuta és Riku. Tehát Rikával együtt heten maradtunk, a többieket mind elkapta a szuperdémon.

- Végre felébredtél öcsém?!

Tamaki a szokásos módon üdvözölt, összepacsiztunk, és leültem a körbe, a nagy fotelbe.

- Szóval? Mi a helyzet?- Hivatalos jelentést akarsz, vagy elég nagy vonalakban?

Sayuri volt a szószóló most is, én meg csak a fejem ráztam, jelezve, hogy nincs kedvem a sok hülyeséghez.

- Jól van, akkor lássuk: A Szuperdémon a 110 emberünkből, ami minket is magába foglal, 103-at elkapott, kivétel nélkül.- Civilek?  
- Mindenki rendben van... Szerencsére!  
- És ez?

Az asztalon pihenő gömbre mutattam, ami most is sárgászölden világított.

- Ezt ugye te tépted ki a dög testéből... De nem tudjuk mire jó!

Elgondolkodtam, mert engem is érdekelt volna mire lehet használni ezt a vacakot. Aztán eszembe jutott az utolsó technika, amit a Szuperdémon használt: God and Devil...

- Palparepa Plus...  
- Mi?  
- Nem érdekes!

Mindenki meglepetten bámult rám, ami elsősorban annak szólt, hogy én olyasmit mondtam, ami nekik tök kínai.

- Magyarázat öcsém?- Az az utolsó mozdulat, amit a Szuperdémon használt... Amivel végezni akart velem... God and Devil... Az egy olyan technika, amit egy Animében láttam utoljára...  
- És?  
- God and Devil: Mikor az Isten és az Ördög egyesíti a hatalmát, hogy a teremtés istene ítéletet hozzon a bűnösre... Yuusha-oh GaoGaiGar Final...

Még mindig tök sötét volt a legtöbbeknek, de Tamakinak kezdett valami derengeni.

- Azt hiszem tudom mire gondolsz... Azt mondtad te vagy a "Pusztítás Istene"!- Pontosan! A Pusztítás istene maga a Hőskirály, Genesic GaoGaiGar... Tudom kicsit magas ez... A lényeg... Aki ezt a technikát átadta ennek a dögnek.. Az nem más, mint egy olyan valaki, aki ismeri ezt az animét...  
- Vagyis... ?

Mély levegőt vettem, és próbáltam minél egyszerűbbre venni a magyarázatot.

- Egy szóval Ember!

Mindenki arcára kiült a meglepetés.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy egy ember mozgatja a szálakat a Démonok mögött?- Pontosan!

Mindenki nagyot nyelt erre a hírre, és most megbabonázva nézték a fényes gömböt. Végül Yuta szólalt meg.

- És ha ennek bármi köze van ehhez az anime dologhoz?- Pontosan ezen gondolkoztam én is. És ha igazam van... Akkor ez a démon energiaforrása... Ha ki tudnánk nyitni... Akkor megtudnánk a titkaiból egy csomót!  
- Na jó, de hogyan?! Mi mindent megpróbáltunk, és nem nyílik!

Erre csak a fejemet tudtam rázni, de Hirtelen eszembe jutott valami.

- Ha tényleg úgy működik a dolog, mint ahogy az animében, akkor én tudom hogy kell kinyitni!  
- Na és hogyan?  
- Yuuki, működik még az Angel Player?

Yuuki bólintott.

- Akkor lépjetek kicsit hátrébb!

Behunytam a szemem, felemeltem a jobb kezem az ég felé, a mutató és a kisujjamat felemeltem, majd jöhetett egy új képesség:

- Guard Skill: Purification!

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Guard Skillt használtam. Az egész testem zöldeskék fényben kezdett világítani, mint a Genesic Aura esetében, majd a következőt mormoltam egyre hangosabban:

- Curatio! Teneritas... Sanctio... Salvus... Coctura!

A végén a kezemet egyenesen a gömb felé tartottam, és egy zöld fénynyalábot lövelltem ki a gömb felé, ami először nem úgy tűnt, hogy működik, de hirtelen a gömb felszíne repedezni kezdett, és szép lassan szétpattogzott, majd egyszerűen szétpattant, apró fényfoszlányokra robbanva. Mikor a robbanás hatása elült, egy csomó apró fénygömb emelkedett fel és szép lassan elkezdtek cirkulálni a szobában.

- Ez meg mi? Mik ezek a fénygömbök?

Yuta megfogta az egyiket, mire az elkezdett remegni, amire a többi is így reagált.

- Mi van velük?- Ha jól sejtem... Akkor ezek... Lelkek!

Mindenki tágra meredt szemekkel nézett rám.

- Lelkek? Akkor ezek...- Azoknak a lelkei, akiket a szuperdémon elkapott! Nyissátok ki az ablakot, mert ki akarnak szabadulni!

Yuuki azonnal az ablakhoz ugrott, és kitárta mindkét szárnyát. A kis fénygömbök erre felemelkedtek, egy csomóba verődtek, és kirepültek az ablakon, vissza a gazdáikhoz. Csak egy maradt ott a szobában és lágyan ringott a levegőben a fejünk fölött.

- Ennek mi baja?  
- Ez... Ez...

Rika lassan közelebb lépett, és a kis lélek a kezébe szállt le. Magához ölelte, mire az hirtelen ragyogni kezdett, és szépen beolvadt Rika testébe. Ezután Rika teste is ragyogni kezdett, és felemelkedett a levegőbe, egy ideig lebegett, majd egy robbanásszerű energiahullám következett, és lezuhant a földre, jobban mondva zuhant volna, de Tamaki épp időben elkapta.

- Rika! Rika! Mi van veled?

Rika egy percig eszméletlennek tűnt, de hirtelen kinyitott a szemeit, és zavartan pislogott Tamakira. Tamaki arca hirtelen Többszörösen színt váltott, és széles mosolyra fakadt:

- Yamato! Srácok, ezt nézzétek!

Letette Rikát a földre, aki most kihúzta magát, és még zavartabban pislogott mindannyiunkra. A szemei nyugodtan, tisztán csillogtak: Tele élettel. Rika visszatért közénk.

- Mi van?!

Szinte érthetetlen volt, de Rika mintha nem is emlékezett volna semmire az elmúlt időszak történéseiből. Egy kis ideig eltartott, hogy elmagyarázzunk neki mindent, többünknek újra be kellett mutatkoznia, de ezt nem is bántuk, mert Tamaki arcán a boldogság mindent elárult. Ezután kézen fogta Rikát, és elhagyták az irodát, hogy egy kicsit együtt legyenek. Én is elküldtem a többieket egy kis szünetre, hogy legyen idejük a kis szerelmeseinknek, hogy kiélvezzék egymás társaságát. Az feltűnt, hogy Yuta és Riku együtt mentek el, kézen fogva. Gondoltam, hogy már történik valami köztük, hiszen Yuta jó ideje nyíltan udvarolt Rikunak, aki egyszer megsúgta nekem, hogy neki is tetszik az egyébként jóképű táncosfiú. Lényegtelen volt, én és Yuuki az irodában maradtunk, és a Laptopon matattunk egy kicsit, megpróbáltuk helyreállítani Yuuki képességeit.

- Yuuki... Nem azt mondtad, hogy a Sentinel Mode veszélyes lehet?

Yuuki hallgatott és csak bólintott.

- Akkor miért engedted meg nekem, hogy használjam?

Yuuki egy kis ideig csendben ült, és csak nagy nehezen nyögte ki.

- Azért, mert veszélyben voltál, és nem akartam, hogy bajod essen! Az Angel Player különben sem a hozzád hasonló embereknek lett kitalálva... Te erős vagy, férfi a talpadon... Akik eddig használták, esendők voltak, és többnyire lányok... Például Kanade és én...

Ebben volt ráció. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nagy valószínűséggel csak a Sentinel miatt tudtak egyáltalán szinkronizálni a programmal.

- És elveszíthetem valaha ezeket a képességeket?  
- Nem... Csak ha kiléptetnek a programból, vagy ha önként feladod a hatalmadat... Ami csak akkor lehetséges, ha használod a Sentinel végső kiegészítését, a Ragnarok programot.

Ez sem volt kis meglepetés... Van még a Sentinelnél is erősebb?

- És mi ez a Ragnarok Program?- Ezt én írtam hozzá... Annyiban merül ki, hogy egyetlen alkalommal minden erődet bele tudod adni egyetlen végső támadásba.  
- Mint a Hell and Heaven csak ezerszeresen?  
- Valami olyasmi... Bár szerintem te tudnál annál is kreatívabb dolgot is kitalálni.

Kedves volt tőle, hogy ezt így mondta. Nagyon kedves volt velem már egy jó ideje. Egy ideig annak írtam fel, hogy együttérzésből teszi, mert Sora itt hagyott, de szép lassan egyre közelebb lopakodott hozzám minden alkalommal. Zavaromban most is inkább tereltem a szót, mert most is egészen az intim aurámban ült.

- Mit szólnál, ha az én képességeimet átmásolnánk neked is?  
- Nem vagyok az a full kontakt típus... Én megmaradok a jelenlegieknél!  
- De mi van, ha megint egy Szuperdémonnal sodor össze a sors?

Erre elgondolkodott, és végül bólintott.

- Rendben, akkor diktálom, hogy milyen új képességeket programozzunk!

Perceken belül egy kupac új Assault Skillt programoztunk Yuukinak is, amik lényegében a régiek erősebb változatai voltak. Különösen a Wings of Liberty és a Hell and Heaven tetszett neki tőlem, így ezeknek is megalkottuk a számára leegyszerűsített változatát, hogy egy ilyen apró, törékeny lánynak is menjen a használatuk. Például a Wings of Liberty rá írt változata egy pár angyalszárny lett, amivel ő is tudott repülni.

- Ez kész! Lassan a többiek visszaérnek és...

Végszóra a többiek is visszatértek, egy kivétellel. Tamaki most is távol maradt, ami talán a Rika féle kis újraegyesüléssel volt kapcsolatban.

- Na jó, akkor térjünk a következő napirendi pontra, ami...

Tamaki visszatért, de valami nagyon nem volt rendben: A szemei vörösre voltak sírva, az arcán még most is a könnyek csorogtak, és rettenetesen letört volt. A legrosszabb jutott az eszembe.

- Tamaki, mi van veled? Hol van Rika?

Riku aggodalommal teli kérdése teljesen a nyilvánvalóra utalt. Tamaki leroskadt a helyére a baloldali kanapén, és most próbálta összeszedni magát. Nagy nehezen lenyugodott kissé, és akkor válaszolt.

- Rika... Ő... Át... Átkelt...

Mindenki néma gyásszal horgasztotta le a fejét, és Mivel már ismertük ezt a helyzetet, méghozzá sokszorosan, ezért egy perc néma csenddel adóztunk az emléke előtt. Tamaki az én vállamra borulva zokogott egy darabig, majd mikor összeszedte magát, végre folytathattuk.

- Rendben, tehát, Mindenki visszakapta a lelkét?- Ahogy én észrevettem igen. Mindenki, akit elkapott a dög újra a régi, és szerencsére semmire sem emlékeznek!

Sayuri jelentése örömmel töltött el.

- Remek! Akkor ideje, hogy kinyissuk a páncélszekrényt, és megnézzük, mit hagyott nekünk Misaki!

Ezzel a Páncélszekrényhez léptem, jobban mondva a festményhez, ami eltakarta az ajtaját, félrehajtottam, majd bepötyögtem a kódot: 806138. Az ajtó kinyílt, és én kivettem belőle a lezárt borítékot. Ha valamihez, Misaki a formalitásokhoz értett, mert ugye a levél is nagyon szépen le volt zárva, szép kézírással ráírva a nevem.

- Akarja valaki felolvasni?

Mindenki a fejét rázta, mindenki azt várta, hogy én olvassam fel, elvégre nekem címezték. Felbontottam, és fennhangon olvasni kezdtem:

"Kedves Yamato! Kedves barátaim!

Ha most ezt a levelet olvassátok, akkor megtörtént az, amitől a legjobban tartottam, és a Deep impact hadművelet hatástalan volt, vagy valamilyen körülménnyel nem számoltunk.

Sajnos az a helyzet, hogy kész tervem nincs erre az eshetőségre, de tanáccsal szolgálhatok:

Olyan új vezetőt válasszatok magatoknak, akiben feltétlenül megbíztok! Olyat, aki képes titeket kétségek és tétovázás nélkül, céltudatosan vezetni. Olyan vezérre van szükségetek, aki képes mindenkor tiszta, nyugodt gondolkodásra, és aki képes akár a legnagyobb áldozatot is meghozni értetek!

Én csak ezt tudom tanácsolni. A Döntés joga a ti kezetekben van!

Minden jót, és sok szerencsét kívánok, hogy mindannyian biztonságban kijussatok a nehéz helyzetből, amiben most vagytok!

~Misaki"

Mindenki elmélyülten figyelte minden szavamat, majd mikor végeztem, és letettem a papírt, hogy mindenki elolvashassa és ellenőrizze, hogy tényleg ez áll-e a levélben, Tamaki végül megköszörülte a torkát és szóra emelkedett:

- Szerintem mindannyian tudjuk kire gondolt Misaki!

Mindenki egyetértően bólogatott, és a szemek rám szegeződtek.

- Mit néz rám így mindenki?  
- Nem egyértelmű? Te vagy az ideális személy!

Ez megtisztelő volt, de akkor sem fogadhattam el, elvégre ezt csak ők mondták így.

- Először is: Nem lehetek vezető amíg mindenki más bele nem egyezik, ez ugye világos?

Mindenki bólintott, és kezdett a dolog ijesztő lenni, mivel mindent szinkronban csináltak.

- Na jól van a döntésem a következő: Demokratikus úton döntjük el, azaz az lesz az új vezető, aki a legtöbb szavazatot kapja! Bárkit lehet jelölni!

Erre megint mindannyian bólintottak, előkerült egy jegyzettömb, és Sayuri és Yuuki írta össze a neveket, és a szavazatok számát. Természetesen mindenki titokban szavazott, és én is letettem a voksom Sayuri mellett. Sayuri és Yuuki ezután elindultak az iskola körül, hogy a többi SSS tag és a civilek véleményét, és szavazatát kikérjék. Én és Tamaki pedig egyedül maradtunk, mivel Yuta és Riku elvonultak a maguk dolgára. Egy ideig hallgattam, de Tamakit még kérdezni sem kellett, mert magától megszólalt:

- Gondolom tudni akarod mi történt igaz?  
- Látom már kérdeznem sem kell! Mesélj, de csak ha akarsz!

Tamaki nagyot sóhajtott, hátradőlt a kanapén, és lassan, fájdalmasan kezdte el a mondókáját.

* * *

_Tamaki Szemszöge_

Alig tudtam elhinni, de Rika végre újra a régi volt. Olyan jól esett még maga a gondolat is, hogy nem mertem semmi rosszra gondolni, még arra sem, hogy akár el is veszíthetem őt, pedig így történt. Szép lassan lesétáltunk az egész iskola legnyugisabb helyére, a szökőkúthoz, gondoltam, hogy ott épp olyan jól elleszünk, mint ti Sorával annak idején. Leültünk a szökőkút szélére, és míg én zavartan kerestem a szavakat, hogy helyesen elmondjam neki boldogságomat, addig ő a kezével a friss hideg vízben matatott. Egyszer csak rám fröcskölte a vizet, mire én felugrottam, mert nem esett éppen jól.

- Hé! Ez meg mire volt jó?!- Talán nem lehet tréfálkozni?

Rika szinte leesett a szökőkút széléről a nevetéstől, és én sem bírtam sokáig, hogy ne nevessek vele együtt.

- Rég nem nevettünk már így, igaz?

A kérdés ugyancsak jogos volt. Mint kiderült, aki elveszti a lelkét, és egyszer visszakapja, az elveszíti minden emlékét arról az időről, amit nélküle eltöltött. Szerencsére Rika nem emlékezett arra sem, amin keresztül mentünk, amíg ő nem volt önmaga.

- Hát bizony nem most volt utoljára..  
- Nagyon nehéz volt neked, amíg nem voltam... Nos... Önmagam?

Elfordultam, mert nem akartam nyíltan kimutatni, mennyire rosszul esik ezt elhallgatni előle.

- Tamaki-kun? Válaszolj már! Mi volt amíg NPC voltam?

Még mindig nem válaszoltam, mert nagyon fájt volna, ha magamra haragítom.

- Én... Nos...

Hirtelen átkarolt hátulról.

- Hidd el, nem fogok megharagudni rád, bármit is csináltál!

Olyan kedvesen mondta ezt, hogy nem bírtam tovább. Szembe fordultam vele, és nagy nehezen kinyögtem:

- Én... Nos... Nem... Nem bírtam elviselni, hogy nem vagy önmagad...- Na és akkor mi van? Biztos nehéz volt...

Erre már tényleg nem bírtam és kifakadtam:

- De megpróbáltalak elűzni magam mellől! Mindent megtettem, és azt hittem működik is... És a tetejébe még folyton kiabáltam is veled... És még meg is ütöttelek!

Egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, és láttam, hogy nehezen emészti meg a hallottakat. Inkább folytattam.

- Sokszor ríkattalak meg, és rettenetesen rosszul viseltem a hiányodat... Ittam mint a gödény... sokszor egyszerűen teljesen kiütöttem magam...

Rika most megfogta az arcomat és egy forró csókot kaptam tőle, ami megnyugtatott végre.

- Tudom, hogy mindent okkal történt minden, és Yamato mondta, hogy megváltoztál!  
- Igen... De csak Yamato miatt... !

Magamra erőltettem egy mosolyt, mert nem akartam, hogy ez a kellemes pillanat elromoljon az én hülyeségem miatt.

- Na jó, menjünk vissza, mert lassan lejár az ebédszünet!  
- Félek, én már nem megyek vissza!  
- Miért mondod... ?

Megfordultam, hogy megtudjam, miért mondja ezt, de ekkor már szinte napfényként ragyogott.

- Ne! Csak ezt ne! Rika!

Rika most is mosolygott, én viszont jóformán összetörve néztem őt.

- Sajna... Úgy látszik ennyi volt, igaz?

Csak megráztam a fejem. Odarohantam hozzá, lerogytam elé, és átöleltem a lábait.

- Ne menj! Nem akarom!

Rika letérdelt mellém, és újra megcsókolt.

- Nem! Nem hagylak itt! Legalábbis nem végleg.. Még találkozunk az új életben!

Megfogtam a kicsi kezét, és megcsókoltam, majd mikor szétfoszlott fényfoszlányokra, és még a ragyogó napot is túlragyogta, én egyszerűen ott maradtam térden állva.

* * *

_Yamato szemszöge  
_

- Na és, mit fogsz most csinálni?  
- Háth, én nem fogom azt csinálni, mint te!

Ez megnyugtató volt, mert nem is akartam, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint én Sora után. Rémes lett volna egy olyan erős, határozott embert mint ő megtörve látni.

- Akkor?- Háth... Már a végéig mindenképpen itt maradok, mert jövök neked ennyivel!  
- Ezt úgy mondod, mint aki már tudja, hogy engem szavaztak meg vezetőnek!  
- Ebben igaza van egyébként!

Sayuri és Yuuki most tért vissza, és a nyomukban még vagy tízen érkeztek, köztük a kis gerlepárunk.

- Hogy érted ezt?- Nézd csak meg magadnak!

Átadta nekem a jegyzetfüzetet, és letaglózó eredmények voltak benne: Rajtam kívül csak két jelölt volt, Sayuri és Yuta. Yuta egy szavazatot kapott, nyilván Rikutól, ami kedves volt tőle, hiszen mégiscsak a fiúja volt. Sayuri kb 6-8 szavazatot kapott, tőlem elsőként, meg valószínűleg egy pár civiltől, de ami az én nevem mellett szerepelt az döbbentett meg: A civilek, és SSS tagok összes szavazatával mintegy 227 szavazatot kaptam. A szavazatokat strigulák jelölték, és a végén összeszámolták őket.

- Ez hihetetlen!  
- Hihetetlen mi? Szerintem megérdemled!

Azok a SSS tagok akik még Sayuriékkal jöttek most hozzám léptek, és lerángatták rólam a kabátomat, és egy másikat aggattak rám. Ez a szokásos Okkersárga helyett Fekete volt, a hajtásainál kéken szegve.

- Ez... Ez nagyon komoly...- És stílusos is! Ha megfigyelted, Misaki is más egyenruhát viselt, mint mi!  
- Na jó, de nem sok ez egy kicsit? Úgy értem... Ez nagyon cifra... És feltűnő!

Mindenki nevetett a zavaromon és végre én is fellazultam. Yuuki csak csendben mosolygott rajtam, én meg megnéztem magam a tükörben, ami a falon lógott, és megállapítottam, hogy zavar vagy sem, elég jól állt nekem.

- Na, milyen érzés?

Tamaki most már őszintén mosolyogva kérdezte ezt.

- Nagyon jó... érzem, hogy bíznak bennem az emberek!

Most az ismeretlen bajtársakra néztem.

- Fiúk, lányok! Mondjátok meg a többieknek, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy beteljesítsem, amit várnak tőlem!

Erre mindannyian tisztelegtek, amit mi viszonoztunk, és távoztak.

- De remélem, hogy tudjátok, hogy rátok is szükségem lesz ebben!

Ezt a barátaimnak mondtam, akik természetesen bólintottak. Megalakult az új vezetés, és eljött az új kor a Túlvilág és a SSS történetében.


	10. Két terv

**X. Fejezet**

**Két terv**

Egy órán belül már mindenhol elterjedt az új vezetés felállásának a híre. Nem volt kérdés, hogy fel kellett vennünk a kesztyűt ebben az ügyben, mivel a démonkérdés megint égetővé vált. A csapattal össze kellett dugnunk a fejünket, és ki kellett találnunk, merre tegyük meg az első lépést.

- Nos? Mik az opcióink?

Körülnéztem a társaim között, akik szintén ugyanezt kérdezték tőlem a puszta tekintetükkel.

- Remek... Miért mindig én gondolkozzak mindenki más helyett is? Azért mert én lettem a főnök, még nem jelenti azt, hogy mindent nekem kell tudni...

Ezt is csak magamnak jegyeztem meg, nem akartam senkit megbántani. Egy kicsit gondolkodóba estem, mert a helyzet, ami felállt két lehetőséget kínált: Vagy felvesszük a harcot, vagy evakuálunk. Nem volt egyszerűbb egyik sem, mert aki a démonokat irányította, az minden lépésünkről tudott, és bármikor rajtunk üthetett.

- Na jó, akkor kezdjük az alapoknál! Mindenkit fegyverbe hívtatok?

Sayuri bólintott.

- Igen. 110 SSS tag van állandó készültségben ha magunkat is beleszámítjuk!- Remek, akkor mi van a tartalékainkkal?

Tamaki egy listát tolt elém, ami a meglévő készleteinket tartalmazta.

- Remek, látom a Céh nem szabadult meg a maradékoktól sem!  
- És már harckészültséget hirdettünk náluk is. A Raktárkészlet percről-percre nő!  
- Helyes! Mi van a civilekkel?

Yuuki a fejét csóválta.

- Egyelőre úgy néz ki nem sokban számíthatunk rájuk! Már most levonultak az óvóhelyre...  
- Birkák gyülekezete! Semmi hasznuk!

Yuta száraz megjegyzése csak jelezte a feszültséget, ami uralkodott a Szuperdémon incidens óta.

- De vannak akik segíteni is hajlandóak lennének!

Riku most is derűlátó volt, mint mindig.

- Igen, olyanok mindig vannak, akik hajlandóak lennének segíteni... Épp csak kevesen!

Mindannyian hallgattunk. Kis szünet után én szólaltam meg.

- Meg kell tudnunk, hogy hol juthatott ki a Szuperdémon a föld alól!  
- Ahhoz azt is tudnunk kéne, egyáltalán hol van a Démonkút!

Tamaki jól látta meg a dolog lényegét.

- Van valaki, aki tudhatja?

Yuuki a fejét rázta.

- Aki tudta is, az vagy NPC lett, vagy már átkelt!  
- Valakinek csak van valami fogalma!

Tamaki kicsit idegesen vakarta a nyakát.

- Én tudok valakit a Céhből, aki állítólag járt már egyszer a Démonkút fenekén!

Mindannyian tágra nyílt szemekkel bámultunk rá.

- És ki az?- A neve nem fontos, de amit mesélt, az már annál inkább!  
- Mit látott?

Tamaki karba tette a kezeit, és hátradőlt, mielőtt elkezdte a meséjét.

- Najó! A Fiút Makonak hívják. Azt mondta, hogy a társaival együtt a régi Céh földalatti labirintusában jártak egyszer, ahol egy ismeretlen alagútra bukkantak, ami nem szerepelt az alaprajzokon, amik nekünk is megvannak!  
- És ennek az alagútnak van valami köze a Démonkúthoz?  
- Konkrétan az a köze, hogy épp a fenekére vezetett!

Mindannyian döbbenten hallgattunk. Tamaki folytatta:

- Állítólag vagy egy órát kellett zegzugos folyosókon bolyonganiuk, mire nagy nehezen egy hatalmas sziklahasadékban találták magukat, aminek a tetején látták, hogy fény szűrődik be.  
- Tehát elérték a kút fenekét. De mit találtak ott?  
- Állítólag egy energiaörvényt... Lila energiaörvényt találtak, ami olyan volt, mint a zavaros víz. Ha belenyúltak, a kezük egy pillanatra eltűnt... Mintha lézerrel levágták volna... Olyan volt, mintha egy másik dimenzióba nyúltak volna át... Aztán az örvényből kiemelkedett az első démon, és megtámadta őket...  
- Hogy menekültek meg?  
- Ez az, csak ez a Mako menekült meg, de csak mert mindenki más őt mentette...

Ez megdöbbentő volt.

- És meg tudja mutatni, hogy hogy jutunk el oda?  
- Elvileg meg... Épp csak nem tud odáig elvezetni minket!

Megráztam a fejem.

- Ez legyen a legnagyobb probléma! Odatalálunk mi magunktól is!

Ebben egyet értettünk. Most már kész volt az elsődleges tervem, de először kellett egy tartalék terv.

- A hadművelet neve legyen Operation Exorcism!

Mindenki meglepve hallotta, hogy már tervem is van.

- És mi lenne a lényeg?  
- Máris mutatom!

Egy papírt vettem magam elé, és felvázoltam a tervem részleteit. Az első lépés egy elterelő mozdulat volt, amivel a démonok figyelmét elvontuk volna a valódi támadásról, amit egyenesen az örvény ellen vezetünk a föld alatt.

- És azt akarod, hogy fejest ugorjunk az örvénybe?- Ez a legésszerűbb megoldás nem? Mako azt mondta, hogy olyan volt, mintha egy másik dimenzióba nyílna az örvény, mint egy kapu! Mi van ha tényleg így van?

Mindenki elgondolkodott ezen, és végül mind egyre jutottak.

- Csak egy módon tudhatjuk meg, és ez ha tényleg megcsináljuk!

Bólintottam, mert mindannyian ezen törtük a fejünket.

- Igen... De nem vagyok biztos, hogy ez a legjobb terv!  
- Miért?

Elgondolkodtam azon is, hogy ez a legveszélyesebb akció, amit eddig kitaláltunk. Még maga Misaki sem mert volna ilyen messzire menni, és a Deep Impact is komoly veszteségekkel járt annak idején. Kellett egy második terv is.

- Operation Final Destination!  
- Az meg mi akar lenni?!

Sayuri kérdésére egyszerű magyarázat kellett.

- Egyszerű! Mivel ez nem rendőrállam, és nem diktatúra, ezért nem fogunk senkit sem kötelezni semmire! Erre az esetre kell a második terv, ami azok átkelését valósítja meg, akik nem akarnak segíteni nekünk!

Yuta szinte felforrt a dühtől.

- Mi az, hogy nem akarnak segíteni nekünk?! Aki nem segít ebben, az áruló!

Megráztam a fejem és intettem neki, hogy nyugodjon le.

- Nem érted igaz? Itt nem árulókról és bajtársakról van szó, hanem azokról, akikért felelősséget vállaltunk! Ha nem sikerül amire készülünk, akkor az az ő vesztüket is okozhatja, és akkor a semmiért mentünk keresztül az egész balhén!  
- Tehát akkor engedjük őket átkelni, ha menni akarnak?

Sayuri csak a nyilvánvalót állapította meg kérdés formájában.

- Pontosan!  
- Akkor mit csinálunk előbb?  
- Először kihirdetjük a döntésünket, utána végrehajtjuk a második tervet azok érdekében, akik nem akarnak segíteni!

Ebben megegyeztünk, és félórán belül összetrombitáltunk mindenkit, aki élt és mozgott az iskolában, még azokat is akik már levonultak az óvóhelyre, valamint az NPC-ket is. Mikor kiálltam az igazgatói irodához tartozó erkélyre, és végignéztem a valamivel több, mint 700 emberen akik lent várták a szavaimat, egy pillanatra gombócot éreztem a torkomban. Tamaki a vállamra tette a kezét, és egy biztató pillantással jelezte, hogy mellettem áll, és ugyanezt a többiek is jelezték. Én végre visszafordultam a tömeg felé, de volt aki már türelmetlen volt.

- Mi lesz már!? Szólalj már meg végre! Mi a francnak vagyunk mind itt?!

Megráztam a fejem, majd fogtam a hangosbeszélő mikrofonját, hogy mindenki jól halljon.

- Azért hívtunk mindenkit össze, hogy tudassuk: A SSS újra felállt, és hadrendbe állt, hogy megvédjen titeket!  
- Ezt tudjuk, mivel már vezetőt is választottatok! Mondj Valami újat!

Ez már kezdett idegesíteni.

- Ha hagynád, akkor végigmondanám! A helyzet az, hogy a démonok visszatértek! Nem tudjuk hogyan, nem tudjuk miért, de sikerült kiszabadulniuk a föld alól!

Erre a hitetlenkedés és a döbbenet moraja hallatszott minden felől. Már a nagyszájúak is elhallgattak.

- Amiről nem tudhattok, mivel mindenkit a föld alatti óvóhelyre küldtünk arra az időre az az, hogy egy minden eddiginél erősebb és veszélyesebb lény szabadult el az iskola környékén! Néhányan tanúi is voltak a támadásai hatásának!

Néhányan helyeslően bólogattak azok közül, akik azon a napon kint voltak a felszínen.

- A lényt mi Szuperdémonnak neveztük el. Bár sikerült semlegesíteni a veszélyt, amit jelentett, még így is fennáll a lehetőség, hogy a normál démonok újabb támadásra készülnek!

Mindenfelől rémület és rettegés moraja hallatszott.

- Emiatt én és a válságstáb kidolgoztunk egy tervet, amit mi Ördögűzés hadműveletnek kereszteltünk el! A terv része az, hogy egy nagyobb fegyveres csapat elterelő hadmozdulatot tesz, míg én és társaim megkíséreljük véglegesen lezárni a démonkutat!  
- És ezt mégis hogy tervezitek?!

Megint megszólaltak a kételkedők.

- A Démonokat egy számítógépes program, az Angel Player teremti! Ha sikerül megsemmisíteni a számítógépet, ami ezt a programot futtatja, akkor a démonok is eltűnnek!  
- Mi erre a Garancia!?

Erre nem tudtam mit felelni. Több felől is csatlakoztak a hangos szószólókhoz, akik egyre több hülye kérdéssel bombáztak. Kezdtem elveszteni a jó modoromat. Mikor aztán eleget hallgattam a károgásukat kifakadtam:

- Kussoljatok már el végre!

Néma csend támadt.

- Nem értitek ti barmok! A ti biztonságotokról van szó! HA nem teszünk valamit, akkor mind ráfaragunk, és örökre itt maradunk dísznek! Mind NPC-k akartok lenni mi?!

Erre mindenfelől rémült tekintetek szegeződtek rám. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy így kifakadtam, mióta itt voltam.

- Értsétek meg végre! Ezt mind azért csinálnánk, hogy biztonságossá tegyük mindenki átkelését az új életbe! Nem unjátok még, hogy folyton attól rettegtek, hogy mikor csapnak le rátok a démonok, és rabolják el a lelketeket? Mert én már baromira unom!

A civilek, és a SSS tagok zavartan néztek körül, hiszen az NPC-k sokszorosan többen voltak nálunk, és ez egy részben az ő hibájuk is volt.

- Az, ami velük történt, az veletek is megtörténhet bármikor, nem értitek? Épp ezért kellene inkább összefognunk a széthúzás helyett!- Mégis mit Vársz tőlünk?!

Ez jogos kérdés volt.

- Nem várok el senkitől semmit! Ez nem katonaállam, hogy mindent csak elvárjak mindenkitől, és semmit sem adjak cserébe!  
- Hát akkor?  
- Azoknak is megoldást kínálok, akik esetleg nem akarnak ebbe belefolyni!

Erre újabb zúgolódás támadt. Sokan kételkedtek még abban is amit az imént mondtam.

- Akkor mondom így: Nem parancsolom, hanem kérem, hogy segítsetek nekünk! Aki nem akar segíteni, azoknak is megvan a tervünk: A Végső Állomás hadművelet, ami annyiból áll, hogy mindenkit, akinek nincs szándékában harcolni a társaiért, azt segíteni fogjuk, hogy átkelhessen, és békében hagyja el ezt a világot!  
- Vagyis nem lövettek közénk?! Na ne nevettess!

Ez már sértő volt, és megint forrni kezdett az agyvizem.

- Akkor vegyétek így: Most megvan a lehetőségetek, hogy gyáva féregként, behúzott füllel és farokkal, nyüszítve eloldalogjatok, és hagyjátok, hogy azok a társaitok, akik vállalják a saját biztonságuk megóvását, akár az utolsó vérig harcoljanak a jövőért!

Ezek a szavak mindenkit letaglóztak.

- Mert itt nem csak a jelenről van szó, és ezt remélem eljutott a kétkedők csökött agyáig is! Itt a jövőben esetleg ideérkező eltévedt emberek lelkéről is szó van! Az ő jövőbeli biztonságuk a tét, és ha ti gyáván el akartok menni, hát menjetek, én LESZAROM!

Erre a kételkedők elhallgattak. Sikerült némi önuralmat magamra erőltetnem.

- De amit az előbb mondtam, nem vonatkozik azokra, akik nem akarnak belefolyni ebbe az egészbe, mert nem érzik magukat elég erősnek hozzá! Ezt is megértem! Vannak, akik félnek a háború borzalmaitól és csak nyugalomra, békére vágynak! Épp értük megyünk hadba! Nekik akarunk egy nyugodt utat nyitni egy jobb új élet reményében!

Akik eddig csendben a földet bámulták, és hagyták a nagypofájú szószátyár férgeket beszélni, azok most rám emelték a tekintetüket, és némi reményt láttam megcsillanni.

- Épp ezért, nem követelem, nem parancsolom, hanem kérem, sőt könyörgök a segítségetekért, mert nélkületek ez az akció nem sikerülhet! Aki részt akar venni a műveletben, az kérem most jelentkezzen!

Mindenki zavartan nézett a másikra, és teljes néma csend honolt percekig. Tamakira néztem, aki maga is kételkedett.

- Ez nem lesz így jó... - Nem hibáztathatjuk őket... Semmi jogunk követelni tőlük semmit!  
- ÉN... !

Egy női hangra lettem figyelmes, aki hirtelen belehasított a csendbe. Mikor hátrafordultam, megláttam, hogy valahol hátul egy copfos, vörös hajú lány nyújtja a kezét

- ÉN SEGÍTENI AKAROK!

Sayuri is felismerte:

- Kanna?

Mindannyiunk arcára a döbbenet ült ki. Kanna, a szegény kis NPC lány, aki szinte mindig csendben volt, és kicsit visszahúzódott, aki csak Sayurival tudott kötetlenül beszélgetni, most előlépett, és a hangját kiengedve, a kezével vadul integetve hangoztatta:

- Én Segíteni akarok! Én veletek tartok!- Mi is! Mi is megyünk!  
- Miko... Himiko... ?

Sayuri döbbenten nézte a három lányt, akik most utat törtek maguknak, hogy legelöl álljanak, és ezzel példát mutassanak. Hihetetlen volt, de egyre több kéz emelkedett a magasba, egyre többen emelték a kezüket, miközben ordították:

- Mi is jövünk!  
- Így van! Adjunk a rohadt dögöknek végre!  
- Borítsuk rá a mocskokra az asztalt!  
- Dögvész mindre! Mi veletek vagyunk!

Pillanatok alatt majdnem 300 ember, NPC vagy civil, ott tolongott és a kezét nyújtva jelezte nekünk, hogy segíteni akar. A SSS tagok felé fordultam, akik most dobták le a civil egyenruháik kabátját, és egy szál ingujjban álltak előttünk:

- Ránk si számíthattok! Eddig is mindent együtt csináltunk, most is együtt leszünk a végsőkig!

Nem tudom megmagyarázni, miért, de könnyek szöktek a szemembe az összetartás ilyen megnyilvánulása láttán. A kételkedők persze most is egy csapatba tolultak, és demonstartíve hallgattak, nekünk hátat fordítva. Tamaki a vállamra tette a kezét, és jelezte, hogy most jött el az idő, hogy méltóan lezárjuk ezt a sikersztorit.

- Akkor mindenki aki jelentkezett, megkapja majd a tájékoztatást a művelet tervéről, és holnap reggel mindenki megkapja a felszerelését is! Addig is mindenkinek oszolj!

Egy percen belül teljesen kiürült a tér az igazgatói iroda mögött. Mindannyian visszazárkóztunk, és megint összeült a kerekasztal, azaz összeült volna, ha Sayrui nem tűnt volna el.

- Hol van Sayuri?  
- Mindjárt jön... Elszaladt a három hősnőért!

Ez kedves dolog volt. Ha már ekkora szerepet vállaltak ennek a megmozdulásnak a létrejöttében, akkor Kanna, Miko és Himiko helye is köztünk volt. Nem tudom miért, de az NPCk is megmozdultak, és elég komolynak látszottak. Sayuri és társnői perceken belül meg is érkeztek, és mindannyian letelepedtünk. Én most már a jog szerint engem illető helyet foglaltam el a nagy karosszékben, míg Yuta és Tamaki illedelmesen helyet adtak a három új tagnak.

- Na és most merre tovább?

Tamaki kérdése jogos volt.

- A következő lépés a Végső állomás terv előkészítése, ami azzal kezdődik, hogy szépen körbejárjátok az iskolát, és mindenkit kikérdeztek a vágyairól és a be nem teljesült kívánságairól, és megkérdezitek tőlük, hogy mi lenne az a vágyuk, ami ha teljesülne, biztosan elég lenne nekik ahhoz, hogy végre megbékéljenek az elmúlt életükkel!

Mindenki bólintott, és a tanács feloszlott. Csak én és a három NPC lány maradtunk a szobában.

- Nos lányok! El kell ismernem, hogy megleptetek engem és mindenkit azzal, amit tettetek!

Kanna felemelte a tekintetét rám, és szinte megállt a szívem: Ragyogtak azok a szép zöld szemek, méghozzá tele élettel.

- Kanna? Te... ?

Kanna bólintott. Nem tudtam felfogni hogyan, vagy miért, de ő újra... Ember lett.

- Nem akartam addig elmondani, amíg el nem jött az ideje... - És ti is... ?

A másik két lány is felnézett rám, és ők is épp úgy ragyogtak az élettől, mint Kanna.

- Dehát mikor... ? Hogyan... ?

Kanna szégyellősen mosolygott.

- Talán az amit mondtál... Talán az, ahogy mondtad... Valami megérintette a szívemet... Furcsa bizsergést éreztem, és egy pillanatra elvesztettem az eszméletemet is, amit talán nem is láttál...

Miko és Himiko is bólogatott. Ők is ugyanezen mentek át.

- Tehát... Akkor mindhárman újra emberek vagytok... És ez azt jelenti... Hogy visszakaptátok a lelketeket.. De nem... Nem értem.. Hogyan... ?

Mindhárman megcsóválták a fejüket. Honnan is tudhatták volna, hiszen még én sem értettem pontosan, hogy egy ember hogy veszítheti el a lelkét, pláne, hogy hogyan kaphatja vissza anélkül, hogy bármilyen előjele lenne.

- Akkor... Isten hozott titeket újra köztünk!

Mindhárman barátságos mosollyal szorítottak velem kezet, és távoztak, hogy egy kis meglepetéssel térjenek vissza. Én magam elindultam, hogy megkeressem Tamakit, és megbeszéljem vele a fentebb tapasztaltakat. Mikor megtaláltam, egy már meglehetősen hosszú listával járt-kelt és tanulmányozgatta a valószínűleg furcsábbnál furcsább kívánságokat. Egy kicsit félrehívtam, és mindent elmondtam neki arról, amit tapasztaltam.

- Ugye most csak viccelsz!  
- Nem én! Tényleg úgy van, ahogy mondom! Mindhárman újra normálisak lettek... !

Tamaki falfehér lett ettől a kijelentéstől.

- De ez... Fizikai képtelenség!  
- Nekem mondod? Még most sem egészen értem, hogy hogy lehetséges ez!  
- És az emlékeik is megmaradtak?

Bólintottam, és őszintén szólva én magam is hitetlenkedve álltam a tény előtt, hogy ellentétben Rikával, aki látszólag minden emlékét elvesztette az NPC létéről, a három lány egyszerűen olyan volt, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- De akkor Rika miért felejtett el mindent?  
- Talán nem felejtette el, csak elnyomta magában a rossz emlékeket... És velük együtt néhány szépet is, hogy csak a jóra emlékezzen... Te magad mondtad, ő más volt, mint a többi NPC... !

Tamaki bólogatott, és láthatóan fellazult egy kicsit.

- De akkor ők miért nem keltek még át?  
- Talán mert még van valami elintéznivalójuk itt! Példa lenne az, hogy Sayuri oldalán harcolhassanak még egyszer utoljára, hogy aztán együtt keljenek át!  
- Ebben igazad lehet!

Ebben maradtunk, és mikor mindenki újra összegyűlt a dolga végeztével, mindannyian visszatértünk a főhadiszállásra. Itt aztán hatalmas meglepetés várt minket, jobban mondva Sayurit és Yutáékat. Yuuki és a három lány ugyanis már vártak ránk, és a most is ragyogó szemű trió már a SSS jellegzetes egyenruháját viselte.

- Kanna... Miko... Himiko!

Sayuri teljesen megfeledkezve magáról és a szokásos szigoráról most odarohant a három lányhoz, és patakzó könnyekkel ölelte át mindhármukat, és mint a kis csitri lányok, nevetve, bolondosan fejezték ki az örömüket. Olyan kellemes, jól eső látvány volt ez, amit már nagyon hiányoltam az amúgy mindig búskomor és morcos Sayuritól, aki most a boldogság hatalmas krokodilkönnyeit hullatta, szintén boldogságban síró társnőivel. Yuuki odalépett hozzám, és csak ennyit súgott a fülembe:

- Szép munka volt!


	11. Végső Állomás

**XI. Fejezet**

**Végső Állomás**

Miután a kedélyek kissé lenyugodtak, és a három lány elmagyarázta mindenkinek, hogy miért nem engedték, hogy Sayurinak elmondjam a titkukat, mindannyian újra helyet foglaltunk, és előkerültek a listák. Mindenkinél volt lista és rajta bővelkedtek a kívánságok.

- Na ez nem lesz egyszerű!  
- Ha éjszakai pótlékot fizetsz, akkor ez is megoldható!

Erre a szokásos Tamaki féle poénra mindenki dőlt a röhögéstől.

- Na jó, kezdjünk hozzá! Tamaki tiéd a szó!

Tamaki annak rendje és módja szerint szóra emelkedett, és elsorolta azokat a kívánságokat, amik a legérdekesebbnek számítottak. Mi sokszor csak bámultunk.

- Ez komoly? Valaki itt akarja elveszíteni?  
- Ezt mondta, én csak feljegyeztem!  
- Legalább szép lány?  
- Épp nem csúnya... !

Ez elgondolkodtatott, és körbenéztem a többieken, akik közül Yuuki azonnal reagált is, kérés nélkül.

- Nálam van egy hasonló kívánság, és mit ad isten, fiútól!  
- Akkor boronáljuk össze őket

Ezt letudtuk, és ezzel 2 kívánság kiesett a több mint 300-ból.

- Ki a következő?  
- Van vagy hat emberkénk, akik repülni szeretnének, a körülmények nem fontosak!  
- Yuuki és én megoldjuk, ez nem kérdés! Pipa!

Yuta emelkedett:

- Volna egy párunk, akik össze szeretnének házasodni!

Nem kellett sokat tűnődni, hogy rájöjjünk, kik azok.

- Szóval ti is?

Yuta csak fütyörészett, Riku meg úgy elpirult, hogy szinte világított az arca.

- Nyugi, ez nem kérdés, természetesen meglesz ez is!

Újabb pipa a listán. Yuuki jött.

- Van két csapatunk, akik hatalmas közönség előtt szeretnének hatalmas focimeccset játszani...  
- Ez nem igazán kérdéses... Mi ebben a különlegesség?  
- Az egyik csapat kapitánya Barcelona, a másik Real Madrid szurkoló...

Na ez szép kis helyzet volt.

- Tehát egy itteni El Clasicot akarnak?  
- Valami olyasmit.  
- Ez is megoldható, csak ki kell bővíttetni a focipálya lelátóit, hogy mindenki felférjen, és kapjanak a rajongásuknak megfelelő mezeket is! Hadd legyen meg az örömük!

Ez is pipa. Yuuki azonban még nem végzett.

- Van két emberkénk, akik szeretnék lerendezni a régi ellentéteiket, és Bokszmeccset akarnak, az egész iskola előtt!  
- Téged csak ilyenek találnak meg

Yuuki vállat vont, végül is azt mondtuk, hogy bármit kérhetnek.

- Rendben, akkor megkapják, ez nem egy lehetetlen dolog! Kell nekik felkészítés is?  
- Nem, azt állítólag megoldják!  
- Helyes, akkor csak három pontozóbírót és egy Ring bírót kell kijelölni!  
- Azt én vállalom, én értek ehhez!

Tamaki lelkesedése dicséretes volt, és a három újoncunk is jelentkezett pontozóbírónak.

- Jó, akkor ez pipa! Még valami őrület?  
- Van egy erős emberünk, aki az iskola összes fiúja ellen ki akar állni egy kötélhúzásra...

Na ez már tényleg komolyan sok volt.

- Jó ette fene! Legyen ahogy akarja!

Reménykedtem, hogy semmi egyéb ilyen őrület nem jön már, és szerencsére nem kellett csalatkoznom. Ezek után egész normális dolgok következtek: Egy balerina, aki elő akarta adni az utolsó táncát, egy focista, aki egy teljes órán keresztül akart megállás nélkül dekázni nagyközönség előtt, és még nagyon, nagyon hosszú volt a lista. Végül, mikor Sayuri a saját listája végére ért, akkor kicsit erőltetett hangon próbálta elfedni a saját szomorúságát.

- Srácok... nektek mi lenne az álmotok?

Erre mindenki hallgatott egy darabig.

- Én... Például nagyon sokáig edzettem, és nagyon keményen, hogy bemutathassam a gyakorlatomat az olimpián... De a körülmények ugye!

Mindannyian csendben, együtt érzően bólogattunk. Yuta is szólni akart:

- Én... sosem táncoltam el a gyertyafénykeringőt... Amikor láttam Yamatot és Sorát, akkor igazán megjött hozzá a kedvem. Talán ez is belefér még az esküvő után?

Természetesen belefért, hisz az esküvőt úgy terveztem, hogy a legnagyobb békében folyjon le.

- Természetes! Ha minden jól megy, akkor azzal búcsúztok majd tőlünk Rikuval!

Most Tamaki jött.

- Nos... Igazából nincs semmi különösebb célom már itt... Csak annyi, hogy még egyszer mindannyian egy oldalon, egymás mellett harcolhassunk! Ez csak nem olyan nagy kérés ugye?

Mindannyian a fejünket ráztuk. Mindannyian ebben gondolkodtunk, és természetes volt, hogy ez teljesülni fog, mivel a Démonkút fenekére csak a barátaimat szándékoztam magammal vinni.

- Yuuki? Neked van valami álmod?  
- Nos volna..

Szégyellősen az ölébe eresztette a kezeit és a földet bámulta.

- Még egyszer... Szeretnék találkozni a... Nos életem szerelmével!

Mindannyian tágra nyílt szemekkel néztük az angyali lányt, aki mindig olyan magányos volt, és mindenki más boldogságát a sajátja elé helyezte.

- Szóval te is voltál már szerelmes?

Sayuri kedvesen magához ölelte a most lángvörös lányt.

- Nos... Igen... De az a fiú már valószínűleg nem emlékszik rá...

Mindannyian bólogattunk és jót mosolyogtunk azon, ahogy szegény Yuuki szemlesütve morzsolgatta a saját ujjait idegességében.

- Na jó, ejtsük ezt a témát!  
- Miért Yamato, neked nincs álmod?

Erre én is kicsit lesütöttem a szemem, de hamar kivágtam.

- Nos álmom az van, de azt csak akkor tudom teljesíteni, ha átkelek végre!  
- Csak nem... ?  
- De igen! Újra együtt akarok lenni Sorával, és most véglegesen!

Mindenki jót mosolygott ezen. Nekem hosszútávú terveim voltak, és ezeket teljesíteni is akartam, miután mindenkinek segítek innen kijutni. Egy jó órán keresztül tárgyaltuk még a részleteket, és Miután mindannyian eléggé lefáradtunk a sok részlet kidolgozásától, mindannyian elindultunk lefeküdni. Yuuki és én együtt sétáltunk visszafelé a kollégiumba, és volt egy kis időnk társalogni.

- És? Milyen ember ez a te szerelmed?  
- Igazi élsportoló, aranylábú focista!

Ez vicces volt, mert nem hittem, hogy Yuuki épp a focistákra bukna.

- Na és valami egyéb tulajdonsága?  
- Éles eszű, önzetlen, erős, határozott személyiség...

Nahát, akkor nagyon jó ízlése lehet, ha egy ilyen szép lánnyal egymásra találtak.

- Egyéb apróságok? Mondjuk hogy néz ki?  
- Úgy 175 centi magas, kisportolt, sötétbarna haj, kék szemek... Mély, férfias hang...

Majdnem elnevettem magam, mert egy pár apróságtól eltekintve olyan volt, mintha engem írna körül.

- Ez tényleg jó kis választás akkor!

Yuuki csak mosolygott, és bár nem láttam a sötétben, szerintem el is pirult. Ez után búcsút is intettem neki, és mikor lefeküdtem, próbáltam magam elé képzelni ezt a fiút, akibe Yuuki szerelmes volt, és minduntalan az ártatlan képű önmagam jutott eszembe, és emiatt szinte nevetve zuhantam az ágyba, és aludtam, mint a tej.

Egy hét is alig telt el, és az összes előkészület elkészült, a focipályát stadionná alakították, a játékosok megkapták a mezeiket, és készülődhettek a nagy meccsre. Még ha a legendás el Clasico e világi változata is volt, mégis baráti volt ez a készülődés, és a játékosok együtt edzettek. A Bokszmeccsre is elkészült a ring, a résztvevő felek is gőzerővel készültek, és a színpad is elkészült a balett előadáshoz.

- Mára ennyi lesz a nagy munka! Ha minden kész, akkor takarítás és este kezdődhet a nagy műsor!

Ezzel kiadtam az utolsó utasításokat is, és az este elérkeztével először a focimeccsre került sor. A bíró én voltam, valamint a két partjelzőm is két olyan volt, akik szintén játékosok voltak. A meccs kellemes meglepetés volt, mind a 90 perc nagyon nyugodtan telt el, és alig kellett beleavatkozni a játékba, mivel rendkívül fair volt a játék, és a hangulat is baráti volt. Bár nem volt egy Santiago Bernabeu, vagy egy Camp Nou, akkor is hatalmas üdvrivalgás, és folyamatos ollézás követte a meccs minden mozzanatát. A vége 3-3 lett. Igazságos döntetlenjük után aztán a játékosfelek kezet ráztak egymással, és mire kettőt pislogtunk, már 24-vel kevesebben voltunk, mert a két partjelzőm is beteljesülést talált ezen a csodás és igazságos meccsen. félórával később aztán jöhetett a bokszmeccs.Én léptem a szorító közepére, ahol egy mikrofonnal a TV-ben hallott módon konferáltam fel a meccset:

- Hölgyeim és uraim! Felkészültek a ma esti fő műsorszámra?

Minden felől üdvrivalgás hallatszott.

- Akkor: L-l-l-l-et's get ready to RUMBLE!

Ezt is hangos füttyszó és ordibálás követte.

- A piros sarokban a kihívó, a 166 centis, 69 kilós Faltörő Titán: Nakoshita Kenmi!

Erre a választott bevonulózenéjére a megnevezett személy be is vonult a ringbe, és el is foglalta a helyét a piros sarokban.

- A kék sarokban pedig a 171 centis, 68 kilós, Tokyo-i Vasököl: Kanoko Tenma!

Megtörtént a bevonulás, Tamaki ismertette a szabályokat, jött a gong és a mérkőzés elkezdődhetett. 12 menet, kőkemény bunyó, de szintén teljesen igazságos körülmények, és jó mérkőzésvezetés volt a jellemző. A Tornaterem majd felrobbant a szurkolástól. Végül Tamaki a 12 menet után odahívta magához a két bucira vert képű öklözőt, és én jelentettem be a végeredményt:

- Hölgyeim és uraim! A 12 menetes Túlvilági Bajnoki mérkőzés végeredménye a következő: 117-115 Kenminek!

Minden felől őrült füttyögés hallatszott, és ünnepelték a kihívót.

- 118-116 Tenmának!

Megjött az ellentábor hangja is.

- És végül 117-115 Kenminek! Ezzel a győztes és a Túlvilág új Könnyűsúlyú bajnoka Nakoshita "Faltörő Titán" Kenmiiiiiii!

Most aztán tényleg felrobbant a tornacsarnok. Mindenki a két remek sportembert ünnepelte, akik most összeölelkeztek, és kivonultak a csarnokból. Miután lerendezték a problémáikat és elintézték ezt a végső ügyet, most mindketten elégedetten távoztak az új életbe, hogy ott folytassák a rivalizálást. A Legszebb mozzanat az volt, mikor még az ajtóban összeöklöztek, mielőtt kiléptek volna.

A következő műsorszám a balettelőadás volt, amiben a primadonnánkhoz két társnője is csatlakozott, akik szinte szétválaszthatatlanok voltak egymástól. Miközben mi a lenyűgöző, valamivel több, mint félórás műsort néztük, a hátunk mögött a box arénát lebontották, és épp valami nagyszabásún dolgoztak. Az előadás egy részlet volt a Diótörőből. Anno egyszer még karácsonyi ünnepség keretein belül láttam egyszer a Diótörőt, és bár nem nagyon tudott lekötni, legalábbis akkor, most mégis örömmel, sőt kedvtelve néztem a három kecses, hihetetlenül légies és könnyed lányt, ahogy olyan mozdulatokat mutattak be tánc közben. Nehéz volt nem elképzelni, ahogy minden egyes ilyen mozdulat valamilyen érzelmet, valamilyen jelentést hordoz magában. A zene is magával ragadó volt, és a mellettem két oldalt ülő Sayuri és Yuuki is csak a könnyeikkel küzdöttek. Mikor az előadás véget ért, a három lány a balerinák kecses módján meghajolt, és miután Tamaki és Yuta átadott nekik egy-egy virágcsokrot, mindhárman boldogan mosolyogva, és integetve mentek le a színpadról.

Ezek után egy kis szünet következett, miközben én ellenőriztem, hogy az est utolsó része készen áll-e. Tamaki odajött hozzám, és elnézte, ahogy a Céh szorgos munkásai alkalmasan elhelyezték és lerögzítették a 12x12 méteres rugalmas szőnyeget, és székeket helyeztek el egy asztalnál, egész pontosan tízet.

- Mi készül itt mi?  
- Majd meglátod! Egy kis meglepetés Sayurinak!

Tamaki mosolyogva bólintott, és ment volna a dolgára, de még visszatartottam.

- A különleges vendégünket észrevehette esetleg?  
- Nem hiszem! Jól rejtegetjük!

Erre bólintottam, és Tamaki ment is a dolgára. Egy óra szünet végén aztán mindenki visszatért a tornacsarnokba, és már csak Sayuri és Yuuki hiányoztak. Az egyik céhes munkás átadott nekem egy csomagot, és én megálltam a kiterített kemény hab szőnyeg közepén. Mindenkit csendre intettünk, és nem is sokára megérkezett a két hiányzónk, egész pontosan elöl jött Sayuri, és mögötte Yuuki, aki befogta a nála valamivel magasabb szőke lány szemeit.

- Yuuki, az ég szerelmére! Mondd már meg végre, mi a meglepetés!  
- Majd meglátod, csak várd ki!

Yuuki mosolyogva rám kacsintott, és mikor a szőnyeg szélére értek, Yuuki elengedte végre:

- Kinyithatod!

Sayuri kinyitotta a szemeit, és elámulva nézett végig azon a hihetetlen látványon, ami elé tárult. Ott állt egy szabályos talajtorna szőnyeg szélén, tőle balra a két zsűri, mindenfelé a barátaink és társaink, akik a népes nézősereget alkották. Sayuri arcán a meglepettség, a sokk, a boldogság és a meghatottság egyszerre suhant végig, végül én léptem oda hozzá, és átadtam neki a csomagot.

- Ez a tiéd! És ez is, mind!

Jobb kezemet a szőnyeg felé tárva végigmutattam az egész termen.

- Tiéd az egész világ!

Sayuri magához ölelte a csomagot, és kirohant az öltözőbe, hogy magára öltse, amit benne talál. Én helyet foglaltam a zsűri között, mint tiszteletbeli elnök, majd öt perc izgatott várakozás után Yuuki jelezte, hogy jön. A lámpák kialudtak, és a fény először rám vetült, én meg mikrofonnal a kezemben felálltam.

- Hölgyek és urak, a mai este utolsó előadója egy nagyon kedves barátom és bajtársam... Hova tovább Mindannyiunk barátja ő. Hölgyeim és Uraim! Köszöntsük illőképpen Daitokouji Sayuri kisasszonyt!

Sayuri már a csarnok bejáratánál állt, és várta, hogy a fény rávetüljön. Mikor a reflektor fénycsóvája rá vetődött,ő a szőnyeghez sétált, és a szokásos kézjellel jelezte, hogy készen áll. A japán nemzeti színekben pompázó dresszt viselt, a haja pedig befonva. Nem is értettem, öt perc alatt hogy volt képes mindezt összehozni, de Sayurit és az ő múltját ismerve nem is csodálkoztam volna, ha erre külön gyakorolt volna. Sayuri mosolyogva vett egy mély levegőt, majd mikor megszólalt a zene, ő belelendült. Hihetetlen volt, ahogy a legkülönbözőbb ugrásokat, forgásokat, szaltókat, kézen átfordulásokat, és a legkülönbözőbb erőelemeket bemutatta. A fene sem gondolta volna, hogy ez a 166 centis, törékenynek csöppet sem nevezhető lány ilyenekre volt képes. Nyilván nagyon jó edzője volt, és a gyakorlat, amivel az olimpiára készült, nyilván minden tudását és erejét igénybe vette. Hihetetlen látvány volt amit csinált, és miközben az értő szemű zsűri a pontokat írogatta, én rajzolgattam a papírra, amit a kezemben tartottam. Elképzeltem magam elé, ahogy Sayuri az igazi olimpián a dobogón áll, és az már csak a hab volt a tortán, amire készültünk a gyakorlat után. Mikor aztán a gyakorlat véget ért, Sayuri egy utolsó látványos mozdulatsor végén egy szaltóból szépen állt ki, és a végén felegyenesedett, és a karjait széttárva jelezte, hogy befejezte. Hatalmas tapsvihar követte Sayuri utolsó mozdulatait, és ő most mosolyogva fordult körbe, és integetett mindenkinek. Nem is tudta hová tegye magát, teljesen euforikus hangulatban volt. Én a szőnyeg közepére sétáltam, megfogtam Sayuri csuklóját, és a magasba emeltem, majd mindketten a zsűri elé fordultunk.

- Kérem a zsűri pontjait! Először a Technikai pontokat!

A zsűri első öt tagja felemelte a tábláit.

- 8.8, 7.8, 8.2, 9.0, 8.8, azaz 42.6 pont! Most a Kivitelezési pontokat kérem!

A zsűri második fele is felmutatta a tábláit.

- 9.1, 8.9, 8.8, 9.1, 8.6, azaz 44.5 pont! Ez összesen: 87.1 pont!

Sayuri az ajkai elé tette a kezeit, érezhetően majd kiugrott a bőréből, és odahajolt hozzám egy pillanatra, és megsúgta:

- Eddig még soha nem kaptam ilyen jó pontokat!

Én csak bólogattam, és megveregettem a vállát, mielőtt válaszoltam neki.

- Várd ki mit készítettünk még elő neked!

A céhes társaink előhozták a legutolsó meglepetést: Egy dobogót, ami lényegében megegyezett azzal, amit egy olimpián is használtak a díjátadókon.

- Ez most komoly... ?

Sayuri boldogsága elmondhatatlan volt, és ahogy fellépkedett a dobogó tetejére, már alig bírta visszatartani a könnyeit. A nyakába akasztottam a jelképes aranyérmet, majd átadtam neki a virágcsokrot, ahogy az ilyenkor szokás, és mire kettőt nézett, intettem a hangosítóknak, akik most bejátszották a japán himnuszt. Sayuri a szívére szorította a mellette feltartott nemzeti lobogót, és meghatottan, könnyeivel küzdve hallgatta végig a japán nemzet himnuszát, ami most igazán neki szólt.

Néhány perccel később feloszlott a tömeg, és már csak a mi kis csapatunk maradt ott. Sayuri még mindig a könnyeivel küszködve ült a dobogó szélén, és alig hitte el, ami történt, csak az ő kedvéért.

- Srácok... Én... Nagyon... Nem is tudom mit mondjak... !  
- Igyekeztünk mindent úgy csinálni, mint egy igazi olimpián!  
- Igen... Én.. Hálás vagyok!

Mindannyian ott álltunk, és egy kört alkottunk körülötte. Sayuri még mindig alig tudott szóhoz jutni, de azért ennyit ki tudott mondani.

- Bár szegény édesanyám is itt lehetett volna!  
- Minden bizonnyal nagyon büszke lenne rád!

Sayuri hirtelen felkapta a fejét, mert a hang nem tőlünk jött, hanem a hátunk mögül, a csarnok egyik ki nem világított sarkából. Lassú, méltóságteljes léptekkel egy nő alak lépkedett közelebb hozzánk. Mikor a fénykörbe ért, ami a fölöttünk világító reflektoroknak volt köszönhető, Sayuri elsápadva bámulta a hihetetlen jelenséget. Egy körülbelül 17 éves, karcsú fiatal lány volt, derékig érő aranyszőke haj, ragyogó szürkéskék szemek, amikben az évek bölcsessége és a szeretet melegsége tükröződött. Ha nem tudtuk volna jobban, azt hihettük volna, hogy Sayuri egypetéjű ikertestvére.

- Ez nem... Nem lehet igaz!

Sayuri arca folyamatosan váltogatta a színeit, és most már kibuggyantak azok a könnyek, amiket eddig pokoli erővel visszatartott.

- Mama?!

Alig hallhatóan suttogta ezt az egyetlen szót, és a lány, akiben ő az édesanyjára ismert most kitárta a karjait, Sayuri pedig odarohant hozzá, átölelte, és keservesen zokogva szorongatta, miközben csak ezt az egy szót tudta ismételgetni:

- Mama!

Daitokouji Mei, Sayuri édesanyja, és minden vágyának célpontja most forró szeretettel és szorította magához az ő felnőtt lányát, miközben az hangosan zokogott, és nem bírt szólni egy szót sem. Mi jobbnak láttuk magukra hagyni őket, hagy örüljenek egymásnak és a viszontlátásnak. Mikor aztán Sayuri tíz perccel később kijött a teremből, és csatlakozott hozzánk, már sikerült megnyugodnia egy kissé. Mikor odaért hozzánk, még kérdeznünk sem kellett:

- Átkelt... !

De ezt nem szomorúan, hanem boldogan mondta, és bár még mindig a könnyeit törölgette, már boldogan mosolygott.

- De azért te még nem fogsz átkelni ugye?

Tamaki kissé tapintatlan kérdésére természetesen Sayuri csak megrázta a fejét.

- Persze, hogy nem! Megnyugtattam az anyukámat, hogy még fogunk találkozni, de nekem még dolgom van... Ő pedig...

Most megint eltört kicsit a mécses, de hamar megnyugodott, és mosolyogva folytatta.

- Nos... Még egyszer utoljára megpuszilta a homlokomat, ahogy régen is szokta, és... Fénnyé vált!

Mindannyian örültünk, hogy Sayuri búcsúja boldog volt, és hogy minden kívánsága teljesült. De neki még egy apró dolog furdalta az oldalát.

- De hogyan? Hogy találtatok rá?

Erre én adhattam meg a választ.

- Nos, az igazság az, hogy ő maga keresett meg engem... Először azt hittem, hogy te próbálsz csúfot űzni belőlem, de sikerült meggyőznie, mivel egészen olyan apróságokat mondott el nekem rólad, amit csak ő tudhatott!  
- És csak az ő kedvéért csináltátok ezt az egészet?  
- Az ő, és természetesen a te kedvedért!

Sayuri elmondhatatlanul boldogan pityergett tovább egy ideig, de nekem mennem kellett, mert találkám volt két emberkével. Öt perc múlva szembe is jött velem a fiú, Yusuke, aki alkatban és külsőben leginkább egy jóképű kosarasra emlékeztetett.

- Yusuke! Készen állsz?  
- Amennyire csak emberileg lehetséges!

Nem is olyan sokára meg is érkezett a lány, Miyuki, egy 160 centis, barna hajú, fekete szemű, szemüveges lány.

- Yusuke, ő itt Miyuki... Miyuki, ismerd meg Yusukét!

Mindketten barátságosan kezet szorítottak, és én lassan el is hátráltam tőlük.

- Nos, és hagylak is titeket gyerekek! Mindent bele!

Ők voltak ugyanis az a két emberke akik egyaránt el akarták veszíteni az ártatlanságukat. Nekem ezzel a munkám itt véget is ért, és nem sokára haza kísértem Yuukit a kollégiumba.

Másnap aztán jöhettek a sokkal kevésbé ceremónia igényes kívánságok. Yuuki és én egész délelőtt reptettük a népet, Yuuki a lányokat és a félősebbeket, én meg a fiúkat és a bevállalós lányokat. Sokan rémületükben, mások az izgalomtól sikítoztak menet közben, de ez volt a legjobb része, sőt, aki be merte vállalni, azt egy zuhanórepülésbe is belevittem, aminek a végén, mindössze centikre rántottam vissza őket a földtől. Mentek az őrültebbnél őrültebb kívánságok, és a végén még én is odaálltam kötelet húzni a sáros gödör fölé, persze csak egy ujjal tartottam a kötelet, majd mikor eleget ráncigálta, egyszerűen elengedtem, és ezzel jeleztem, hogy feladom. Nem akartam megszegni a fair play szabályait. Azon a napon rengetegen keltek át, szinte tömegesen, és a végén csak mi, a SSS tagok és az önkéntesek maradtunk ott.

Másnap reggel aztán mindenki felszerelkezett, és kétfelé váltunk. a Tornacsarnok felőli bejáratot még hetekkel korábban befalaztattuk a régi Céh felé, és a könyvtár alatti lejáraton készültünk alászállni a véget érhetetlennek titulált alagutakba. Mielőtt elindultunk azonban még két dolog volt hátra. Az egyik a Kanna, Miko és Himiko feladatainak kiosztása volt.

- Lányok, remélem tudjátok, hogy mostantól ti vagytok a főnökök idefent!

A három lány egyszerre bólintott, és az időközben századossá előlépett Kanna a szívére tett kézzel jelezte, hogy ők készen állnak. Sayuri még egyszer utoljára megölelte mindhármukat, és még végignéztük, hogy a majd 300 fős csapat távozik, akik minden földi jóval fel voltak szerelkezve, csak hogy lehetőleg mindenben támogatni tudjanak minket.

A másik eset az volt, amikor az addigi kételkedők vártak minket a könyvtár előtt. A szószólójuk előlépett, és kezet nyújtott nekem.

- Mit jelentsen ez?

Most félrenézett, és nagy nehezen nyögte ki.

- Csak... Nos sok szerencsét jöttünk kívánni, és szeretnénk, ha tudnátok, hogy hálásak vagyunk mindenért amit értünk tettetek és tesztek most is!

Végre a szemembe mert nézni.

- Sajnáljuk, hogy gyávák voltunk... De az igazság az...  
- Semmi baj! Mindenkinek meg van a maga keresztje! Mindannyian viseljük ezt, és mindannyian le fogjuk tudni gyűrni egy napon!

Most már mosolyogva bólintott.

- Akkor... Mi búcsúzunk! Ég veletek, és sok szerencsét!

Még mindig felém nyújtotta a kezét, amit én most barátian megszorítottam, majd visszatért a társai közé, és még intettek, és mindannyian eltűntek a szemünk elől, és csak a a fényfoszlányok maradtak utánuk hátra, amik most a levegőben úsztak körülöttünk.

- Igazi vezér lettél öcsém!

Tamaki most megveregette a vállamat, és mindannyian elindultunk, hogy végrehajtsuk a végső tervünket.


	12. A végső Ütközet

**XII. Fejezet**

**Végső ütközet**

A könyvtár alatti lejáró egy mellékfolyosó volt a Céh területére, ami egy elég sokszor kanyargós alagút volt, ami csak utólag torkollott a Céh fő labirintusába. A Célunk a 21. szinten volt, azaz jó hosszú séta várt ránk. A sok kanyarulaton túl folyton a démonok felbukkanását vártuk, és ha csak egy gyanús neszt hallottunk, mind összerezzentünk. Tamaki folyton nyugtatott mindannyiunkat, mondván, hogy a Céh területe tele van csapdákkal, amik meglephetik a démonokat is, így jobb ha óvatosan lépkedünk. Mikor végre kiértünk a mellékfolyosóból, egyből jó pár aktiválódott csapda fogadott minket. Az egyik falnak egy hatalmas kőgolyó csapódott, és néhol a padló is leszakadt.

- Ezeket Démonok okozták?  
- A sziklagolyót igen, de a padlót szerintem ember!  
- Úgy érted van még idelent valaki rajtunk kívül?

Ez elég durva felfedezés volt, bár úgy tűnt, bárki is aktiválta a csapdákat általánosságban az első szintet ép bőrrel megúszta. Tamaki a csapdákat tanulmányozva érdekes megállapítást tett:

- Ez csak az lehetett, aki a démonokat irányítja!  
- De azt tudjátok, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy az emberünk fent járt a felszínen?

Nem tudtam nem megborzongani a saját kijelentésemtől. Feltűnt, hogy akármekkora zajt csaptunk is, akármekkora lármával és mozgolódással is járt a végső állomás hadművelet, és mégis teljes nyugalom volt.

- Ez azt jelentené, hogy végig ott volt köztünk, és fel sem tűnt?

Riku teljesen joggal feltételezte ezt. Bárki is volt az, elég volt, ha az iskola civil egyenruháját viselte, és senki sem mondta volna meg, hogy ő nem odavaló.

- Ez elég sok mindent megmagyaráz...  
- Szerintem elég egyértelmű! Szórakozni volt fent! Az is lehet, hogy ott ült melletted, és te fel sem vetted!

Yuta csak a gondolatba is beleborzongott. Azonban ezen nem volt időnk tovább gondolkodni, mennünk kellett tovább, lényegében olyan lassan, mintha tojásokon járnánk, nehogy legyen nem aktiválódott csapda. A következő jópár szinten semmi meglepő nem történt, csak arra lettünk figyelmesek, hogy a csapdák építői egyre fifikásabbak lettek. Egy helyen a falakon és a padlón lézer által égetett nyomok voltak, máshol olyan fal, ami gyakorlatilag halálra préselte a bent rekedőket...

- Hátborzongató ez a hely!

Tamaki magyarázata szerint ezeket a csapdákat annak idején egy Kanade nevű lány ellen építették, hogy távol tartsák. Yuuki és én egymásra néztünk, mivel nagyon jól tudtuk kiről van szó. Mikor aztán elértük az alsóbb szinteket, az aktiválódott csapdák elfogytak. A Hely lényegében egy barlanggá vált, és nagy valószínűséggel az a folyó folyt végig rajta, ami a felszínen is.

- Itt álljunk meg egy kicsit pihenni!  
- És hagyjuk cserben a felszínen lévőket?  
- Azok majd csak akkor kezdik el a bulit, mikor mi jelt adunk!

Mindannyian leültünk egy kicsit, és természetesen előkerült az idegoldó cigi is. Amin a legjobban meglepődtem, az Yuuki volt: Ő is rágyújtott. Csak nagy ártatlanul körbe nézett.

- Mi van? Nem szabad?  
- De szabad, csak valahogy épp téged nem hittelek volna, hogy rákapsz!  
- Egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni nem? Életemben még a szagától is undorodtam, de köztetek már szinte epedezek utána egy ideje... Ártani már nem árthat igaz?

Szippantott egy mélyet a szálból, majd köhögött egy kicsit, hiszen nem volt szokva hozzá, de aztán folytatta, és ahogy lassan hozzászokott, egyre jobban érezte magát. Tamaki most is tűnődött valamin.

- Min gondolkozol már?

Sayuri kérdésére felkapta a fejét.

- Mi én? Csak azon, hogy mégis mi vár majd ránk az örvény másik oldalán...

Ez engem is foglalkoztatott.

- Az én teóriám, hogy a barlang egy most még ismeretlen része lesz ott, ahol az ellenségünk az őrült kísérleteit végzi!  
- Mint Dr. Frankenstein?  
- Ha belegondolsz ebbe a szuperdémon dologba, akkor az sem lehetetlen!

Mindannyian csendben ültünk egy darabig, majd mikor idejét éreztem, hogy megszakítsam a némaságot, akkor felálltam, és elindultam, a többiek meg szó nélkül követtek. Ami nagyon furcsa volt, az az, hogy egy démon sem mutatkozott egész idő alatt. Végül Riku törte meg a csendet.

- A Szuperdémon olyan volt mint a Predator filmekben... Ez a hely a Nostromo űrhajót juttatja eszembe!

Hogy Rikunak milyen igaza volt! Ez az egész hely olyan volt, mint az Alien filmben a Nostromo űrhajó sötét részei, ahol az Alien az emberekre támadt a sötétből előugorva. Elég volt, hogy emlegette, már alig vártam, hogy most is előugorjon valami az egyik sarokból. Egyszerre az egyik folyosóból szelet éreztem előtörni, holott eddig csak egy áporodott pince dohos szaga volt az, ami az orrunkat facsarta.

- Megvan az alagút bejárata! Gyerünk erre!

Mindannyian megindultunk az alagútba, ami meglehetősen keskeny volt, és sokszor hajolnunk is kellett, hogy átgyömöszöljük magunkat a beszűkülő részeken. Egy ponton a folyosó zsákutcává vált.

- Na és most?  
- Nem tudom... Hacsak!

Közelebb léptem a falhoz, és arra gondoltam, hogy csak a robbantásokkor omlott be ez a rész, és talán át tudom fúrni magunkat rajta, de mikor egy nagy ütéssel le akartam dönteni az akadályt, ami a Steel Gauntlets képességgel nem lett volna nehéz, a kezeim egyszerűen átszaladt a falon, mintha nem is lenne ott.

- Mi a... ?

Tovább nyomakodtam, és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a fal csak illúzió. Átléptem rajta, és épp ott találtam magam, amire számítottam. Előttem a folyosó hatalmas csarnokszerű üreggé bővült. A lábam alatt egy lilán világító örvény, fölöttem szédítő magasságban valahol egy résen fény szűrődött befelé, de tudtam hogy az egy jókora lyuk, csak én vagyok túl mélyen. Mikor felfelé világítottam a lámpámmal, akkor döbbentem meg csak igazán annyira, hogy majdnem sikítottam: A falakon minden felé démonok lógtak fejjel lefelé, mint a denevérek. Visszahajoltam, és halkan súgtam a többieknek.

- Gyertek, de csak halkan!  
- Miért?- Majd meglátjátok!

Mikor a többiek átléptek, és én körbevilágítottam, ők is alig tudták visszafogni a meglepetésüket.

- Ez elképesztő!  
- De hogyan? Hogy van megint lyuk a fejünk fölött? Nem úgy volt, hogy berobbantották?  
- De úgy volt, de a mi barátunk elintézte, hogy gyorsan utat találjanak maguknak!  
- Hogy érted ezt?

Erre csak egy magyarázat volt, én meg próbáltam a lehető legegyszerűbbre fogni.

- Hallottatok már az erózió fogalmáról?  
- Valami rémlik...  
- Na a lényeg, hogy a barátunk elintézte, hogy az időjárás úgy alakuljon, hogy az esővel víz szivárogjon a sziklák közé és a repedésekbe, majd hirtelen mélyre fagyasztotta, hogy a víz jéggé fagyva szétmorzsolja a kisebb köveket, és törhetővé tegye a nagyobbakat!  
- Így jutott ki a Szuperdémon! Utat zúzott magának!  
- Így van, az ereje megvolt hozzá!

Mindannyian suttogva tárgyaltuk ezt meg, és én egy jelzőrakétát vettem elő a hátizsákomból. Tamaki kezébe adtam, ő rátűzte a puskájára, majd kilőtte. A Rakéta felszállt, és közben vörös fényt bocsátott ki. Odafent észrevették valószínűleg, mert hamarosan két gránát hullott alá, majd nem sokkal később robbantak is, ami akkora visszhangot keltett a barlangban, hogy a holtak is felébredtek volna rá. Mi befogott fülekkel néztük végig az időzített gránátok kis mutatványát, de nem is kellett hallanunk, ami következett, az minden ideget égnek meresztett volna. A démonok átborzongató árnyékai hamarosan eltakarták a barlang kijáratának fényét, és elkezdtek kifelé özönleni a résen.

- Most jött el a mi időnk! Utánam!

Ezt már ordítottam, és minden további tétovázás nélkül seggest ugrottam az örvénybe. Mikor leértem, nagyot puffantam egy újabb teremszerűség padlóján, a fejem fölött az örvény, amin keresztül láttam a társaimat, amint azon tanakodnak, ki jön következőnek. Yuuki megunta a vitát, és ugrott. Én elkaptam, és letettem a földre, majd jött a másik két lány is, végül Yuta és Tamaki, aki csak azért ugrott utolsónak, hogy biztos legyen, hogy mindenki leér. Mikor leért, én őt is elkaptam, és leraktam a földre.

- Kössz öcsém! Jól jön ez a kis extra erő!  
- Ne is mondd! Érdekes lett volna látni, hogy a nálad felével kisebb Yuuki kap el így!

Jót nevettünk ezen, majd végre körülnéztünk. Ez már nem barlang volt, hanem valami bunkerszerűség.

- Helyben vagyunk!  
- Igen, de merre induljunk?

Sayurinak igaza volt. Az út itt négyfelé vált, és mindegyik elkanyarodott, így nem láthattunk semmit belőle.

- Akkor oszoljunk szét! Yuta és Riku mennek az első úton!

Yuta és Riku bólintottak, és elindultak a tőlünk lényegében visszafelé vezető úton.

- Tamaki és Sayuri mennek a másodikon!

Mindketten szó nélkül megfordultak és elindultak a második úton, ami balra vezetett.

- Yuuki, te menj balra, én megyek egyenesen!

Yuuki bólintott, és elindult a jelzett irányba, de mielőtt belépett volna az alagútba, még megfordult, egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd hozzám szaladt, átkarolta a nyakamat és mire észbe kaptam, az ajkai összeértek az enyémmel. Mikor eleresztett, még egyszer utoljára a szemembe nézett, és elfutott a maga irányába.

- Ez meg mit jelentsen?!

Zavartan álltam egy kis ideig. Nem tudtam, hogy mire véljem ezt a hirtelen és megmagyarázhatatlan mozzanatot, de nem sok időnk volt, így jobbnak láttam továbbmenni. Egy kis ideig elgondolkodva mentem tovább, de nem sok időm volt rá, mert egy újabb terembe jutottam, amiben nappali világosság volt. Épp velem szemben egy nagy trónszerű szék állt, amiben valaki láthatóan ült, és egy egészen elképesztő lézerklaviatúrán épp valamit gépelt. Körülötte mindenféle, a levegőben lebegő képernyők, amik lényegében fényből voltak. Mindegyik egy részt ábrázolt az iskolából, vagy az iskolán kívülről.

- Szóval eljöttél, Pusztítás istene?

Felemelkedett a székéből, és megnézhettem magamnak: Egy hajlott hátú, közepesen magas, szemüveges fiú volt. Elég vézna, csontos, de láthatóan szívós alkat volt. Nem csoda, ha nem tűnt fel senkinek, hogy köztünk járt... Amolyan Gipsz Jakad típus volt.

- Eljöttem!  
- Nagyszerű! Akkor elkezdődött a végjáték!

Fura egy madár volt, és furán is beszélt.

- Milyen végjátékról beszélsz?  
- Erről!

Három képernyőt érintett meg, amik az érintésére megnövekedtek méretben és felém fordította őket. Mindegyiken a barátaim voltak, akiktől nemrég elváltam.

- Mire készülsz mégis?  
- Csak figyelj!

Egyet csettintett, és erre valami árnyékszerű jelent meg azon a két képernyőn, amin Yuuki, valamint Sayuri és Tamaki voltak láthatóak.

- Ez meg mi?!  
- Egy kis meglepetés!

* * *

_Yuuki szemszöge_

Egy ideje éreztem már, hogy valaki figyel a sötétből, és minden kis neszre körülnéztem, de bárki is volt az, jól rejtőzködött. Aztán hirtelen valaki siető, sőt rohanó lépteit hallottam magam mögül, még annyi időm volt, hogy hátranézzek, de már egy villanó pengét láttam csak, és egy villámgyors alakot, ahogy elrohan mellettem, és egy csapást mér rám, majd jött az égető fájdalom, és éreztem, hogy vér folyik végig a karomon. Épp a vállamat találta el, még ha részben ki is tudtam térni.

- Aaagh!

Eltántorodtam egy pillanatra, és a vállamhoz kaptam. Megpördültem a tengelyem körül és ekkor végre megláttam a támadómat. Alig hittem a szemeimnek, derékig érő hófehér haj, az a jellegzetes alkat, amikor megfordult, a szemei vörösen világítottak, de az arcán ülő hűvös, szenvtelen kifejezés mindent elárult.

- Ez nem lehet... ! Kanade... ?!

* * *

_Tamaki szemszöge_

Gyanútlanul haladtunk előre a félhomályban, de megint egy terembe érkeztünk, és Sayuri felém intett.

- Te, nekem ez csapdának bűzlik!

Nem is kellett sokat várni, és a dolog megvilágosult. Sayuri mellett egy pár centire egy golyó fúródott a földbe, és a hangos durranás is jött a jellegzetes torkolattűzzel, valahonnan velünk szemközt. Sayuri rémülten ugrott egyet, de mire bármit mondhatott volna, engem valaki hátba rúgott, és elterültem a földön. A Fények felgyúltak, és a támadóink arcát is megláthattuk.

- A következő már pontosabb lesz, ne félj!

Az egyik támadónknak női hangja volt, és mikor felé fordultam, alig hittem a szememnek, mert épp olyan volt, mint Sayuri, csak Rubinvörös hajjal és szemekkel. A saját támadómra emeltem a tekintetemet, és meg sem lepődtem, hogy saját magamat látom fehér hajjal.

- Meglepetés!

Sátáni kacajjal kísérték meg ezt a belépőt, és megindultak felénk.

* * *

_Yamato szemszöge_

- Mi ez? Miféle őrület ez? Kik, vagy mik ezek a torzszülöttek?!

Beszélgetőpartnerem csak nevetett.

- Hát nem nagyszerű? Megalkottam nekik az optimális nemezist!  
- Te full őrült vagy!  
- Talán inkább őrülten zseniális!

Megint kacagott.

- Te meg vagy húzatva!

Most abbahagyta a kacagást és végigmért engem, majd szenvtelen hangon folytatta.

- Talán nem tartod érdekesnek? Akkor lásd a két ártatlan kis "Gerlédet"!

A harmadik képernyőt is elém lökte.

* * *

_Riku szemszöge_

Yuta és én percekig csak botorkáltunk a félhomályban, és azon tűnődtünk, hogy miért van olyan zavaró csend. Egyszer csak valami megmozdult a sötétben a fejünk fölött, és ahogy Yuta arra mutatott a lámpájával, a valami azt az idegborzoló sziszegést hallatta, amire még vagy száz másik válaszolt, és a vad szárnycsapkodás arra utalt, hogy megindultak.

- Démonok! Futás!

Yuta elkapta a kezemet és rohanni kezdtünk, mindegy hová, csak el onnan!

* * *

_Yamato szemszöge_

- Hát ez roppant leleményes mondhatom! Nekik miért nem találtál ki olyat, mint a többieknek mi?!

Nyilván megérezte a szarkazmust a hangomban. Felkelt a trónjáról, félrelökte a klaviatúrát, majd halkan csak ennyit mondott:

- Assault Skill: Dimension Rifter!

A bal kezében az energia egy hosszú, elképesztően széles és masszív karddá vált, ami arra utalt, hogy a legjobb részét magának és nekem tartogatta.

- Szóval így állunk!  
- Pontosan! Azt hitted, neked nem hagytam semmi izgalmasat?

Megindult felém, és le akart sújtani, de én egy könnyed mozdulattal kitértem előle, és egy nyakszirtre mért csapással leterítettem a földre.

- Ennél kicsit több kell Palparepa utánzat!  
- Látom rájöttél!

Feltápászkodott, és megint nekem rontott, de ezúttal oldalról jött egy vágással, ami a kesztyűmben halt el. Hirtelen kettérántotta a kardot, ami két külön pengére oszlott, és a másikkal le akart sújtani rám, mire én csak kinyújtottam a bal kezem, amiben egy zöld energianyaláb gyülekezett.

- Will Knife!

Az energianyaláb egy 30 centis pengéjű energiakéssé alakult, amit kitartottam magam elé, és ezzel blokkoltam a csapást.

- Ez kicsit kevés lesz!  
- De azért valld be, hogy jó volt!

Kikaptam a kardot az egyik kezéből és eldobtam, majd elkaptam a másik kezét, kitekertem a kardot belőle, majd mindkét kezénél fogva megperdítettem a levegőben, és alaposan a földhöz vertem. Ez után feldobtam a levegőbe, és egy fordulattal egy jókorát rúgtam belé.

- Megaton Boots!

Hatalmasat repült, és a trónszékét letarolva landolt. Mikor felkelt, folyt az orra vére, és leesett a szemüvege is. Az arca tiszta plezúr volt, a ruhája egy merő vér, de most is gúnyosan vigyorgott.

- Látom, épp olyan agresszív és brutális maradtál, mint voltál a szuperdémonom ellen! Ez tetszik!  
- Kösd fel magad! Rájöhettél volna már, hogy a trükkjeid nem hatnak rám!  
- Lehet, de tanultam pár újat!

Felemelte mindkét kezét vállmagasságba, és hirtelen, mintha lökne valamit, felém lökte a karjait.

- Paralyzing Virus!

Hirtelen a kezei kinyúltak, és körém tekeredtek, majd mikor a bőrömhöz értek, éreztem, hogy valami, talán tűk, behatol a testembe, és hirtelen az egész testem zsibbadni kezdett, majd teljesen mozdulatlanná dermedtem.

- Mi.. Mit műveltél velem!?  
- Egy kis meglepetés! Ha nem tudsz ficánkolni, nem is lesz veled nagy baj!

Ezzel hatalmas rúgással a földre küldött, és a a fejemet kapta el, majd felemelt és a képernyők felé fordított.

- És most nézd a barátaid végzetét!

* * *

_Yuuki szemszöge_

Mindegy, milyen keményen védekeztem, ez a Kanade hasonmás nem hagyott egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet sem nekem. Már több sebből is alaposan véreztem, és a rajtam lévő blúzon is több volt a vágás, mint az anyag. Ellenfelem megállt és egy gúnyos mosollyal végigmért.

- Mi az? Talán elfáradtál, húgocskám?

Az biztos, hogy lihegtem, és érezhetően egy képességem sem hatott rá, amit használtam, de egy kis apróságot még eddig visszatartottam.

- Még nincs vége, és ne nevezz a Húgocskádnak!

Neki akartam rontani, de ő megelőzött, mint aki olvas a gondolataimban, és a falhoz szegezett, majd a pengéit a torkomhoz szegezte keresztben, és szép lassan közeledett.

- Most annyi neked! Fej nélkül nehezen fogsz innen bárhová is menni!

Éreztem, hogy közelednek az energiapengék, és csak egy valami tudott kijönni a torkomon:

- Yamato! Segíts!

* * *

_Tamaki Szemszöge_

Mindegy mit csináltunk, nem volt sok esélyünk. Sauri ellenfele olyan volt, mint akinek sosem fogy ki sem a lőszere, sem a fegyvere. Ha Sayuri valahogy ki is tudta ütni a kezéből az egyiket, lényegében a saját testéből húzta elő a másikat. Az én ellenfelem sem volt semmivel sem irgalmasabb. Nem lehetett fizikai kontaktusban lépést tartani vele. Minden egyes ütése perzselő fájdalmat okozott, mintha lángolt volna ő maga is, izzott körülötte a levegő.

- És most a nagy finálé!

Teljesen őrült volt. Két kézzel mellbe ütött, amitől hátrahőköltem, majd egy hatalmas erejű pörgőrúgással a földre küldött, és mire feltápászkodtam volna, elkapta a fejem. Éreztem a kezeinek forró, égető érintését az arcomon és a tarkómon, ő a hátamra térdelt, a fejemet hátrafeszítette, és épp Sayurira néztünk így.

- A kis barátnőd is bevégzi most!

A klón Sayuri kilőtte az igazi kezéből a fegyvert, majd a lábaiba eresztett egyet-egyet, majd szétlőtte a vállát, és rátaposott a sebre. Sayuri kínjában üvöltött, ellenfele meg csak őrülten kacagott. Én minden erőmet összeszedve, torkom szakadtából üvöltöttem:

- Yamato, segíts!

* * *

_Yamato Szemszöge_

- Te őrült! Ezt nem teheted!  
- Már megtettem!

A képernyőn, amin Riku és Yuta menekültek hirtelen megszűnt az adás.

- Nos, úgy tűnik ők bevégezték!

Nem bírtam tovább, és kibuggyantak a könnyeim. Nem bírtam elviselni a gondolatot, hogy a barátaim az ő karmaik között végezzék, a lelküktől megfosztva, a szabadságuktól is megfosztva, üresen és tehetetlenül bolyongva ebben a világban, ami emiatt az eszement miatt pusztasággá fog változni.

- Nem!  
- Mi?!

Hirtelen iszonyú erő futott végig bennem. Újra tudtam mozgatni a tagjaimat, és lassanként felnyomtam magam a földről.

- Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, ezzel vége!  
- Dehát hogyan?! Hogy tudsz mozogni?! Megbénítottalak a vírusommal!  
- Már mondtam! A kis trükkjeid nem hatnak rám!

Lelöktem magamról, és minden erőmet egy képesség létrehozására koncentráltam:

- Assault Skill: Singularity!

* * *

_Yuuki Szemszöge_

Minden erőmmel próbáltam visszatartani a klón Kanadét, hogy nehogy tényleg fejemet vegye, de egyszerűen erősebb volt nálam. Már éreztem, ahogy a pengék belevágnak a bőrömbe, és lassan haladnak befelé, miközben ő sátáni vigyorral teszi a dolgát. Ekkor Yamato hangját hallottam visszhangzani a fejemben:

- Assault Skill: Singularity!

Hirtelen egy ismeretlen érzés futott végig rajtam, amilyet még sosem éreztem, és a karjaimba új erő költözött. Szétfeszítettem az ál-Kanade karjait, és amilyen erővel csak tudtam, lefejeltem, ahogy csak a nyakizmaim engedték. Ő hátratántorodott, majd a betört orrához kapott, amiből ömlött a vér. Az én sebeim szinte azonnal beforrtak, és tudtam mit kell tennem.

- Assault Skill: Giga Buster Kick!

A levegőbe ugrottam, és egy fordulat után olyan erővel rúgtam belé, hogy hallottam, ahogy megroppannak a csontjai, majd nagy ívben elrepült, és egy fal állította csak meg. Széttártam a karjaimat, a kezeim most vörösen és zölden ragyogtak, és jöhetett a következő képesség, amit Yamatonak köszönhettem.

- Egyesítsd a két erőt, és hozd el a megváltást! Assault Skill: Heaven's Judgement!

Ahogy azt Yamato is mutatta már nekem, szép lassan összekulcsoltam a kezeimet, és egy energiavihart engedtem útjára, ami amikor elérte az ellenfelemet, lényegében fényfoszlányokra bontotta szét a testét. Egy pillanatra láttam, hogy valójában csak egy démon volt, akit az alkotója formált át ilyen módon, és ruházott fel az enyémhez hasonló képességekkel.

- Ezzel bevégeztetett!

* * *

_Tamaki Szemszöge_

Sayuri és én már a vég szélén táncoltunk, de ekkor hallottam Yamato hangját, amiről először azt hittem, hogy valahonnan a közelből jön, de tévedtem, a fejemben visszhangzott.

- Assault Skill: Singularity!

Erre olyan erő költözött belém, hogy az egész egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Hátranyúltam, elkaptam a fickó karját, és addig feszítettem, míg fájdalmasan üvöltve el nem engedett. Annyira megfeszítettem, hogy lényegében megcsavartam a csontokat a karjában. Mikor lenéztem a kezeimre, akkor láttam, hogy Yamato hatalmas acélkesztyűi vannak rajtam, és az egész testem zölden világít.

- Na ez tetszik!

Sayuri felé pillantottam, aki most szintén, hihetetlen módon a kinyújtott jobb kezével egy energiafalat emelt maga elé, ami visszaverte a golyókat az ellenfelére, aki egyre több sebből vérzett, de akkor sem hagyta abba a tüzelést. Sayuri felkelt, felkapott két pisztolyt, amit az előtt már egyszer elszedett tőle, és viszonozta a tüzet. A fal ott maradt előtte, és megvédte őt, miközben ő csak folytatta a tüzelést.

- NA akkor most én jövök!

Elkaptam az ellenfelemet, és elemi erővel a földhöz vágtam, majd megpörgettem a levegőben, és előbb a falhoz, majd megint a földhöz vágtam. Ezután a mellkasára térdeltem, és addig ütöttem, amíg mozgott. Talán túlzásba is vittem, és mikor már látszólag élettelenül feküdt, elengedtem. Mikor felkeltem, meglepve láttam, hogy visszaváltozik az igazi alakjába: Egy démonná. Mikor jobbra néztem, Sayuri épp végzett a maga ellenfelével, és egy golyót repített a fejébe. Amaz is visszaváltozott démonná, és elporladt.

- Ez azért enyhe túlzás volt nem?  
- Mintha te finomabban bántál volna vele... !

Sayuri keserűen mosolygott, és én megértettem, hiszen ez a csata alaposan felverte bennünk az adrenalin szintet, és ezért nem tudtuk visszafogni magunkat. De ha jobban meggondoljuk, akkor ezek csak démonok voltak, így nem volt miért bűntudatot érezzünk.

* * *

_Yamato Szemszöge_

- Látod! Ezt mondtam!  
- Akkor is az enyém vagy!

Hirtelen magam sem tudom honnan, elővarázsolta azt a lándzsát, amivel a Szuperdémon is próbálkozott nálam korábban.

- God and Devil!

Erre nem tudtam nem felpörögni, és jöhetett a méltó ellencsapás:

- Hell and Heaven!

Szép lassan összekulcsoltam az ujjaimat, miközben a Wings of Liberty szárnyai már kibomlottak a hátamon.

- Gemu... Giru... Gamu... Go... Gufo!

Szabadjára eresztettem az energiaörvényt, és miközben megindultunk egymás felé, torkom szakadtából üvöltöttem:

- Viiiitaaaaas!

Mikor összeértünk, abba minden beleremegett, és szikrát hánytak mind az én kesztyűim, mint az ő lándzsája.

- Most kiderül melyikünk az erősebb, nemde Pusztítás istene!  
- Nem kérdés melyikünk az erősebb! Te fogsz veszíteni!

Döbbenten látta, ahogy a lándzsa lassan repedezik.

- De hát ez hogy lehet?!  
- Egyszerű! Én nem csak az önös kis céljaimért harcolok, hanem vannak még rajtam kívül több, mint 300-an, akik számítanak rám! Neked csak a démonjaid vannak, és az illúzióid! Nem vagy te isten, csak egy nagy hazugság!

A Lándzsa darabokra hullott, ő pedig rémülten húzta össze magát, készülve, hogy én összeroppantsam őt, de nem történt semmi. Megálltam, és a képességeim most szerte foszlottak.

- De.. Miért álltál le?  
- Mert ember vagy! Én nem bántok embereket, mivel arra esküdtem, hogy megvédjem őket! Az elesetteket és a gyengéket is, mint amilyen te is vagy!

A kezemet nyújtottam neki, amit ő nagy nehezen el is fogadott. Egyszer csak egy hatalmas robbanás rázott meg mindent, és a levegő hirtelen megdermedni látszott.

- Mi... Mi történt?!

A rémület ült ki az arcára.

- Valószínűleg Yuta és Riku, a társaim, akiket te elveszettnek hittél, megtalálták, és felrobbantották a központi szerveredet!

Szinte halálra váltan nézett rám.

- A szervert?! Ne! Csak azt ne!- Miért, mi van vele?

Most rémülten belém kapaszkodott, és remegő hangon mondta:

- Az Omega Démon... !

Éreztem, hogy kikerekednek a szemeim.

- A mi?!  
- A végső teremtményem! Épp a programozásán dolgoztam, mikor megérkeztél... De még nincs kész... és... és... !

Felkaptam a grabancánál fogva.

- És mi?!  
- A Szerveren futó Angel Player volt a kulcsa az irányításának! Anélkül teljesen irányíthatatlan! Anélkül... Mindent romba dönt, és elpusztít mindenkit! Válogatás nélkül!

Hirtelen minden remegni kezdett körülöttünk, és egy velőt rázó üvöltés dübörgött végig az egész barlangrendszeren.

- Istenem... Elkezdődött! Itt a vég!

Megráztam a fejem, és odafutottam a hátizsákomhoz, amit ledobtam, amikor oda értem, és elővettem belőle Misaki Laptopját, majd visszamentem hozzá, és a kezébe nyomtam.

- Ez elég lesz, hogy segíteni tudj? Van rajta Angel Player!- Ha át tudom alakítani átmeneti szervergéppé, akkor igen!  
- Akkor csináld!

Én elindultam, és egyenesen abba a terembe rohantam, amiből mindannyian elindultunk, de már csak egy hatalmas lyukat találtam a helyén. Az örvényen felfelé nézve láttam, ahogy valami hihetetlenül nagy mászik kifelé a démonkútból, és hamarosan el is érte a lyukat, amiben utat tört magának és kijutott a felszínre.

- Yuuki! Sayuri! Tamaki! Yuta! Riku! Merre vagytok?!

Hiába füleltem, nem jött válasz, és a legrosszabbtól tartottam.

- Ha ez elkapta őket... Én... Wings of Liberty!

Széttárt szárnyakkal kirepültem az örvényen, és egyenesen a felszínre. A lény, amit láttam egyszerűen elképesztő volt: Egy Godzilla méretű Démon volt, ami minden lépésével falunyi méretű területeket pusztított el az erdőből, ami körülvette. A bőre izzott, lángolt szinte, négy karjával a földön menekülő embereket, a mi segítségünket szedte össze és kebelezte be. A hátán két sor hatalmas tüske sorakozott, amik között folyamatosan energia áramlott.

- Az anyja de ronda!

Felém fordult, és fülsiketítő üvöltésben tört ki. Szemei izzottak, és elindult felém.

- Broken Magnum!

Volt egy külön adottsága a jobb kesztyűmnek, ami megengedte, hogy kilőjem, mint egy rakétát. Most eleresztettem, amilyen erővel csak tudtam, és ugyan talált, és a hatalmas dög megtántorodott tőle, nem igazán volt rá nagy hatással. Összeszedte magát a kezdeti sokkból, és a száját kitátva egy hatalmas energianyalábot lövellt felém.

- Protect Sha- Waagh!

Próbáltam volna védeni magam, de nem voltam elég gyors, és a sugár épp telibe talált. Mire kettőt pislogtam, már becsapódtam a kemény sziklák közé. Egy pillanatnyi időm sem volt magamhoz térni, mert a hatalmas dög elkapott, és a markában szorongatott. Én tartottam magam, de nem sok esélyem volt, mivel olyan sokszorosan erősebb volt nálam, hogy szép lassan összeroppantott volna. Ekkor hallottam egy hangot, ami látszólag a szörnyeteg bendőjéből szűrődött ki.

- Yamato! Kiriha Yamato, ugye így hívnak?

A programozó volt az.

- Mit akarsz!? HA nem tűnt volna fel, eléggé elfoglalt vagyok éppen!  
- Sikerült felállítanom egy tartalék szervert, így most van kapcsolatom az Omegával!  
- Ez Remek, de mi van akkor?!

Egy percig csend lett, én meg éreztem, hogy szép lassan kettétörnek a karjaim, hűolyan erős volt a szorítás.

- Van egy tervem!  
- Akkor gyorsan mondd!  
- Nem tudom ugyan irányítani innen, de megpróbálom feltölteni belé ugyanazt a bénító vírust, amit beléd is!  
- És ez működni is fog?

Egy kicsit hezitált, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Talán egy percre meg tudom bénítani!  
- Nekem az is valami, hogy megtaláljam a gyenge pontját, és elintézzem!  
- Rendben, de nem kell keresned! Majd én megmondom mi a gyengéje!

Végre valami jó hírt is mondott.

- Akkor halljuk!  
- A Gyenge pontja egy tartály, ami a mellkasában van, mint az embernek a szíve! Ha el tudod pusztítani, akkor a lényt is elpusztítod!  
- Hagy találjam ki! A tartályban lelkek vannak igaz?!  
- Nos... Igen... !

Remek, pont úgy működött ez a dög is, mint a szuperdémon, csak 500:1 méretarányban.

- A vírus hamarosan feltöltődik, kitartás!  
- Könnyű azt mondani! Honnan tudom, hogy a vírus működik?!  
- Hidd el, rájössz majd!

Ebben legalább igaza volt. A Dög hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt, és a szorítása is megszűnt. Én szétnyomtam az ujjait, amik eddig körém fonódtak, és felszálltam a feje magasságába.

- A leggyengébb része a testén?  
- Sajnos még én sem tudom pontosan... Próbáltam kiszűrni a Szuperdémon gyengéit belőle!  
- Akkor maradunk a hagyományos megoldásnál! GIGA GAUTLETS!

Jöhetett a klasszikus favágó módszer, azaz behatolni a száján, csakhogy az most épp csukva volt, de erre is volt megoldásom.

- HELL AND HEAVEN!

Célba vettem az arcát, és teljes erővel nekirontottam a fogsorának, ami egy darabig ellen állt ugyan, de aztán egy erősebb nyomással szilánkjaira törtem, és behatoltam a szájába, innen le a nyelőcsövén, a garatnál át a légcsövébe, vagy legalábbis így gondoltam, elvégre ez a dög is antropomorf volt, mint a többi démon, és egészen le a mellkasa legmélyébe.

- Most jó helyen vagy! Utat kell törnöd magadnak a szíve felé!  
- Az nem probléma! BROKEN MAGNUM!

Újabb lövedéket lőttem ki, és ahogy az átfúrta a falat, ami lényegében a tüdeje külső védőrétege volt, hatalmasat üvöltött, és újra mozogni kezdett.

- Eddig tartott a vírus hatása! Most már magadnak kell boldogulnod!  
- A barátaimat nem tudod hol vannak?!  
- HA minden igaz, akkor megtalálod őket is odabent! Sok szerencsét!  
- Kösz! Kelleni is fog!

Ezzel megszakadt a kapcsolat, és én egyenesen berepültem a lyukon a dög szívébe. Mikor beértem, épp olyan volt az egész, mint egy földönkívüli űrhajó. A falak vérvörösek és rózsaszínek voltak, mindenfelé abzstrakt alakzatok, és az egész lüktetett. Tényleg olyan volt, mint egy szív, és a közepén egy zölden világító, gömb alakú tartály, mint a Szueprdémonnál.

- Meg van!

Mikor közelebb mentem, mivel itt már lehetett sétálni is, nem kellett repülni, ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a falakba beleágyazódva ott voltak a barátaim is.

- Ne! Csak őket ne!

A testük lényegében indáknak tűnő kinövéseken függött, elég kicsavarodott pózban, és valami zöld energia áramlott kifelé belőlük.

- Programozó, hallasz?!  
- A nevem Taiyou!  
- Rendben Taiyou! Mi történik a barátaimmal?!  
- A Barátaidat az Omega magába olvasztja, ha sikerül, akkor az ő tudatuk is egyesül az övével, ezzel lényegében teljesen függetlenedik majd az én irányításomtól, és még ez a kapcsolat is teljesen megszűnik!  
- Hogy szabadítsam meg őket?!  
- Mi történik velük épp?  
- Indákon lógnak, és valami energiát szív ki belőlük!  
- Akkor le kell vágnod az indákat! Ez még csak a kezdeti stádium!  
- Rendben! WILL KNIFE!

Egy szempillantás alatt ott teremtem minden barátomnál, és levagdostam őket az indákról. Mindannyian a földre zuhantak, de nem mozdultak.

- Most mi lesz?!  
- Semmi baj, mindjárt magukhoz térnek!

Megláttam a három újoncunkat is, és őket is megszabadítottam, majd mire ezzel végeztem, láttam, hogy Tamaki ébredezik.

- Tamaki! Jól vagy?!

Tamaki felült, előbb körülnézett, majd rám, és elmosolyodott.

- Öcsém! Tyű... Jó látni, hogy kutya bajod... De hol a fenében vagyunk?  
- Nem fog tetszeni amit mondok!  
- Akkor is nyögd már ki!  
- Egy kolosszális Démon belsejében. Egész pontosan a szívében!

Tamaki álla aföldig esett, és ahogy körülnézett, látta a hatalmas tartályt.

- Ez az, aminek gondolom?!  
- Igen az! Ezt kell elpusztítanom, hogy megöljem az Omega Démont!- Omega Démon?  
- Igen, a programozó... Bocsánat, Taiyou ezt mondta!  
- És te még hiszekűl neki?!  
- Eddig még mindig igazat mondott!

Tamaki ezután felkeltegette a többieket is, és közben Taiyouval tárgyalt.

- Szóval te lennél a programozó mi?  
- A nevem Taiyou, köszönöm!

Tamaki megcsóválta a fejét, majd vállat vont.

- Felőlem akár Jézus Krisztus is lehetsz!  
- Ez érdekes megállapítás!  
- Nem megállapítás volt, hanem szarkazmus! honnan tudjam, hogy bízhatunk-e benned?!  
- Yamato az élő tanúm rá, hogy igazat mondok! Különben sem akarom megkockáztatni, hogy még egyszer ellássa a bajom!

Tamaki mosolyogva csóválta meg megint a fejét, majd hozzám fordult.

- Te elég komoly hatást gyakorolsz az emberekre!  
- Ez csak természetes!

Ezután megint Taiyouhoz beszélt.

- Szóval hogyan jutunk ki innen?!  
- Yamato már utat tört nektek! Csak követnetek kell kifelé!  
- Remek! Épp csak egy baj van, hogy hogyan!?

Erre én adtam meg a választ.

- Arra a képességre melékszel még, amivel megosztottam veletek a képességeimet?  
- Persze!  
- Na az a megoldás!

Most már mindenki ébren volt, és összeszedte magát.

- Singularity!

Mindenki a kezemet fogta, én meg átadtam nekik a Wings of Libnertyt, hogy nyugodtan kijussanak. Már indulni akartak, de én épp az ellenkező irányba fordultam.

- Yamato, mit csinálsz?! Tűnjünk el innen!

Sayuri rémült kiáltása csak süket fülekre talált.

- Yamato, mire készülsz!?

Yuuki elkapta a kezem, és próbált visszatartani.

- Yuuki, értsd meg, nekem kell ezt befejeznem! Ti csak menjetek!  
- De akkor mi is itt maradunk!

Yuta becsületes ajánlata igazán kedves volt, de csak a fejem ráztam.

- Nem! Ezt nekem kell egyedül csinálnom! Amire készülök, az még rám is veszélyes lehet! Menjetek!

Yuuki eleresztett, és nagy nehezen visszatért a többiekhez, majd felemelkedtek a levegőbe, és elindultak, és csak Tamaki maradt utolsónak.

- Biztos, hogy ez rendben van így öcsém?! Nem... Yamato!

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a keresztnevemen szólított.

- Persze! Menj csak!

Tamaki nyilván nem szívesen tette meg, de kénytelen volt menni. Én szép lassan a tartály felé közeledtem, és minden energiámat a két kezembe koncentráltam, épp csak annyit hagyva, hogy még egyszer utoljára használni tudjam a Wings of Libertyt. Taiyou még most is velem volt.

- Mire készülsz Yamato?!  
- Használni fogom a Ragnarok programot!  
- A mit?  
- Egy olyan kiegészítő modult, amit Yuuki épp az ilyen eshetőségekre talált ki!  
Taiyou egy ideig zavartan hallgatott, de végül csak kinyögte:

- Nem tudtam, hogy van még rajtam kívül más is, aki ért ehhez!  
- Márpedig ő ért hozzá!  
- Akkor csak... Annyit még... Hogy sok szerencsét!  
- Kösz! Kelleni is fog!

A kezeimben közben egy hatalmas Aranyszínű energianyaláb gyűlt össze, ami szép lassan egy hatalmas kalapáccsá alakult, tiszta energiából állt, és hosszra dupla akkora, a fej pedig átmérőre bő háromszor nagyobb volt nálam.

- Ragnarok skill: Judgement Hammer!

Felemelkedtem a levegőbe, amilyen magasra csak lehetett, miközben utat törtem magamnak az Omega szívének külső burkán keresztül, amilyen magasra csak lehetett, hogy miközben lecsapok, minél nagyobb erőt tudjak kifejteni.

- Most eljött a vég! Omega Démon... !

Hirtelen átmentem zuhanó Repülésbe, és a kalapács fejével előre sújtva üvöltöttem:

- Hikari ni... ! Naaaaaareeeeeeee!

Mikor a tartály és a kalapács feje összeértek, iszonyú erők szabadultak fel, és a tartály szép lassan repedezni kezdett. Mikor aztán elpattant, az egész robbanásszerű erővel szétrepült, és egy hatalmas fényes robbanásban az egész hely a levegőbe repült, engem is magával sodorva. Ennyire emlékszem, mert ezután elájultam.

* * *

_Sayuri Szemszöge_

Yamato nagyon jó kis utat vágott nekünk, és bár eléggé vonakodva hagytuk magunk mögött, mindannyian a lehető leggyorsabban elhagytuk a démon belsőjét. Mikor mind földet értünk, először a hatalmas dög ránk akart támadni. Még kitört fogakkal is elég ijesztő látvány volt, de mi már nem féltünk tőle, hisz tudtuk, hogy Yamato már intézkedik. Hirtelen megállt, hörgött, rángatózott, tántorgott, és a mellkasához kapott, mint akinek szívszélhűdése van, majd a teste különböző részein fénynyalábok törtek ki, még egy utolsó üvöltés, és iszonyú erejű robbanással megsemisült.

- Mindenki fedezékbe!

A robbanásból keletkezett lökéshullám mindent elsöpört, ami az útjába került, és felénk közeledett megpróbáltunk ugyan egy árokba ugrani, de nem sikerült és mindannyiunkat magával sodort. Az utolsó dolog amire emlékszem, hogy a lökéshullám ereje hozzácsap egy fához, vagy sziklához, és én a földre zuhanok, majd minden elsötétült előttem.

**To be continued...**


	13. A búcsú

**XIII.**

**A búcsú**

Nem tudom mennyi idő telt el, vagy hogy mi történt a robbanás után, ami az egész démont atomokra tépte, de annyiban vagyok biztos, hogy mikor magamhoz tértem, akkor a nap sütött az arcomra, és Yuuki ült mellettem. Yuuki mosolyogva simogatta az arcomat, és amikor kicsit körbenéztem, a többiek is ott voltak. Mindannyian csupa folt és rongy voltak, de mind rendben voltak, és mint kiderült, én is egy darabban megúsztam.

- Yamato? Jól vagy öcsém?

Tamaki hangjában ott rejlett egy kis aggodalom, de látva, hogy szép lassan felemelkedek, és leporolom magam, mindjárt el is mosolyogta magát.

- Meg vagyok... Csak kicsit... Szakadtan!

Végignéztem magamon, és mit ne mondjak, nem voltam épp egy szép látvány. A ruháim apró cafatokra szakadva, a lábaimról a bakancs eltűnt, és most mezítláb, toprongyosan ültem ott a barátaim körében. Mindenki ott volt, Tamaki vállán egy jókora lila folt éktelenkedett, amin látszott, hogy jókora ütést kapott, de túléli... Ez a gondolat mosolyt csalt az ember arcára, itt nem lehet meghalni. Sayuri arcán megszáradt vér éktelenkedett, ami arra utalt, hogy szerzett egy rusnya fejsebet. Ezen kívül a ruhája tele volt golyó ütötte nyomokkal. Yuuki minden ruhadarabja össze volt vagdosva, az arca piszkos és kormos is, de mosolygott, mint mindig. Yuta és Riku ép bőrrel megúszták a démonokkal kapcsolatos kalandjukat, de mindketten megviseltek voltak, ami a robbantás miatt lehetett, amivel megsemmisítették a szervergépet. Kanna, Miko és Himiko voltak aránylag a legjobb állapotban, bár az igaz, hogy nekik is elég nehéz menet volt az elterelő hadművelet.

- Na szépen ki vagyunk dekorálva!

Mindannyian nevettünk, mikor végre jobban megnéztük magunknak a másikat. Feltápászkodtunk, és elkezdtünk kimászni a kráterből, aminek a kellős közepén ültünk.

- Ez azért szép kis robbanás lehetett!  
- Csak a H-bomba durran ekkorát szerintem...

Tamaki biztos tudta, rá is hagytam inkább.

- Szerintetek maradt valami az iskolából?  
- Talán romok.. De legalább a természet helyreállítja magát.

Yuuki körbemutatott, és mind láttuk, hogy bár a hatalmas erdő, ami az iskolát körülvette ugyan elpusztult, de máris új növények fakadtak mindenfelé.

- Egyszer még szép lesz ez a hely, meglátjátok!

Sayuri most boldogan ölelgette Kannát és Mikot, miközben engem Tamaki és Yuuki fogott közre. Yuta és Riku mentek leghátul, és Himiko is ott kullogott valahol a csapat kellős közepén. Végre úgy sétálhattunk, mintha otthon lennénk, mert már tényleg nem volt miért aggódnunk. Ekkor eszembe jutott valami:

- Vajon Taiyou hol van most?  
- Szerintem átkelt... Mégis mi dolga lehetne itt ezek után?

Sayuri és a többiek csak bólogattak, és teljesen igaz volt.

- Nem gondoljátok, hogy nekünk is ezt kéne tennünk?

Ezt a kérdést előbb-utóbb mindenképpen fel kellett valakinek tennie, akkor már miért ne lennék én az? Mindenki lehorgasztott fejjel hallgatott, és csendben ballagtunk vissza az iskolába, ami most tisztán látható volt. Meglepetésünkre, bár az egész elég rusnya állapotban volt, az épületek még álltak, csak az ablakok törtek be, és az ajtók szakadtak le a helyükről. Mikor bementünk az irodaépületbe, ami a második legmesszebb eső épület volt a főépület mellett, ott teljes volt a felfordulás, minden dekoráció és egyéb csecsebecse ami az egészet díszítette megsemmisült, és az igazgatói iroda golyóbiztos üvege is betört.

- Na ez szép kis felfordulás!  
- Az, de ha ezt a helyet tényleg isten teremtette, akkor hamar helyre fog állni, és megint a régi pompájában fog tündökölni!

Ebben mindannyian egyet értettünk, és szép nyugodtan feltakarítottuk az oroda romjait.

- Tudjátok, engem bosszant, hogy ilyen rongyosan kell itt járkálnunk az üvegszilánk meg egyéb biszbasz között! Mi lenne, ha letussolnánk és felruházkodnánk?

Yuta ötlete végre nekünk is eszünkbe juttatta, hogy nem csak az iskola van lerongyosodva, hanem mi magunk is.

- Koedukált tusolás!  
- Álmodj csak!

Tamaki kedvét hamar letörte Sayuri szigora, de Sayuri is csak mosolygott sejtelmesen, ami arra utalt, hogy ő is huncut dolgokon gondolkodik.

- Na jó, de csak most az egyszer!

Én részemről inkább kimaradtam ezekből az örömökből, Yuta és Tamaki viszont habzsolta az élvezeteket, ha már megkapták a lehetőségeket. Mikor aztán Törülközővel, mindennel együtt épp a tusolóba léptem volna, Yuuki jött velem szembe, szintén hasonló felszereléssel. Most láttam, milyen hófehér a bőre, milyen törékeny az alkata, és hogy milyen szerényen tud mosolyogni, ha zavarban van.

- Te is?  
- Igen... Nem akartam végighallgatni Tamaki disznó vicceit a zuhany alatt!

Nevetve próbáltam elleplezni a zavaromat, Yuuki pedig gyorsan benyitott a tusolóba, hogy elleplezze az arcán ülő pírt. Mindketten felakasztottuk a törülközőnket, és gyorsan megszabadultunk a ruháink maradékától, persze szégyellősen elfordulva egymástól. Én még akkor is a másik irányba léptem, mikor felkaptam a tusfürdőmet, és beugrottam a már zuhogó melegvíz alá. Egy ideig csak a víz csobogását lehetett hallani, aztán Yuuki végre megszólalt.

- Yamato... !- Tessék!  
- Majd... Szeretnék beszélni veled valamiről!  
- Nagyon sürgős? Mert ha igen, akkor itt is elmondhatod! Egyedül vagyunk!  
- Nem... Annyira nem sürgős, csak mondtam!

Ez kicsit kíváncsivá tett. Yuuki nem nagyon rejtett semmit véka alá, így arra gondoltam, hogy ha ennyire húzza-halasztja, akkor nagyon fontos valami lehet.

- Jól van, ha te mondod!

Ezután megint hallgattunk, majd én ugrottam ki elsőnek a zuhany alól, megtörülköztem, és gyorsan magamra kaptam a ruhákat, amiket magammal hoztam. Eddigre Yuuki is kint volt, és épp törülközött. Én egy pillanatra hátrasandítottam, és megláttam a vágott sebeket, amiket a végső csatában szerzett, és meglehetősen nehezen gyógyultak.

- Mondd Yuuki, nem fájnak azok a sebek?

Yuuki hirtelen maga elé kapta a törülközőjét, és megfordult.

- Te jó ég! Olyan csendben voltál, hogy azt hittem már kimentél!  
- Bocs, nem akartalak megijeszteni...  
- Se... Semmi baj... Megtennéd, hogy elfordulsz?  
- Persze... !

Éreztem, hogy ég a pofám... Meglestem egy lányt a tusolóban... Ez milyen égés... Mit szólna Sora, ha itt lenne... ?

- Amúgy... Eléggé sajognak... De tudom magam türtőztetni...  
- Az jó! És... Hogy csinálod? Mármint, hogyan nyomod el a fájdalmat?- Azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy el fog múlni!

Ez jópofa volt, néha, ha fájt valamim, akkor én is ezzel nyugtattam magam mikor gyerek voltam. Yuuki még mindig egy gyermeki lélek volt eszerint.

- Ez jó...  
- És neked? Nincsenek fájó sebeid?  
- Van pár zúzódásom... Meg egy égési sebem, amit akkor szereztem, mikor az Omega rámhányt...

Jót nevettem a saját szóviccemen, és Yuuki is kuncogott.

- Igazából semmi súlyos... Majd elmúlik! Mire megszületünk, már úgysem lesznek meg igaz?  
- Igaz!

Mikor mindketten kiléptünk a tusolóból, Tamaki és Sayuri ott álltak és megtapsoltak minket.

- Na nézd már Öcsém! Csak nem lecsaptál a következő áldozatodra?!  
- Na ne kezdd!

Sayuri most helyettem is nyakon csapta Tamakit, aki nagyot üvöltött a fájdalomtól, mert még most is sajgott mindene a verekedés után.

- Ez nem poén! Abbahagyhatnád már végre!  
- Majd ha abbahagyod ezeket a hülye megjegyzéseket!

Mindannyian nevettünk, csak épp Tamaki nem, aki most is füstölgött a dühtől, mert minden tagja sajgott.

- Nah, gyerünk, van még egy esküvőnk!

Mindannyian összegyűltünk a szentélynél, amit előzőleg Tamaki és én már helyreállítottunk. Yuta és Riku annak rendje és módja szerint fel is öltöztek az esküvőjükhöz, mi pedig a legflancosabb egyenruhánkban feszítettünk, én a fekete-kék kabátomban, mivel technikailag még mindig én voltam a főnök.

- Rendben, akkor minden kész?

A két tanú, Yuuki és Tamaki bólintott, majd én is vettem egy nagy levegőt, és elkezdtem a mondandómat.

- Barátaim! Azért gyűltünk össze, hogy ennek a két csodálatos fiatalembernek a házasságát megünnepeljük! A házasság egy szent dolog, aminek akár a síron túl, sőt esetünkben még azon is túl kellene tartania! Egy intézmény, ami azért teremttetett, hogy a szabad szellemű emberek összetartozását megerősítse!

Amit elmondtam, azt mind a régi filmes élményeimből idéztem fel. Közben többször is végigvezettem a szemeimet a hallgatóságon és az ifjú páron, akik epedve lesték, hogy merre megyek tovább.

- Még sokáig beszélhetnék sokféle szentségről, de én nem vagyok pap, és nem is kenyerem a prédikálás!

Erre mindenki kuncogni kezdett.

- Nos! Aki bármilyen okot tud, ami megakadályozhatná ennek a két csodálatoss embernek az egybekelését, az most szóljon, vagy hallgasson mindörökre!

Természetesen senkinek semmi kifogása nem volt.

- Nagyszerű! Akkor először téged kérdezlek Yuta: Akarod-e az itt megjelent Rikut hites feleségedül? Fogod-e őt szeretni, bátorítani és becsülni? Kitartasz-e mellette jóban és rosszban? Hajlandó vagy-e mindenki másról lemondva életeken át tartó örök hűséget esküdni néki?

Yuta csak egy pillantást vetett menyasszonyára, és mosolyogva válaszolt.

- Igen!  
- Remek! Riku: Akarod-e az itt megjelent Yutát hites férjedül? Fogod-e őt szeretni, bátorítani és becsülni? Kitartasz-e mellette jóban és rosszban? Hajlandó vagy-e mindenki másról lemondva életeken át tartó örök hűséget esküdni néki?

Riku még töprengeni sem állt le, hanem azonnal rávágta:

- Igen!  
- Akkor jöjjenek a gyűrűk!

Tamaki és Sayuri zavartan tördelték a kezeiket.

- Nos... mi kerestük, de egy fia gyűrűt sem találtunk...

Erre én belenyúltam a zsebembe, és előhúztam azt a két gyűrűt, ami anno az enyém, és a Soráé volt.

- Akkor használjátok ezeket!  
- Biztos, hogy ez rendben van így?- Persze! Nekem és Sorának szerencsét hozott! Nektek is csak szerencsét hozhat!

Yuta nagy nehezen elfogadta a gyűrűket, majd felhúzták egymás ujjaira.

- Isten, és a már megszűnőfélben lévő SSS által rám ruházott hatalmamnál fogva, ezennel házastársaknak nyilvánítalak titeket! Most már megcsókolhatod a menyasszonyt!

Yuta nem kérette magát kétszer, és a ceremónia, amilyen hamar és egyszerűen belekezdtünk, olyan hamar véget is ért. Mindannyian gratuláltunk az új párnak, és Sayuri átnyújtotta a gyertyát.

- Előbb dobd el a csokrot!

Yuta kedves tanácsára Riku maga mögé dobta a csokrot, amit a kezében tartott, és az épp Kanna kezei közt landolt. Ezután természtesen Yuta illően felkérte Rikut, a meggyújtott gyertyával pedig táncra pedültek. Tény, hogy ők ketten sokkal jobban csinálták, mint annak idején én és Sora, végül ahogy egyre fényesebben ragyogtak a félhomályban, Riku Yuta mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és így táncoltak tovább, míg mindketten el nem tűntek a szemünk elől, és a fényfoszlányaik fel nem szálltak az égbe. Mindannyian akik ott maradtunk, Ködös tekintettel néztünk utánuk, és láttam azt is, ahogy yuuki arcán egy nagy-nagy könnycsepp gördül végig. Most már csak heten maradtunk az egész iskola területén, és egyre nehezebbé vált a levegő körülöttünk. A búcsúzás ideje volt ez, és mindannyian nagyon nehezen vettük rá magunkat. Épp csak Sayuri és társnői már erősen ragyogtak, miközben azons susmorogtak, hogy hogyan mondjanak búcsút nekünk. Végül Sayuri megfordult és még egyszer ránk ragyogta sugárzó mosolyát.

- Nos... Eljött a mi időnk! Jók legyetek mindannyian!  
- Majd még találkozunk a túloldalon is, jó!?

Mind a négyen bólintottak, majd barátságosan integetve elsétáltak, és mire kettőt pislogtunk, már ők is eltűntek. Yuuki most már komolyan könnyezett, és Tamaki is elfordult, hogy elleplezze meghatottságát, én azonban még meg tudtam tartani az önuralmamat.

- Ők is elmentek!

Mindkét társam szomorúan bólintott. Yuuki most hozzám fordult, és némi szipogás után belekezdett.

- Yamato! Most már beszélhetünk?  
- Persze! Ugye nem bánod Tamaki?  
- Persze, beszélgessetek csak! Én majd az irodában leszek, ha keresnétek!

Tamaki intett, majd szép lassan elsétált. Mikor eltűnt az egyik kollégium sarkánál, akkor végre Yuukihoz fordultam.

- Azt azért elmondhatnád, mi volt az a csók az örvénynél a minap!

Yuuki egy percig csak hallgatott. Végül megfordult, és szép lassan egészen közel lépkedett hozzám, miközben szép lassan rám emelte azokat a szép kék szemeit.

- Yamato... Remélem nem bánod, de az egyetlen módja, hogy megmagyarázzam, ha még egyszer megteszem!

Erre aztán tényleg nem tudtam, mit mondjak, de csak vállat vontam.

- Ha tényleg muszáj... !

Yuuki egészen közel jött hozzám, most is átkarolta a nyakamat, felpipiskedett hogy minél jobban felérjen hozzám, és újra az én ajkaimra ragasztotta a sajátját, de csak miután motyogott valamit, ami valami Guard skillre utalt, de nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni, mert Alig hogy megcsókolt, a szemeim elé egy egészen hihetetlen dolog tárult, ami egy amolyan emlékkép volt, ami eddig soha nem merült fel bennem:

* * *

**Nagy nap volt az nekem is, és a Misuzaka Gimnázium focicsapata számára is. Óriási mezőnyfölényben játszottunk, mégis egy góllal égtünk. A csapatkapitány, és barátom, Ryou odahajolt hozzám, és a fülembe súgta:**

**- Yamato, most dobjuk be magunkat végre!**

**Még 47 perc volt hátra összesen a meccsből. Én csak bólintottam, és felkészültünk egy bedobásra. Hetessel az egyik középpályás bedobta, én mellre vettem, majd egy egészen laza bokamozdulattal átvertem a rajtam álló védőt, és szabadra játszottam magam. Ezután felnéztem, és Ryou épp szabadon állt a tizenhatosnál, szinte kínálva a lehetőséget. Egy jó nyeséssel átemeltem felé, de már indultam is befelé, két embert is megkerültem, és a visszaérkező labdára emelkedtem, és olyan jól sikerült épp a homlokomra varázsolnia, hogy védhetetlenül a rövid sarokba fejeltem. **

**- GÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓl! Kiriha gólt szerez! Ezzel egyenlítenek a Sasok!**

**Sasok, ezek voltunk mi, és a Kommentátorunk az iskolaújság egyik szerkesztője volt, aki az iskola sportcsapatainak életét követte figyelemmel. Most szinte kiugrott a bőréből, de én nem is rá figyeltem, hanem egy aprócska hófehér hajú lányra, aki a vonal mellől, a nézők közül üvöltötte felém:**

**- Szép volt Yamato! Így tovább!**

**Én intettem felé, és mentem vissza, hogy a helyemen legyek a középkezdésnél. Még 45 perc volt hátra, de még a szünet előtt a másik csatár, Serizawa Takashi is gólt szerzett, így már mi vezettünk. A szünetben a hófehér hajú lány áthajolt a nézőtér korlátja fölött és úgy beszélgettünk.**

**- Nagyon szép fejes volt!  
- Köszi Yuuki! Nem látom a nővéredet! Nem azt mondtad, hogy ő is eljön?  
- Ő is itt van, a sógorommal együtt, csak jól elbújtak.  
- Te meg az első sorba furakodtál mi?  
- A te kedvedért simán!**

**Mielőtt visszatértem volna a pályára, még gyorsan elkaptam a nyakánál fogva, és megcsókoltam, hogy ennyivel is szerencsésebb legyek a pályán játék közben. A második félidő gyorsan telt, és már 4-1 volt az állás, amikor Takashit elgáncsolták alig 2 méterre a tizenhatostól, és szabadot kaptunk, egy kiállításról már nem is beszélve.**

**- Yamato, akarod te rúgni?  
- Viccelsz? Még szép!**

**Ryou állt a labdához, hogy lekészítse, én meg már hallottam is a kishúgom, Mikoto hangját, ahogy kiabálja nekem:**

**- Gyerünk Yamato! Csavard be, mint Beckham!**

**Ez a film akkoriban ment épp a TV-ben, így nem is lehetett volna találóbb ebben a helyzetben. Jól kinéztem magamnak a hosszú fickát, biccentettem Ryou felé, jött a síp, Ryou legurította, én elrugaszkodtam, majd elemi erővel megküldtem. Mindenki, még az ellenfél csapat tagjai is ámulva nézték a labdát, ahogy elcsavarodik a sorfal mellett, és látszólag elmegy a kapu mellett, de még az utolsó pillanatban is befelé kanyarodott, és a kapufáról befelé perdült, ahová a kapus már hiába is vetődött. **

**- Góóóóóóóóóóóól! 5-1 a Sasoknak! Ez már kiütés!**

**Teljes volt az extázis, és én kinéztem a szeretteimre, akik ott ugráltak a nézőtéren, ölelkezve. Yuuki, a barátnőm a kishúgomat ölelgette, anyukám is boldogan lobogtatta a csapatunk zászlaját, és végre észrevettem Yuuki nővérét, Kanadét, és a férjét Yuzurut. A meccs vége 8-1 lett. Az utolsó tíz percben teljesen szétesett az ellenfél védelme, és lényegében átjáróházban gurítottunk még hármat.**

**A meccs után, miután letusoltam, és összeszedtem a holmimat, kiléptem az öltözőből, és meg sem lepődtem, hogy Yuuki ott vár rám. Ott állt a sötétkék szoknyájában, Sötétkék galléros matrózblúzban, és kék kendővel, és teljes iskolai felszereléssel, mivel a meccs iskolaidőben volt, jobban mondva a klubtevékenységek idejében, délután 2 után.  
**

**- Hát te? Nem mentetek még haza?  
- Nem, megkértem Yuzurut, hogy várjunk meg téged!**

**Yuuki felém fordult, és rám ragyogott az ő szép szerény mosolya. A haja most egy lófarokba volt felkötve az ő elég különleges plüssfigurás hajgumijával, ami engem egy pillecukorra emlékeztetett, aminek szemei voltak. A frufruját egy pillangós csattal fogta össze, és most a lenyugvó félben lévő nap sugaraiban ezüstösen fehér haja nagyon szép színekben ragyogott. **

**- Yamato, igazából azt akartam kérdezni, hogy volna-e kedved ma este átjönni hozzánk?  
- Persze! Hisz holnap van a szülinapod, és gondolom holnap nem lesztek itthon!**

**Mosolyogva bólintott. Tudtam, hogy a nagymamáját mennek meglátogatni, aki vidéken lakott, és Yuzuru volt a sofőrjük. Azzal váltunk el, hogy este hétkor ott leszek náluk, hiszen csak alig pár saroknyira laktak tőlünk.**

**Ekkor a kép hirtelen váltott, és Yuuki szemszögéből láttam a világot. Yuuki épp otthon ült, és hiába nézegette az órát, az egyre többet mutatott nyolcnál. Érezhetően egyre idegesebben himbálta a lábait. **

**- Ugyan már Yuuki, biztos közbe jött valami!**

**Yuzuru hiába próbálta nyugtatni Yuukit, aki épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy frappáns választ adjon, mikor hirtelen csörgött a telefon. Kanade lépett a telefonhoz, és vette fel. **

**- Haló! Igen? Máris adom!**

**Yuuki felé fordult, aki most felállt és odament a telefonhoz.**

**- Az osztályfőnököd! Valami sürgős!**

**Yuuki átvette a kagylót, és félve szólt bele.**

**- Haló!- Szervusz Yuuki, hol vagy most?  
- Itthon vagyok tanárnő! Történt valami?**

**Egy pillanatig néma csend, majd a tanárnő remegő hangon folytatta.**

**- Yuuki... Rettenetes dolog történt... Én nem is tudtam kit hívjak, mivel nos...**

**Yuuki megborzongott. Egész este nagyon furcsa érzése volt, és most a mellkasa is szorítani kezdett.**

**- Csak nem... Ugye nem Yamato... Ugye nem vele történt valami?!  
- Én... Nem... Én... Sajnálom, hogy így kell megtudnod... De...**

**Yuuki ajkai megremegtek, és a könnyei már záporoztak is.**

**- Yamato... Ő és a családja... Autóbalesetet szenvedtek...  
- Ugye nem... ?!  
- Nagyon sajnálom Yuuki... ő, az édesanyja... És a kishúga is... Mindhárman...  
- Meghaltak... ?!**

**Yuuki elejtette a kagylót és összeroskadt.**

**- Nem! Neeeem!**

**Elkeseredetten kiabálta ezt, miközben a mellkasa egyre jobban szorított, és a karjai is zsibbadtak már. Szédült, és hirtelen minden elsötétült előtte, és már csak elmosódva látta a nővérét és a sógorát, ahogy felé futnak.**

* * *

Mikor magamhoz tértem ebből a látomásból, hitetlenkedve nézte, Yuukira, aki csak szemlesütve állt előttem.

- Yuuki, ez mi az ördög volt?  
- Az igazság!

El sem tudtam hinni: Yuuki az életben a barátnőm volt? Szerelmes voltam belé? És az iskolánk... Ahol találkoztam vele még utoljára, a kapu épp olyan volt, mint itt... Ezért volt olyan ismerős... És Ryou... Épp olyan volt nekem, mint amilyen Tamaki itt...

- Ez... Ez hihetetlen... ! És én erre miért nem emlékszem?!

Yuuki idegesen tördelte a kezeit.

- Talán Sora miatt nyomtad el ezeket az emlékeket... Mert belé szerettél, és onnantól ő már fontosabb volt neked nálam...

Zavarodottan néztem a gyönyörű fehér hajú lányt, aki egészen mostanáig reménytelenül szerelmes volt belém, én meg nem is emlékeztem rá.

- Tehát te mindeddig nem mondtad el ezt nekem?  
- Emlékszel, hogy elmondtam neked kibe voltam szerelmes, épp csak a nevét nem mondtam ki...  
- Ja igen...

Ezért volt olyan ismerős a leírás... Egy idealizált leírás volt rólam.

- De... Yuuki te... Hogyan... Miért? Hogy haltál meg, és hogy kerültél előbb ide, mint én?

Yuuki megcsóválta a fejét, majd nagy nehezen folytatta a magyarázatát, miközben már a könnyeivel küzdött.

- Én... Nos kiskoromtól egy öröklött betegségem volt, ami a szívemre terjedt ki... Lyukas szívvel születtem, amit csak akkor lehetett volna gyógyítani, ha szívátültetésen esek át... De én felvállaltam hogy élek vele együtt is... És mikor megtudtam, hogy hogyan haltál meg... Akkor azt hiszem szívinfarktust kaptam... Mert annak a tüneteit éreztem...  
- De honnan tudod, hogy az volt?  
- A sógorom orvos volt... Onnan!  
- Ja persze... De akkor is.. Hogy kerültél ide előttem?

Yuuki egy darabig gondolkodni látszott, holott igazából csak a könnyeit fojtotta vissza. Már ragyogott, de még nem állt készen az átkelésre.

- Az az igazság, hogy én sem tudom, de mikor ide kerültem, és Misakitól megtudtam, hogyan kerül ide az ember, addig keresgéltem, hogy beleőrültem kis híján... De nem találtalak, pedig tudtam, hogy neked is ide kell kerülnöd! Amikor aztán megjelentél itt, és nem emlékeztél rám... Akkor már elvesztettem a reményt... Sora pedig túl jó barátom volt, hogy közétek álljak...

Yuuki mindenkinek a legjobb barátja volt, így ez elég rossz kifogás volt.

- Te!

Odaléptem hozzá, és átöleltem.

- Remélem megtalálod a boldogságod a másik oldalon!  
- Én meg szurkolok, hogy megtaláld Sorát!

Elengedtem, mert már az átkelés határán volt. Még utoljára megfordult, hogy egy utolsó búcsúszót mondjon.

- Úgy legyen?  
- Úgy legyen!  
- Akkor jó, mert azt kívántam, hogy a nővérem kislányaként szülessek újjá!  
- Remélem sikerül!

Még mosolygott, mielőtt búcsút intett, és utoljára ennyit mondott:

- Ég veled!

Én meg ott maradtam, patakzó könnyekkel... és Yuuki fénye szép lassan elhalt, és eltűnt a szemem elől. Nagyot sóhajtottam, és elindultam, hogy megkeressem Tamakit, aki mint mondta, most a z irodában volt, és a fényképeket aggatta vissza a falra, amik leestek a robbanás utóhatása miatt. Mikor meglátott engem, akkor már tudta mi történt.

- Látom Yuuki átkelt!

Bólintottam, és végignéztem a képeken, amiket Tamaki most olyan sorrendben rendezett el, amilyet eddig még nem is láttam.

- Látom átrendezted őket!  
- Igen! Úgy, ahogy én láttam őket.

Végigmutatott mindenkin, és sorolta a meglátásait.

- Misaki, és Nakamura Yuri... A két meghatározó vezér a SSS mindkét történetében.

Egy lépést arrébb lépett, és folytatta:

- Iwasawa Masami és Kiriha Sora... A két dalos pacsirta...

Kedves volt, hogy Sorát már az "Asszonynevén" szólította.

- Yuta és TK, a két táncoslábú fiú!

TK egy szőke hajú srác volt, akinek a szemeit egy vörös fejpánt takarta el.

- Riku és Yui... A két legfurcsább sorsú lány... Riku siket családban élt egyedüli hallóként... Yui nyaktól lefelé lebénult életében...

Ezt nem is tudtam, hogy tudta erről a Yuiról.

- Kanna, Miko, Himiko... Mintha a Girls Dead Monster lányai elevenedtek volna meg előttem újra... Olyan kedves kislányok voltak...

Továbbment és Sayuri képéhez ért, ami alatt egy fekete hajú lány képe volt, akinek sál volt a nyakában.

- Sayuri és Shiina... Nem sokat beszéltek, és akkor is csattanósan... Aranyos lányok voltak amúgy.

Rika képe egyedül állt a többi közt.

- Sajnos Rika olyan egyedülálló volt, hogy neki nem találtam megfelelőt a többiek között!

Végül elértünk az utolsó három képhez: Tachibana Kanade, fölötte Yuuki képe, valamint két kép, Otonashi Yuzuru és Hinata Hideki névvel. Yuzuru neve ismerős volt, de Himatáról nem tudtam semmit.

- Tudod kik hiányoznak még Yamato?  
- Gondolom te és én!  
- Pontosan!

A képek csak akkor jelentek meg, ha mi is átkeltünk már, ezért nem voltak még ott.

- Otonashi Yuzuru, és Kiriha Yamato: A SSS két mozgató rugója, mindenki legjobb barátai.

Ez kedves volt szívbéli jó barátomtól, és ahogy elnéztem balra, még láttam Mikoto képét is egy sorral feljebb, épp Sayuri anyukája mellett. Ők ketten kicsit kilógtak a sorból, de akkor is itt voltak.

- És végül Hinata Hideki és én... Azaz a Túlvilág visszajáró lelke...

Erre nagyra meredtek a szemeim.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?  
- Úgy hogy a kettő helyett akár egy kép is elég lenne...  
Alig mertem hinni a fülemnek.

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani... ?

Felém fordult és határozottan bólintott.

- De igen! Hinata Hideki és én egy és ugyanazon személy vagyunk!

Ettől a padlóig hullott az állam, de Tamaki meginvitált, hogy üljek le, és elmagyarázzon mindent.

* * *

_Tamaki szemszöge_

**Talán hihetetlenül hangzik, de a robbanás után megálmodtam az egészet. Egy homályos emlékképként indult, ahol én és egy jó barátom egy baseball pályán ütögetünk, és beszélgetünk, aztán hirtelen minden kitisztult, és tisztán láttam magam előtt a következőt.**

**Egy drótkerítés egyik oldalán álltam, és a másik oldalon két embert figyeltem. A Baseball pálya kerítése volt ez, és a túloldalon két számomra fontos személy, Otonashi Yuzuru, a legjobb barátom, és egy Rózsaszín hajú lány épp ütögettek, jobban mondva ütögettek volna, de a rózsaszín hajú lány, Yui, nem talált el egy labdát sem, holott már vagy százat is dobtak neki. Már alaposan pihegett, és az újabb labda elvétése után hallottam Otonashi hangját:**

**- Mi a baj? Ma még egyet sem találtál el!**

**Yui újabb labdát vétett el, és azzal a lendülettel megperdült, és a földre rogyott, lihegve, miközben szaporán kapkodta a levegőt.**

**- Jól vagy? Hagy nézzem a kezed!  
- Hagyj békén!  
- Azt mondtam mutasd!**

**Otonashi odafutott Yuihoz, és felemelte a kezét, ami tele volt sebtapaszokkal, horzsolásokkal, és kidurrant vízhólyagokkal. Az arcán láttam, hogy mennyire rossz lehet a helyzet. Yui hirtelen felállt, és odébb sétált, kezében az ütővel.  
**

**- Nos... Ez nem fog sikerülni... Ennyit erről az álomról!  
- Még ne add fel!  
- Egyáltalán miért segítesz nekem?!**

**Otonashi minden erejével próbálta visszatartani Yuit, aki láthatóan feladta, és most az ütővel a vállán megállt a lenyugvó napot nézve.**

**- Azért csinálom, mert te is ezt akarod! Nem akarod mégis végig csinálni?!  
- Ugyan már! Az hogy én hazafutást üssek, sosem teljesülhet! Álom marad és kész!**

**Otonashi lesütötte a szemét, és láthatóan kicsit csalódott volt.**

**- Különben is.. Még ha nem is sikerült, akkor is ebben a pár napban a végső határig terhelhettem a testem, és ez óriási volt! **

**Egy kicsit hallgatott, de a pogácsa képén láttam, hogy mosolyog, én meg elindultam, hogy megkerüljem a kerítést.**

**- Emlékszel? Mondtam neked, hogy életemben teljesen lebénultam, és nem tudtam mozogni egyáltalán! De most, olyan volt ez az egész, mintha minden nap edzeni jártam volna egy klubba! Hulla fáradtan dőltem minden este az ágyba, de akkor is élveztem! Olyan volt ez, mint egy valóra vált álom!**

**Otonashi felemelte a fejét.**

**- Akkor mind teljesült?  
- Teljesült? Mire gondolsz?**

**Yui megfordult és Otonashival farkas-szemeztek.**

**- Hát az álmaid, a vágyaid, amiket nem tudtál teljesíteni, mert nem tudtál mozogni!  
- Jah, azok!?**

**Yui megint elfordult, az ütőt leeresztette a földre és úgy úgy ingatta magát.**

**- Nos egy volna még...  
- Na és mi az?  
- A Házasság!**

** Ekkor éreztem, hogy be kell lépnem ebbe a beszélgetésbe, de Yui még folytatta.**

**- A legszebb dolog egy lány életében... De engem senki sem akarna elvenni feleségül..**

**Éreztem, hogy megremeg a hangja.**

**- Nem tudok dolgozni, nem tudom elvégezni a házi munkát... Csak teher vagyok mindenki vállán... Szegény édesanyámnak is...**

**Már sírt és én szép lassan beléptem a baseball pályára.**

**- Isten nagyon kegyetlen volt, mikor elvette minden boldogságomat... Ez nem igazság! Ez gazság... Ez nem Fair!  
- Ne mondd ezt... !  
**

**Yui hirtelen megfordult, és szembenézett Otonashival.**

**- Akkor Senpai, te feleségül vennél engem?!**

**Ekkor már beléptem a pálya szélére, és mire Otonashi bármit mondhatott volna, én válaszoltam helyette:**

**- Majd én elveszlek!**

**Yui meglepetésében elejtette az ütőt, és egyenesen rám bámult.**

**- Én majd elveszlek feleségül! Komolyan mondom!**

**Otonashi is rám nézett, és csak ennyit tudott kinyögni:**

**- Hinata... ?**

**Közelebb mentem Yuihoz, aki most vegyes érzelmekkel az arcán állt ott.**

**- Majd én elveszlek feleségül!  
- De hát nem is ismered az igazi énemet!  
- Nem érdekel! Nem izgat, hogy milyen voltál életedben, még ha gyógyíthatatlan beteg voltál akkor sem!  
**

**Yui széttárt karokkal folytatta.**

**- De hát nem tudtam járni, még mozogni sem... !  
Erre már kiabálva folytattam.**

**- Nem hallottad? Azt mondtam nem érdekel!**

**Erre már teljesen elnémult, és újra könnyek szöktek a szemébe.**

**- Nem érdekel, ha nem tudsz járni, vagy akár mozogni! Nem érdekel, ha nem tudsz dolgozni, még az sem, ha gyerekeid sem lehetnek! Nekem csak te számítasz!**

**Egészen közel értem hozzá, és már csak egy karnyújtásnyi volt köztünk a távolság.**

**- A Yui, akit itt megismertem, nem egy hamisítvány! Te vagy az igazi Yui!**

**Már a kezeit tördelte idegességében, miközben már csöppentek le az első könnyei.**

**- Ha egy napon újra találkozunk, én megint beléd szeretek majd, és feleségül veszlek! Akkor is, ha csa milliárdhoz is az esélye!**

**Yui most nagyon halkan meg tudott szólalni.**

**- De nem találkozhatunk... Én mindig otthon fekszem az ágyban.**

**Megint csak egy kifogás.**

**- Ne butáskodj! Emlékszel még? Én Baseballozok! Egy szép napon: BANG! Egy labdát repítek egyenesen az ablakodba! Mikor aztán becsengetek hogy visszakérjem, megtalállak téged... Így találkoznánk!**

**Yui most szép lassan közelebb araszolt hozzám, és így hallgatta, mit mondok.**

**- Sokat beszélgetünk majd... Hamar összebarátkozunk... És mire észreveszem, minden időmet veled töltöm majd! Amikor eljön az ideje, a legboldogabb nővé teszlek! Mit szólsz?**

**Yui bólintott.**

**- Jól hangzik! Te figyelj! Ha ez megtörténne... Az anyukám mindig nagyon keményen dolgozik, hogy ellásson engem... Az ő válláról is levennéd a terheit?**

**Ezt kérdeznie sem kellett.**

**- Hát persze! Számíthatsz rám!  
- Óh, hála az égnek!**

**Ezzel a karjaim közé omlott, és addig zokogott, és és addig öleltem őt, míg el nem tűnt, és csak a fény maradt hátra, meg az elejtett baseball ütő... A baseball sisak pedig ahogy volt, lehullott a földre a lábam elé.**

* * *

_Yamato szemszöge_

- Ez elképesztő... És ez honnan juthatott eszedbe mégis?  
- Mr egy ideje rémlett nekem valami... Emlékszel, sokszor mondtam, hogy Deja vu érzésem van.. Na ezért volt ez...

Megértettem, nagyon is jól, hiszen Tamaki, vagy Hideki, vagy bárminek is hívják, nagyon kedves és közeli jó barátom lett itt. Most hátradőlt a díványon, amit egyedül ő foglalt el, és miközben ő is ragyogni kezdett, még nevetve fejezte be a mondókáját.

- Ami a vicc... Anno amikor gyerek voltam, notóriusan törtem be egymás után az ablakokat, de sosem tudtam miért... Egy idő után aztán abba kellett hagynom, mert nagyon megszidtak érte... Máshová költöztünk és én másik életet kezdtem... Az egész a feledésbe merült... Aztán felnőttem... És jött Riku... A többit már tudod.

Bólintottam, és ő most felállt, hogy távozzon.

- Na jó! Adj egy ötöst haver! Így búcsúztam anno a másik legjobb barátomtól is!  
- Legyen úgy!

Először lent csaptunk mindketten egymás tenyerébe, majd jöhetett a High Five, ahogy az angolok mondják, és még ennyit mondott:

- Ég veled Öcsém!

Ezzel eltűnt, és a fényfoszlányai kiszálltak a kitört ablakon. Még utána néztem, és szomorúan konstatáltam, hogy egyedül maradtam. Szépen lassan körbejártam az iskolát, ami, ahogy Yuuki is mondta, szép lassan helyreállt. A Szökőkút megint működött, a vízesések megint tiszta vízzel csobogtak, és a madarak is újra csicseregtek, ahogy az előtt is, pedig én sosem láttam egy madarat sem... Mikor az iskola kapujához, a kedvenc helyemhez értem, hirtelen egy oda nem igazán illő alakot láttam: Egy fiút civil iskolás ruhában. Fekete haja volt, ennyit azonnal megállapítottam, és nekem háttal ült a lépcső alján.

- Hé! Jól vagy?

Lesétáltam hozzá, és ő most felemelte a tekintetét, és alig hitt a szemének, hogy nincs egyedül.

- Ez komoly? Nem vagyok egyedül itt?  
- Nos nem... Legalábbis egy ideig biztos nem!  
- Hogy érted ezt?  
- Majd elmondom!

Leültem mellé, és egy ideig csendben ültünk ott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Egyáltalán hol vagyunk?  
- Kapaszkodj meg, mert ezt nem lesz egyszerű megemészteni!  
- Halljuk! Majd csak túlteszem magam rajta!

Bólintottam, majd lassan folytattam.

- Az a helyzet, hogy ha itt vagy, akkor valamilyen oknál fogva meghaltál... Ez pedig az élet és a halál közti átmenet, amit mi csak túlvilágnak hívunk!

Döbbenten nézett rám, de lassan megvilágosodott.

- Akkor az apám... Nem hagyta abba... Addig ütött, míg még éltem...

Kicsit savanyú arcot vágtam, mert nem tudtam nem sajnálni szegény srácot... Nehéz élete lehetett.

- Igen... A helyzet az, hogy ide olyan emberek kerülnek, akiknek még maradt elintéznivalójuk az életükben... Vagy olyan baleset érte őket, ami miatt elvesztették az emlékeiket!  
- És miért?  
- Azért, hogy legyen időd nyugodtan végig gondolni az életedet... Hogy megvalósíthasd az álmaidat, amik nem teljesülhettek életedben, és hogy megnyugodj, és tovább léphess az új életbe, ami már vár rád!  
- Értem!

Éreztem, hogy bizsereg mindkét kezem. Mikor lenéztem, és ő is követte a tekintetével, már ragyogtak a kezeim.

- Remek... Elkezdődött...  
- Mi történik?

Csak megveregettem a vállát, és felkeltem, hogy levegyem a kabátomat.

- Ez történik, ha valakinek eljött az ideje, hogy tovább menjen! Én is elindulok az utamon!

Elkapta a karomat, hogy visszatartson.

- Várj... Én mit csináljak?!

Egy pillanatra megfordultam, és a kezébe adtam a kabátomat.

- Nos... Az a helyzet, hogy Kelleni fog valaki, aki segít a többieknek is, hogy átkeljenek...  
- És azt akarod, hogy én legyek az?  
- Pontosan!  
- De mi lesz velem?

Ez a gondolat jó volt, de megint megveregettem a vállát.

- Az a dolgod, hogy megtaláld a boldogságodat! Ha közben másoknak is segítesz, akkor ez egy plusz jó érzést is adhat... És közben meglelheted a saját békédet is!

Erre már kicsit felderült.

- Szóval akkor lépjek a helyedbe?  
- Igen, valami olyasmi! Mit gondolsz, menni fog?  
- Szerintem igen!

Erre lerángattam róla a kabátját, és helyette felsegítettem rá az enyémet ami ugyan nagy volt egy kicsit, mégis jól állt neki.

- És mit kell tennem?  
- Menj oda másokhoz, beszélgess velük és ismerd meg őket! Tudd meg mik az álmaik, mit szerettek az életükben, és mit nem tudtak sosem megtenni!  
- Csak ennyi?  
- Igen! És ha szerencséd van, akkor segítőid is akadnak majd!

Mosolygott és bólogatott.

- Az idő miatt meg ne aggódj! Itt nem öregszel egy percet sem, és senki más sem!

Épp ekkor közeledett felénk egy lány, aki nyilván szintén most érkezett ide.

- Nézd! Vele kezdhetnéd a munkádat!

Ő is arra nézett, amerre mutattam, majd bólintott, és elindult, de még visszafordult.

- Mondd, hogy hívnak?  
- Szólíts Yamatonak!  
- Én Kenji vagyok!  
- Rendben Kenji! Sok szerencsét!

Még intett, és elindult a lány felé.

* * *

_Kenji Szemszöge_

Szépen lassan elindultam a most feltűnt lány felé, és miközben lassan megközelítettem, ő is észrevett, és elindult felém.

- Szia! Mondd csak, te is most kerültél ide?  
- Igen!

Kedves lány volt, nagy sugárzó zöld szemekkel, és ugyanilyen hajjal.

- És... Mégis hol vagyunk?

Egy kicsit zavartan vakartam a nyakam, majd eszembe jutott, amit Yamato mondott.

- Leülhetnénk egy kicsit?  
- Persze!

Leültünk egy padra, és ekkor szép lassan kezdtem bele a mondandómba.

- Nos... Ez durva lesz, de te.. És én is...Sajnos meghaltunk! Ez pedig a túlvilág!

Kikerekedtek a szemei, de láthatóan hitt nekem, elvégre nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogyan került ide.

- Akkor... Te jó ég!

Szegény most a fejét fogta, és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

- Valami baj van?

Felkapta a fejét, és mosolygott.

- Áh nem... Csak egy kicsit nehéz elhinni, hogy az előbb még egy hídon sétáltam, és most...- Megértelek, a barátom ott...

Arrafelé néztem, ahol az előbb Yamato állt, de most nem volt ott senki.

- Milyen barátod?  
- Áh nem érdekes!

Eszembe jutott, amit mondott az átkelésről, és az új életről.

- Figyelj! Én.. Nos nekem az a dolgom, hogy segítsek az embereknek átkelni az új életbe!  
- Új élet.. ? De hogyan?  
- Ennek a helynek az a lényege, hogy elgondolkodj az előző életeden, megnyugodj, és megtaláld a boldogságodat!  
- Az jó... Azt hiszem...

Bólintottam és mosolyogva folytattam.

- De az emberek folyamatosan fognak ide érkezni, egyre többen... És segítségre lesz szükségem!  
- És én... Mivel segíthetek neked?  
- Elég, ha segítesz nekem beszélgetni másokkal... Megismerni őket... És segíteni teljesíteni az álmaikat!

Mosolygott, és megfogta a kezem.

- Rendben! Számíthatsz rám!

Azt hiszem hülyén vigyorogtam, mert elnevette magát. Soha életemben nem fogtam még egy lánynak sem a kezét, és mikor megláttunk még egy pár emberkét, akik az udvaron lődörögtek, így indultunk el feléjük.


	14. A fényen túl

**Epilógus**

**A fényen túl**

Január 1., hajnal 3:30.

a Tokyo-i központi kórház szülészete előtt a váróteremben egy nagyobb család több generációja várakozott. Nagypapa, nagymama, unokák, idősebb, fiatalabb gyerekek, unokatestvérek, nagynénik és nagybácsik várták a család legkisebb tagjának érkezését. Az egyik 40 év körüli férfi idegesen nézegette az óráját, a felesége a sarokban aludt, gyermekei az ölében nyugtatták a fejüket. A nagyszülők is bóbiskoltak, míg a két legidősebb, még fiatalkorú várakozó, akik közül as lány nem családtag, hanem a vele egyidős fiú barátnője, idegesen szorongatták egymás kezét.

- Apa, nyugi már! Nem lesz semmi baj!  
- Könnyen mondod ezt Takeo, nem a te fiad gyereke születik meg ilyen nehezen!  
- De akkor is a bátyám!

Hirtelen egy újszülött éles hangja hasított a levegőbe, és nem is olyan sokára egy fiatal férfi lépett ki a szülőszoba ajtaján, karján egy újszülöttel.

- Na kit hoztam!?

Mindenki, még az alvók is felébredtek a sírásra, és most körülvették az újdonsült apát.

- Na és mi lett?  
- Egészséges kisfiú!

Mindenki látni akarta az újszülöttet, és kézről kézre járt, míg a legkisebbek csak nézték, és kuncogtak. Újdonsült kis unokaöccsük most végre megnyugodott, és ahogy a végén az újdonsült nagyapa a karjába vette, még a szemeit is kinyitotta.

- Istenem! Épp olyan mint te Toru!  
- Igen, Miku és én nagyon büszkék vagyunk!

Most Toru nagyapja lépett elő, és megveregette a vállát.

- Na és, hogy hívják a kicsit?

Toru mosolyogva hajolt oda hozzá, és a fülébe súgta:

- Ahogy téged is Nagyapa!

A nagyapja mosolygott, és leült a felesége mellé.

- Nah, most már ideje, hogy elvigyem fürödni ezt a kis legényt, és utána vissza a mamának!

Ezzel sarkon fordult, és ment is a nővér után, aki épp az előbb szólt rá.

**22 évvel később**

Tokura Yamato azon a reggelen nagyon jó kedvvel ébredt. Megfésülte borzos barna haját, megmosta a fogait, felöltözött egy kényelmes ruhába, vállára kapta a gitártokját, és el is akart indulni. Az ajtón kilépve azonban a kedves kis szomszédlányba botlott, aki épp iskolába igyekezett.

- Jó reggelt Yamato-nii!  
- Jó reggelt Mikoto! Mi újság?  
- Csak a szokásos!

Egy kicsit fintorgott, mivel nem igazán szeretett iskolába járni. Yamato beletúrt a kislány hosszú barna hajába, és együtt indultak el a dolgukra. Út közben beszélgettek:

- Igazán leszokhatnál erről a -nii-zésről!  
- Miért? Azt hittem nem bánod!  
- Nem is az, csak már nem tudom hányszor hitték, hogy tényleg a bátyád vagyok!  
- De ha egyszer úgy szeretlek, mintha tényleg az lennél!

Mikoto kedves mosolya egyszerűen mindenki szívét meglágyította, még a Yamatoét is, holott azt tervezte, hogy szigorúra veszi a figurát.

- Na jó, egye fene!  
- Köszi!

Végül elértek a sarokra, ahol elváltak útjaik, Yamato intett Mikotonak, míg a kislány még egy puszit is dobott neki, amit Yamato mosolyogva elkapott, és megállt a sarkon, hogy megvárja a barátait.

* * *

Néhány tömbnyire onnan egy kellemes kis családi ház állt egy zöld övezet szélén. A ház hangulatosan volt díszítve, előtte gyönyörűen ápolt gyep és hatalmas díszes virágoskert, a ház mindenhol virágokkal díszítve, a feljárón két autó, és egy bicikli is várakozott. A ház egyszerű felépítésű volt, kétszintes, a földszinten a konyha, a nappali és a fürdő, az emeleten a hálószobák. A Konyha egybe nyílt az étkezővel, amúgy amerikai stílusban, és az étkezőasztalnál egy 46-47 év körüli nő ült. Vállig érő hófehér haját meglebegtette időnként a szellő, ami óhatatlanul beszemtelenkedett a nyitott ablakon, de ez nem volt baj, hisz kora nyár volt. A nő épp újságot olvasott, kávéval a kezében, szemüveggel a szemén, de egy pillanatra felnézett az órára, és elkiáltotta magát.

- Yuuki, el fogsz késni!

Erre nyílt az emeleti kis szoba ajtaja, és szinte szélvész gyorsasággal rohant is lefelé a szóban forgó személy.

- Egek, tényleg! Elmentem!  
- És a reggeli... ?

Yuuki már messze járt, és édesanyja hiába is szólt utána.

- Ez a gyerek! Egyszer elüti egy autó!  
- Ugyan már Kanade! Tud ő vigyázni magára!  
- Tudom én azt! Csak...  
- A húgodra gondolsz igaz?

Kanade bólintott, és a férje, Yuzuru, akivel alaposan megöregedtek már, most megfogta a kezét.

- Nem lesz semmi baja! Az hogy a nagynénje nevét kapta, az nem hat ki a sorsára!  
- Tudom Yuzuru, de akkor is... Sokkal hevesebb természet, mint mi voltunk... Mi lesz, ha emiatt kerül bajba?  
- Ugyan menj már! Mi más időkben éltünk mint ő!

Ebben legalább egyet értettek, majd befejezték a reggelit, és mindketten mentek a dolgukra.

* * *

Yamato, és két társa, Yuta és Riku már egy ideje vártak a sarkon, ahol találkozniuk kellett. Mindannyian valamilyen hangszerrel voltak leterhelve, és most idegesen topogtak. Riku haja befonva is úgy lengedezett, mint valami zászló, mikor most megrázta a fejét.

- Az eszem megáll ettől a Yuukitől...  
- Ugyan már! Csak egy hatásos belépőt akar, ennyi az egész.

Yuta most megnyugtató pillantást vetett ifjú feleségére, akivel alig egy hónapja házasodtak össze, miután egész gyerek koruk óta barátok, később pedig egy pár voltak. Yamato hirtelen felemelte a fejét.

- Itt van már!

Yuuki tényleg megérkezett, kezében egy jókora táskával, amit alig bírt cipelni, benne ugyanis egy kisebb méretű szintetizátor volt.

- Bocs, hogy késtem... Csak tegnap fodrásznál voltam és...  
- Észrevettük! Gondolom nem két perc volt belőni!

Yuuki hófehér haja most egészen rövid, már-már tüske rövidségű volt, és csak a frufruja maradt hosszú, amit balra fésült. Hátul a haja alul két oldalra, míg felül az ég felé volt borzolva zselével, míg itt-ott pár lila csíkot is festettek bele.

- Nos... Igen.. Elég macerás!  
- De jól áll, és ez a lényeg!

Yamato kedves kis bókjától Yuuki egészen elpirult. Ők ketten elég rég barátok voltak, de sosem merült fel köztük, hogy egy pár lennének. Most aztán elindultak, hogy élő bemutatót tartsanak egy kiadónál, akik reményeik szerint megjelentették volna az első albumukat. Yamato átvette Yuukitől a táskáját, és így mentek tovább. Az egyik kereszteződésben aztán a zöld lámpánál egy óvodás csoport kelt épp át, akiket egy, náluk valamivel idősebb, fekete hajú, zöld szemű óvónő vezetett. Az egyik kis óvodás most az óvónőhöz fordult.

- Misaki-san, mit visznek azok a bácsik és nénik?  
- Hangszereket kicsim!

Yamato megmosolyogta a fiatal óvónő kedves, dallamos hangját és a jelenet kedvességét is, ahogy az óvónő lehajolt, és megsimogatta a kisfiú fejét. Félórával később a stúdióban már felálltak, behangoltak, és Yamato is elhelyezkedett a mikrofonnál, míg a menedzserük, és a stúdió képviselői egy üvegfal mögött foglaltak helyet, és fülhallgatóval hallgatták őket.

- Akkor kezdjük!

Tamaki megadta a jelt, és a húrok közé csaptak, Yamato pedig belekezdett a kedvenc dalába, amit nagyon szeretett énekelni.

**WE ARE XROS HEART**

**Tachiagare, tomo yo Tomaranai BURNING SOUL**  
**Doko made mo yuku sa Kimi wa hitori ja nai**

**Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa**  
**Inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!**

**Ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau**  
**Ore ni kure Minna no hiketa SHOUT wo**  
**Ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba**  
**Tobitate Tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART!**

**Tobichitta mirai Senran no BATTLEFIELD**  
**Kono mune ni todoku Tomo no nageki, namida**

**Hohoemi-ubatta zetsubou wo**  
**Tamashii tsunagete Ku-da-ke!**

**Ima chikaou GREAT XROS asu wo**  
**Kono hata ni atsumatta Minna no kazu dake**  
**Ima kagayaku GREAT HEART yume no shisha**  
**Butsukare Takamare WE ARE XROS HEART!**

**Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa**  
**Inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!**

**Ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau**  
**Ore ni kure minna no hiketa SHOUT wo**  
**Ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba**  
**Tobitate Tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART!**  
**Ah butsukare Takamare WE ARE XROS HEART!**

Yamato és társaik szívüket és lelküket is beleadták ebbe a dalba, és úgy érezték, minden tökéletesen sikerült, a menedzserük pedig a győzelem jelével nyugtatta meg őket.

* * *

A park közepén lévő Baseball pályán egy csapat gimnazista játszott éppen. A fehér pólós csapat épp ütéshez készülődött, és ha sikerül pontot szerezniük, akkor visszajöttek volna a játékba. Az ütőjátékos egy végzős diák volt, ugyancsak sudár termetű, kékes hajú és lilás szemű fiatal férfi, aki most sisakot nyomott a fejébe, felkapta az ütőjét, és a helyére lépett. Az első labda elszállt mellette, és meg sem mozdult.

- Első ütés!

A bíró elég határozott volt, és a második labda már érkezett is, amire már lendítette az ütőt, de lekésett róla.

- Második ütés!

A csapattársak kezdtek idegesek lenni.

- Gyerünk már Tamaki, üsd már vissza végre!

Erre Tamaki bólintott, és minden figyelmét a labdára szegezte, szinte szuggerálta. Mikor a dobó eldobta a labdát, az idő szinte állóra lassult előtte, meglendítette az ütőt, amilyen erővel csak tudta, és mikor a labda találkozott vele, olyan messzire repítette, hogy mindenki csak lesett utána.

- Hazafutás!

Mindenki veszettül rohanni kezdett, de Tamako még hallotta egy ablak ismerős csörömpölését. De nem volt ideje gondolkodni ezen, hamar befutott, és lepacsizott a többiekkel. A játékot aztán meg is nyerték, ami nem is csoda, hiszen Tamaki a saját ütőjével, a saját labdájával ütött hazafutást. Tamaki ezután elindult, hogy megkeresse a labdáját, és a repülés íve, és a csörömpölés alapján tudta, hogy egy csukott ablakon ment be egy házba. Végre megtalálta a betört ablakú emeletes házat.

- A francba! Megint egy ablak, és ez már a harmadik ebben a hónapban!

Egészen az ajtóhoz sétált, és becsöngetett. Egy ideig nem jött válasz, és azt hitte, hogy nincs otthon senki. Épp el akart sétálni, amikor az ajtó kinyílt, és egy gúnyos hang szólt utána:

- Na szép mondhatom! Elmennél bocsánatkérés nélkül?

Dallamosan kellemes női hang volt. Mikor Tamaki megfordult, egy 50 év körüli magenta színű hajú nővel találta szemben magát, aki most szemüvege fölött szúrósan nézett rá. Nem értette miért, de egy név jutott az eszébe:

- Yui... ?!

Ezt egészen hangosan mondta ki, és a nő meglepve nézett vissza rá.

- Igen az vagyok! Miért te ki vagy fiam?!

Tamaki egészen közel jött hozzá.

- Ez nem igaz! Yui?!

A nő meglepve nézte a fiút, majd az ő szemei is kikerekedtek.

- Hi... Hinata...

Most feltolta a szemüvegét a szeme elé, és egész valójában végigvizslatta a gimnazista fiút, és alig hitt a szemének.

- Ez nem lehet! Tényleg te vagy az!

Nem is olyan soká már bent ültek a házban, és vidáman beszélgettek. Yuinak most már minden eszébe jutott, még ha az évek csalódásai miatt el is akart róla feledkezni.

- El sem hiszem, hogy te már másodszor születtél újra azóta!  
- Pedig igen... Te meg férjhez mentél!  
- Igen! És nagy a család... Két fiú és egy lány!  
- És a férjed?

Yui megsimogatta a gyűrűjét.

- Csodálatos ember!  
- Akkor legalább jó életed volt nélkülem is!

Yui mondani akart valamit, de hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta egy középmagas, vörösesbarna hajú, hegyes állban végződő arcú csinos lány, gimnazista egyenruhában, ami épp ugyanazé az iskoláé volt, mint amibe Tamaki is járt.

- Megjöttem!  
- Isten hozott Rika!

Tamaki szemei kikattantak a meglepetéstől, de a lány is döbbenten állt meg az ajtóban, és elejtette a táskáját.

- Rika!  
- Tamaki-kun!

Egy pillanatig egymásra bámultak, majd mindketten könnyezni kezdtek, és elmondhatatlan örömmel rohantak egymáshoz, és omlottak egymás karjai közé, sírva, mint a kisgyerekek. Yui csak szelíden mosolygott erre a látványra, és mikor a két fiatal egy csókban forrt eggyé, még halkan megjegyezte:

- Látom, te is megtaláltad a boldogságodat nélkülem!

* * *

Yamato és társai már elváltak egymástól, miután a stúdióban a bemutatójuk remekül sikerült. Már csak Yuuki és Yamato voltak együtt, ők azonban épp ellenkező irányban haladtak, mint amerre laktak. A lány vagány külseje minden arra járó fiú figyelmét felkeltette, és ez jól is esett neki, ami persze Yamato némi rosszallását vonta maga után.

- Ami azt illeti, elég feltűnő jelenség lettél!  
- Untam már, hogy annyira hasonlítok anyukámra! Valami extrémet akartam kipróbálni!  
- Végül is a te dolgod!

Nem bántásból mondta, mert amúgy neki is tetszett Yuuki megvadult külseje. Most is csak kedvesen mosolygott rajta, miközben az alig 154 centis lány mosolyogva fogadta a füttyentéseket, és az elismerő pillantásokat. Amúgy is nagyon szép lány volt, de ez a frizura még feltűnőbbé tette a megjelenését.

- Tulajdonképpen hová megyünk?  
- Az unokahúgom, Sayuri kért két modellt a rajzszakkörre!  
- Na akkor engem felejts el!  
- Ne aggódj! Nem Akt kép lesz, hanem portré!

Yuuki némi megnyugvással lépte át az iskola kapuját, amibe ők ketten is jártak egykoron. Bent a folyosón két tanteremből is zaj szűrődött ki, majd az egyiken kijött egy szőke, kék szemű lány, akiről Yuuki már rég tudta, hogy Yamato unokahúga, de amin még jobban meglepődtek mindketten, mögötte egy szinte megszólalásig hasonlító lány is kilépett még, Sayuri legjobb barátnőjének, Kannának a társaságában.

- Na végre itt vagytok! Miko, Himiko!

Erre a felhívásra a másik teremből is előjött két barna hajú lány, akik kis híján ugyanúgy öltözködtek, és a hajukat is hasonlóan viselték, akik most kedvesen kézen fogták Yuukit, és berántották magukkal a terembe. A kis vörös Kanna, és Sayuri ismeretlen ikertestvére pedig Yamatot ragadták meg, és már be is csukódott mögöttük az ajtó.

* * *

Egy bő órával később már Yamato és Sayuri sétáltak hazafelé. Útközben elment mellettük egy ismerős fiatal párocska, egy kék hajú fiú, és egy vörösesbarna lány, Yamato pedig kedvesen megmosolyogta őket, mert a fiú intett neki.

- Ki volt ez?  
- Egy régi barátom!  
- Én nem ismerem!  
- Ez nem jelenti, hogy nem lehet a barátom!

Egy darabig tovább baktattak, majd Yamato nem bírta ki, hogy meg ne kérdezze.

- Ki volt az a lány?  
- Melyik?  
- Aki annyira hasonlít rád.

Sayuri eltöprengett egy darabig.

- Jah, te Meire gondolsz? Ő egy alsóbb éves... El sem tudom mondani hányszor tévesztettek már össze minket, amíg nekem is hosszú volt a hajam.  
- Tényleg, most veszem csak észre, hogy rövid a hajad!  
- Elég régen jártál már nálunk, így nem csoda, hogy nem emlékszel rá!

Ebben maradtak. Sayuri egy darabig sejtelmesen mosolygott, majd csak kibökte.

- Na és mi van veletek Yuukival?  
- Semmi, mi lenne?  
- Ugyan menj már, középsuli óta a barátod, és te még csak azt sem mondtad neki soha, hogy bikmakk!

Yamato megmosolyogta a kedves kis szőke lány őszinteségét, majd gondterhelten válaszolt.

- Tudod nagyon jól, hogy én valaki mást keresek!  
- Jah, azt a lányt az álmaidból! Ne ámítsd magad bácsikám, nem fog ez menni!  
- Én azért bizakodó vagyok!  
- Bizakodó... Már 7 éve Yamato! Mi van ha az a lány külföldön él, és te sosem jutsz el hozzá?  
- Reménykedni akkor is lehet!

Sayuri fáradtan sóhajtott, mert nem szeretett a falnak beszélni.

- Álomképet kergetsz te Yamato... ! Yamato... ?!

Yamato megállt és dermedten fülelt. Sayuri visszasétált hozzá és nézte, hogy mit nézhet. Az utca másik oldalán egy utcai zenész épp egy új dalba kezdett bele, ami valamilyen ok miatt még Sayurinak is furcsa emlékeket idézett fel.

- Mi a... ?

A zenész egy Yamato kora béli, csinos, fekete hajú lány volt, és mikor épp feléjük fordult, szemükbe tűnt, hogy ragyogó aranyszínű szeme volt. Azonban nem a külseje, hanem a dal volt az, ami annyira elkapta Yamato figyelmét. Elindult át az utcán, azzal nem is törődve, hogy elüthetik, átugrotta az utat szétválasztó korlátot, és lassan közeledett a tömeg felé, ami a lányt körülvette.

**When I Left my old life behind**  
**I didn't know what will await me!**  
**Little did I think at that time,**  
**That I'd find new friends here!**

**I've waited so long to find someone who would understand the voice of my Heart**  
**But I've found something far more than that, I've met someone who shares my love for**  
**My very Life!**

**I don't walk alone anymore**  
**I have my friends with me at all time**  
**I have met my even match here**  
**And I'm not a lonely voice in the wind**  
**I have never felt so happy,**  
**Now I wouldn't want to lose it all!**  
**My heart has opened up finally**  
**And I'm happy with my life now!**

A dal gyönyörű volt, és Yamato szíve egyre hevesebben dobogott tőle. Sayuri is nagy nehezen utolérte végre, és most mindketten hallgatták.

- Mi van Yamato? Miért jöttél ide?  
- Mert ő az!

Yamato megbabonázva nézte a lányt, aki egy szál akusztikus gitárral kísérte a dalát. Ekkor az emberek némi pénzt dobtak a gitártokjába.

- Köszönöm!

Épp másik dalba akart kezdeni, mikor Yamato előlépett, a zsebébe nyúlt, és ő is dobott a gitártokba egy kis aprót, de szólt is.

- Ne hagyd még abba! Folytasd az előző dalt!

A lány felemelte ragyogó aranyos tekintetét, és meglepve nézett a barna hajú, kék szemű fiúra.

- Nem megy, nincs tovább! Még nem költöttem hozzá folytatást!

A hangja épp olyan szép volt beszéd közben is, mint énekléskor.

- De van! Én tudom!  
- Komolyan? Na és hogy folytatódik!?

Sayuri is kíváncsi lett, mert a lány incselkedett Yamatóval, és Yamató azt mondta: "Ő az!", ami azt jelentette, hogy meglátta álmai nőjét.

- Ha gitározol, akkor majd én énekelek!

A lány bólintott, és megint elkezdte a dallamot. Yamato kiengedte a hangját, és a dal folytatódott.

**I had a dream that came true here**  
**I found the one I truely love!**  
**I finally found something**  
**I want to live on for**

**The moment I saw him was the moment I finally understood**  
**I had to meet him someday, And it was here, I finally realised**  
**What is Love!**

**Her heart beats along with mine now**  
**Her mind works at the same level as me**  
**I share a strong bond with her**  
**And I'm hers by soul and body here!**  
**My dream was meant to come true**  
**When I married her was the greatest day!**  
**I now know how hard it will be**  
**To leave her behind when I leave here!**

A gitáros lány szemei kikerekedtek a meglepetéstől, ami egy részről Yamato hangjának szólt, ami hihetetlenül tiszta volt, másrészről a dal szövegének, ami meglepően ismerős volt neki. Maga Sayuri is meglepődött, mert tudta, hogy Yamato tud énekelni, de ennyire ő sem gondolta jónak. A következő részt már megint a gitáros lány énekelte.

**I won't walk alone anymore**  
**When I'm gone I'll still have him!**  
**When I wake up in the morning**  
**He might not be there with me!**  
**I will still not faulter now**  
**As I have his heart and everything**  
**I thank him for the wonderful times**  
**And I know I'll find him again someday!**

A végét pedig már együtt énekelték.

**Never mind the sadness now**  
**He/She is the one I'll give everything**  
**He/she will be my only true love**  
**I'll never ever Foget him/her!**  
**In my Dreams I'll see him/her all the time**  
**I'll find him/her if it costs everything**  
**When I recall his/her gentle smile:**  
**HE/SHE will always be my Everything!**

Mindkettőjük hangja zengett, mint a harangok, mikor ünnep van, gyönyörű szerelmes dal volt ez, és a végén mindketten patakzó könnyekkel álltak ott farkas-szemet nézve. Mindenki, aki körülvette őket üdvrivalgásban tört ki, és hatalmas tapsot kaptak. Yamato csak ennyit tudott motyogni:

- Sora...

Sora is csak hüppögni tudott, elejtette a gitárt, majd mindketten elindultak egymás felé, végül egymás karjaiban kötöttek ki. Sora csak ennyit suttogott Yamato fülébe:

- Megtaláltalak végre!

**The End**


End file.
